Pasión Desenfrenada
by DannGrint
Summary: <html><head></head>Mi primer Lemmon completo. Ron esta a punto de casarse, Hermione llega a Londres por una decepcion amorosa. R/Hr absoluto.</html>
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, soy fanatica de los Lemmon, y más si son Ronmione, decidi hacer el mio pero claro, con su hermosa historia :), espero que les guste, seguire con las demas historias, asi que no se preocupen n_n Gracias a los que leean este capitulo y espero que les guste esta nueva historia :D, dejen sus comentarios, esos motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**

El cielo estaba gris y sin vida, un día típico de Londres. Las calles estaban poco concurridas por personas muy bien abrigadas, el frio se estaba empezando a asomar. Entraba el mes de Julio y las temperaturas se sentían como si estuvieran en Noviembre. Cierta chica caminaba tranquilamente por las típicas calles mirando embelesada la belleza de los estantes de ropa, los parques cuidados y las parejas en los restaurantes… las _parejas_, esa palabra para Hermione Granger estaba más que enterrada 3 metros bajo tierra. Respiró hondo y trato de ahogar las lagrimas que pedían salir, ella misma juro no volver a llorar por ese chico que no valía la pena. Tomo con más fuerza las maletas que traía con ella y se re-leyó el papel que llevaba en mano.

''_Departamentos Daytoday'' _

Ella estaba segura que no tardaría en llegar, por lo que al salir del Aeropuerto decidió ir a pie a buscar su nuevo hogar. Estaba cansada, y mucho. El vuelo que la trajo de Paris fue corto, pero a la vez largo para la castaña, ella estaba decidida a irse completamente de ahí y no volver a saber nada de él, de Viktor Krum.

- Disculpe señor, ¿Los departamentos Daytoday se encuentran cerca de aquí? – Preguntó Hermione a un señor que caminaba tranquilamente cerca de ella

- Si señorita, si camina 2 cuadras más y voltea a la derecha los divisara fácilmente

Y con un ''_Gracias_'' Hermione se despidió para volver a un mundo de sentimientos y pensamientos que la embargaban. Camino más deprisa, ya quería tomar una ducha y poder descansar en su nuevo departamento, que, con anticipación ya había sido pagado. Tal y como le dijo el señor, al caminar esas 2 cuadras y cruzar hacia la derecha, ella pudo notar los grandes departamentos, que sin duda, le cambiarían la vida.

El teléfono sonaba en casa de Ronald Weasley, pero nadie contestaba. Éste ya estaba seguro de quien era, ni más ni menos que Lavender Brown, su novia y futura esposa. El teléfono seguía sonado, el pelirrojo bufó enojado, ya desde hace unas semanas estaba harto con todo eso, el ya quería sentar cabeza, pero a veces se arrepentía de haberle propuesto matrimonio a Lavender. Llevaban 4 años de novios y todos ya esperaban que Ron diera el gran paso. El teléfono dejo de sonar y Ron sonrió para sí mismo, cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sillón de su amplia sala, quería a Lavender, pero eso para el ya era acoso. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y supo que le faltaba algo. Se sentía… vacio. Sonó nuevamente el teléfono. No le quedo más de otra que contestar al llamado de su novia.

- _¿Si?_ – La voz gruesa del pelirrojo sonaba cansada

- _¡Amor! ¿Dónde rayos de has metido? Tengo que decirte que_…

- _No por favor, Lav, espera… estoy ocupado haciendo unas cosas que tengo que terminar y…._

- _¡No!, pero es que es muy importante… bueno, hare algo mejor, iré a tu casa y hablamos ahí ok, bye, te amo Ron _

- ¡_No!, espera…_

Era tarde. Ahora no se escuchaba la vocecilla de su novia, sino el pitido que suena cuando la otra persona cuelga el teléfono. Ron maldijo a la nada y colgó también, ahora no le quedaba más de otra que esperar _paciente _a Lavender.

- ¿Es usted la señorita…?

- Granger, Hermione Granger señor – Hermione estiro la mano en forma de saludo, el señor acepto con una sonrisa el saludo

- Bien, sea usted bienvenida a estos condominios, aquí están sus llaves y espero que este a gusto con el servicio que recibirá aquí… ¿Se quedara aquí a vivir, o solo será por un tiempo?

Hermione estaba ida en ese momento, sentía un ligero picor en los ojos, debía de ser fuerte.

- ¿Señorita?

- Disculpe, me podría repetir…

- No, no se preocupe, era una cuestión sin importancia, adelante, su departamento está en el piso 4, departamento 483 – Terminó el señor, que sonriente le indicaba a Hermione el elevador

- Muchas gracias – Hermione tomó las llaves de su nuevo departamento, el señor, quiso ayudar a Hermione con sus maletas, pero ella con un simple ''_No gracias''_ se fue directo hacia el elevador.

- ¡Espera, espera! – Hermione se sorprendió con esos gritos, y detuvo las puertas del elevador que ya marcaban el 4° piso

- Siento por gritarte de esa forma, es que yo también voy hacia arriba así que…

- Descuida, ¿A qué piso vas?, es que ya marque el 4°…

- Oh mira qué casualidad, yo también voy para allá… ¿Eres nueva?

- Si, algo así. Me mudaré aquí.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger, ¿Y tú?

- Lavender Brown, un gusto Hermione

El elevador se abrió y Hermione miro con atención el gran pasillo. Estaba encantada con todo lo que había en Londres y sin duda se maravillo con lo grande que eran los departamentos

- ¿Cuál será tu departamento Hermione?

- Es el 483, esta por allá, en la esquina

- Yo voy al departamento 473, es este que esta por acá, nos vemos Hermione y bienvenida, un día yo también me vendré a vivir por aquí y te visitare, nos vemos.

- Si, adiós Lavender.

Sin dudas esa chica no le cayó bien a Hermione. Tenía algo raro en ella, era muy extravagante y decía las cosas por decirlas, cuando hablaba no se le veía ni una pizca de emociones y eso a Hermione le asusto un poco. Un poco extrañada por su plática con Lavender, la castaña metió la llave en el picaporte y entro a su nuevo hogar.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta y Ron no quería levantarse. Respiro profundo y deseo que esto terminara pronto, muy pronto. Se levanto sin ganas y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla, una chica rubia se abalanzo sobre él, Ron para no quedarse atrás rodeo sus manos en la cintura de ella. Lavender ni tarde ni perezosa cerró la puerta y comenzó a besar a Ron apasionadamente, el pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa y trato de sepárala un poco, pero mientras hacía eso, Lavender le subía la playera.

- Tranquila… tranquila – Decía el pelirrojo entre beso y beso

- No aguanto más Ron, por favor… hace como 2 semanas que no hacemos el amor…

- Espera… - Ron logro quitársela de encima – No que querías decirme algo importante

- Esta bien – Lavender puso los ojos en blanco – pero si te digo haremos el amor después verdad – se acerco nuevamente pero el pelirrojo que estaba atento a sus movimiento logró esquivarse

- Si amor, si – la tomo de la mano y la llevo al sillón donde había estado acostado

- Bueno, es que quería decirte, que si hacemos un pequeño recorte en los invitados… son más de 3OO personas y…

- ¿Recorte? – Ron estaba un tanto confundido - ¿Acaso no quieres invitar a alguien de tu familia…?

- No – Lavender soltó una risita cantaría, muy propia de ella – me refiero a que tendré que quitar a todos tus amigos y…

- ¿¡Qué! Por supuesto que no, ni lo pienses – Ron se levanto del sillón enojado - ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?

- ¡No es estupidez! – De un momento para otro Lavender ya tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas – No me grites de esa forma, es la verdad, aparte, los vez todos los días y…

- ¡Pero se supone que es mi boda!

- ¡Y también la mía! Y por lo tanto yo decido quien va o no ¿Entendido?

Ron se quedo callado. No quería discutir nuevamente con Lavender, todo eso ya se volvía más que costumbre. Se voltio y le dio la espalda, se fue directo a la ventana y abrió un poco más la cortina, miro hacia abajo y vio varios carros entrar al estacionamiento, suplicaba con la mirada que Harry llegara para poder irse con él un rato y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba relacionado con Lavender. Harry no aparecía, Ron lo maldijo y a la vez que lo hacía unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaban por detrás.

- Vamos Ron lo prometiste…

Ron volteo y miró que Lavender ya se había quitado la blusa, solo estaba con su pantalón y su brassier. Ron no dijo nada más y beso a Lavender, mientras que ella lo guiaba hacia la habitación del pelirrojo.

Hermione ya había terminado de arreglar todo lo que tenía en sus maletas. Le sirvió de mucho que el departamento ya estuviera amueblado y que sus pertenencias y demás las hayan enviado antes hacia ese departamento. Una prima de Hermione se encargo de hacer todo eso ya que la castaña no estaba en los mejores ánimos. Tenía ganas de salir. Ella admiraba Londres y de chica soñaba con ir y vivir en Londres, para ella era el sueño de toda típica adolecente. Al verse sentada y sola en ese departamento no le quedaron más fuerzas para seguir aguantado las lagrimas que desde hace tiempo querían salir, sin más, Hermione Granger rompió en llanto. En su pecho ya estaban acumulados muchos sentimientos, Tristeza, dolor, engaño… ella siempre pensó que si sembraba amor, cosecharía amor pero, en cambio, ella nunca cosecho nada. Su mente le decía que parara de llorar, pero su corazón seguía dándole recuerdos de todo lo mal que la paso esas últimas semanas.

- Debo… tranquilizarme… y comenzar… comenzar de nuevo – Hermione hipeaba debido al llanto – todo esto es absurdo, yo nunca había sido así, nunca había llorado por un patán que no vale la pena… nunca más volveré a llorar por un hombre, nunca más.

Hermione se levanto y decidió que esto tenía que acabar. Se fue directo a su recamara y busco un lindo y atrevido vestido, se metió a la ducha y se juro a sí misma, que ahora solo pensaría en ella, que jamás volvería a llorar por nadie y mucho menos por una persona que no tenía valor, alguien como Viktor, Viktor Krum.


	2. El hermano de Ginny

**¡ESTOY MÁS QUE EMOCIONADA! Tuve muchos comentarios y me motivaron a publicar el otro capi :D , en el proximo, pondre a a todos los que me escribieron GRACIAS! **

Eran las 8 de la noche y Hermione ya estaba a punto de salir a divertirse un poco, estaba maquillándose para la ocasión y se miro fijamente al espejo.

- No sé porque te rebajas tanto Hermione… eres muy hermosa – Se dijo ella misma al ver que se gustaba a sí misma, ella se sentía y era bonita.

Dejo de maquillarse y se arreglo un poco su incontrolable cabello, quiso dejarlo suelto, pero decidió aplacarlo un poco con fijador para el cabello, sonriendo a sí misma, se miro por última vez al espejo y bajo un poco el vestido, que le quedaba un poco más rabón que la última vez que lo uso.

- Tienes que irte, que van a pensar tus padres de mí

- Ron no seas bobo, mis padres ya saben que vengo a tu casa, así que ya te dije mil veces que puedo quedarme aquí…

- No Lav, vete, además quiero estar solo – Ron se quito de encima a Lavender y se levanto de la cama, se sentó y comenzó a buscar sus bóxers, al encontrarlos se los puso y camino hacia la cocina

- ¿Seguro quieres que me valla? – Lavender estaba en el umbral de la puerta, esperanzada con que Ron le pidiera que pasara la noche con el

- Más que seguro, lo siento si no puedo llevarte, pero estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar – Ron al terminar de decir esto le dio un gran trago al jugo que traía en la mano, se acerco a Lavender y le beso la frente, aunque ella se paró de puntillas para alcanzar su boca.

- Bueno Ron me iré, ¿Te espero mañana en mi casa?

- Si, nos vemos en la tarde

- Adiós amor, te amo

- Adiós

Ron ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar los _Te amo _de Lavender, al principio si se sentía mal por no poder, o no tener el valor de decirle un _te amo_, que por ahora, nunca habían salido de la boca de Ron Weasley. Se volvió a recostar en la cama y miro fijamente el techo, antes le gustaba hacer el amor con Lavender pero ahora el solo lo hacía porque Lavender se lo pedía, no porque le nacía. Su primera vez fue a los 14 años y fue con ella, solo que en ese momento no andaban. El decidió pedirle que fuera su novia hasta los 20 y eso porque Harry le dijo que Lavender ya había esperado mucho

- _¿Y quién demonios dijo que me esperara?_ – Pensó Ron

Si habían tenido más novias al mismo tiempo que Lavender, solo que ella no había salido de ninguna. Por alguna razón todos sabían, menos ella – ó quizá no quería darse cuenta- Y por esa razón el siempre terminaba regañado por su madre y por su hermana. Ginny era la hermana menor de Ron. Ginny era novia de Harry, el mejor amigo de el pelirrojo. Ron amaba a Ginny, pero siempre le echaba la culpa por haberle presentado a Lavender, y eso que no eran las mejores amigas, sino que un día, Lavender fue a casa de Ginny a hacer un trabajo para la escuela y de ahí no soltó a Ron.

- Y valla que no quiso soltarme – Esta vez Ron lo dijo en voz alta

Aún no era muy tarde, pero en Londres la noche ya había caído. Hermione caminaba un poco insegura porque los zapatos que escogió no eran los adecuados, sino eran unos de tacón alto. Al caminar, hacia muecas y la gente la miraba, aunque los hombres la seguían por completo con la mirada, eso auguraba que el vestido era la mejor opción que Hermione había escogido para esa noche. Aún no conocía muy bien por ahí, pero según le dijeron – el portero de los departamentos- había un muy buen bar cerca de ahí, en donde iban universitarios, y claramente no se equivoco ya que Hermione distinguió un lugar donde varios chichos entraban con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer ese lugar sería muy divertido.

La puerta del departamento de Ron volvió a sonar, pero esta vez el pelirrojo, hecho un rayo abrió la puerta rápidamente, esta vez era su gran amigo, Harry Potter.

- ¿Te llego mi mensaje?

- Claro, sino no te hubiera abierto

- Me imagino… si fuera tú pensaría que era Lavender – Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sin dudar esa chica no le caía nada bien

- Lo sé, deja tú, se acaba de ir hace una media hora, quería quedarse, ¡Quedarse a dormir Harry! – Ron parecía como si estuviera hablando de una pesadilla

- Pues no te quejes, muy pronto te casaras con ella y…

- Lo que menos quiero es saber de ella y de esa boda ¿Ok?, ahora si me disculpas, me prometiste una muy buena noche hoy, ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Iremos donde está la latina o prefieres a la estadounidenses ardientes de la otra vez?

Harry hizo una mueca de disculpa

- No es necesario que hables, ¿Ira Ginny cierto?

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo también quería ir con esa latina!, pero tu hermana me vio el mensaje y me dijo que a quien se lo había mandado, y como vio que eras tú, pues me dijo que también quería salir…

- ¡Harry! ¡Quería despejarme un poco de todos estos problemas!

- Yo igual pero ya conoces a tu hermana, así que no pondremos peros

La puerta volvió a sonar, Ron se dirigió a abrir y era Ginny Weasley con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro

- Pero si solo tienes la sonrisa hermanita…

- Cállate bobo y dame un abrazo

Ron abrazo a su hermana, hace dos semanas que no la veía ya que se quedaba a trabajar todas las noches y salía muy tarde

- Cada vez te veo más delgado, aunque aún tienes esos pectorales y esos brazos enormes… ¿Sigues practicando Futbol americano?

- Si Ginny, sabes que me encanta, por nada del mundo lo dejaría

- Lo sé, es el mejor deporte del mundo, ¿Y cómo va todo con Lavender?

- Creo que… es mejor que nos vallamos, ya es tarde y necesito salir de aquí – Ron trato de no sonar muy esquivante en ese tema, gracias a la ayuda de Harry, -ya que se acerco y beso a su esposa-, a Ginny se le olvido ese tema y sin más se fueron de el departamento.

- Me da otro Martini seco por favor

- Aquí lo tiene señorita – El bartender le giño el ojo por segunda ocasión a Hermione, ella sin querer verse maleducada, le sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente

Desde que llego al bar, sintió muy bien el ambiente y quiso quedarse ahí enseguida, aún no conocía a nadie, estaba sola pero ella quería quedarse ahí. Cuando le entregaron el Martini decido irse a una mesa lejos de la barra, quería estar lo más lejos posible del tipo de las bebidas. Al terminarse el Martini miro alrededor del bar, nuevamente quería otra bebida. Vio a una mesera que estaba cerca de su mesa y le hablo, le pidió un Martini y le pidió de favor que siempre la atendiera a ella, ya que Hermione no quería volver a acercarse a la barra de bebidas. De pronto sintió que los 2 Martini que llevaba en el cuerpo se le devolvían por la garganta, rápidamente se paró y fue al baño de damas, al entrar ya no pudo soportar y vomito hasta lo que había desayunado ese día. Hermione salió del cubículo del baño y se miro al espejo, se enjuago la boca u miro que el rímel se le corrió un poco y de su labial ya no quedaba nada. En su mano traía una pequeña bolsita y saco su rímel y un pequeño brillo labial, puso su bolsita a un lado de la puerta, pero al momento de ponerla la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Oh lo siento! No te vi

- No… no hay problema… todo está bien… - Hermione hablaba temblorosa, aun tenía ganas de vomitar

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco mal… ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No, no gracias, enserio estoy… - Hermione de pronto se calló y corrió nuevamente hacia el cubículo del baño, vomito nuevamente y salió

- Creo que si necesito algo, podría ser una pastilla…

- Claro – La chica sonrió – Mira este es un jarabe que hace que todo lo que hay en tu estomago se acomode en su lugar, así ya no te dará problemas por hoy

- Gracias – Hermione tomo un poco de el jarabe y de lo devolvió

- Pensaras que estoy loca al traer un jarabe, pero con decirte que hasta traigo curitas y toallas húmedas, si conocieras a mi novio entenderías porque – Las dos chicas rieron, a Hermione le hizo bien por fin poder reír, hace mucho que la castaña no reía sinceramente

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ginny Weasley ¿Y tú?

- Hermione Granger

- Un gusto Hermione, si quieres te puedo presentar a mi novio, está ahí afuera con mi hermano

- No, no, qué vergüenza, no conozco a nadie y… no sé qué decir

- Tranquila Hermione, te aseguro que te caerán bien – Ginny tomo la mano de Hermione y la encamino hacia afuera de los baños, el ambiente del bar se puso mejor ya que la música estaba, más fuerte y la gente había comenzado a llegar

- Mira están por allá – La pelirroja señalo a dos hombres, uno con cabello negro azabache y el otro alto y pelirrojo. Para la castaña ese alto y pelirrojo le llamo más la atención, ese sin duda debía ser el hermano de Ginny.


	3. Esto tiene una explicación

- ¡Hola chicos!

Harry y Ron estaban platicando animadamente sobre Futbol americano mientras que Ginny se acerco con una gran sonrisa, que dejo a Harry y Ron un poco confundidos

- ¿Te encuentras bien…?

- ¡Mas que bien hermanito!

Ginny miraba por detrás de Ron, donde se encontraba una muy penosa castaña. Sin decir más, Ginny tomo del brazo a Hermione y la puso a un lado de ella, así Ron y Harry pudieron verla perfectamente de frente. Harry sonrió a ver a Hermione, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió más cómoda, después miro al chico que estaba al lado de Harry, el chico pelirrojo. Tenía unos grandes ojos expresivos y de un azul muy intenso, Hermione sentía que su mirada se quemaba al contacto con esa mirada, esa mirada que de un momento a otro la volvió a poner incomoda. Sonrió al pelirrojo y este, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que Hermione nunca había visto antes, una sonrisa única, ladeada, así como solo Ron Weasley podía hacerlas. Hermione sintió sonrojarse y miro al suelo

- Chicos ella es Hermione, la encontré en el baño y… viene sola así que le dije que si quería pasara con nosotros

- ¡Hola Hermione!, me llamo Harry – Dijo el chico y tendió su mano en forma de saludo – siento que Ginny Alomejor te trajo a la fuerza, te vez incomoda… pero ¡Tranquila! No te haremos daño

- ¡Harry! No digas esas cosas – Ginny golpeo a Harry en el brazo – No le hagas caso, ven, siéntate aquí conmigo – La pelirroja la sentó al lado de ella, pero justamente frente al pelirrojo

- Hola, yo soy… Ron

- Yo Hermione

Ron sin dudas no le tendió la mano, cosa que extraño a Hermione, Ron solo la miraba con una sonrisa

- Un gusto Hermione

Hermione miro de nuevo a Ginny, pero ella y Harry estaban ocupados en cosas que Hermione no debía meterse. Hermione al verlos se voltio sonrojada

- Tranquila, hacen eso siempre, a veces no sé por qué rayos vengo con ellos, tal vez solo para taparles las espaldas

Hermione voltio con Ron, sin duda que vergüenzas pasa el pelirrojo. Ginny soltó un gemido. Ron jugaba con su bebida mientras miraba divertido el juego de manos que estaban teniendo su hermana y mejor amigo.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

El bartender se acerco a Hermione. Él le tendía una mano y ella estaba sorprendida, sin dudas ese tipo no la iba a dejar en paz en toda la noche

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, Deja a mi novia en paz o te partiré la cara – Ron se paro enojado de la mesa, Hermione ahora no entraba en la realidad _¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ron?_

- Oh discúlpame… no sabía que era tu… tu novia… - El bartender se iba asiendo para atrás poco a poco, Harry y Ginny se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y dejaron de besarse, Harry sin dudas se paró al lado de Ron – Lo siento… como la vi sola…

- Es mejor que te largues de aquí… ¡Lárgate!

Hermione, Ginny y Harry no entendían muy bien la situación. Ron al ver que el bartender huyo despavorido sonrió a sí mismo y se volvió a sentar. Al ver que todos lo miraban gruño

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Ron hacia pequeños pucheros, cosa que a Hermione le pareció muy lindo

- ¿Por qué dijiste que Hermione es… tu novia? – Harry sabía por dónde iba la cosa, no quiso pensar algo antes de no saber la respuesta de su amigo

- ¿No viste lo que pretendía hacer con ella?

- Solo quería bailar hermanito – La pelirroja también ya imaginaba lo mismo que Harry, Ginny miraba a Ron fijamente, y sonreía al ver a Hermione muy sonrojada

- Harry me puedes pasar mi celular, lo puse en la bolsa de Ginny

Al parecer todos entendieron que ese tema ya estaba más que zanjado. Los tres no entendían el porqué de la reacción del pelirrojo, pero para Ginny fue más que aceptada.

- Ginny – Harry se acerco a Ginny para que nadie escuchara

- ¿Que paso Harry?

- Dime cuál es tu plan, quiero saberlo

Ginny abrió la boca para reprochar pero Harry la miro ceñudo, sin duda conocía bien a su pelirroja. A Ginny no le quedo más de otra que confiar en Harry

- Quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada a Ron… ¡Júramelo Harry James Potter!

- Te lo juro, te lo juro, ahora dime, tiene algo que ver con Hermione verdad…

- Cuando la vi… no sé, te lo juro que… me llamo la atención, venia sola y… pues se ve bien con Ron ¿No?

- ¿Se ve bien con Ron? De que hablas Ginny…

- Me refiero a que hare todo lo posible por hacer entender a Ron de que puede echar al caño su vida si se llega a casar con esa… tipa

- Ginny ya hemos hablado de eso… ya lo trataste de hacer con Pansy, Helen, Georgia, Camille y nada. Ron solo las tiene por una noche y eso fue todo, no es por ser aguafiestas pero Hermione se ve buena chica y sería muy malo de tu parte que solo para eso…

- ¡Jamás haría eso! Aunque lo dudes Hermione me cayó bien, si es buena chica, de hecho al principio pensé que ella y Ron… - Harry volvió a mirar ceñudo a Ginny – Pero… como tú dices, para Ron solo son para una noche y pensé en llevármela a otro lado y estar con ella, pero cuando Ron la defendió de esa manera… ¿No se te hizo raro?

- Pues para que negarlo…

- ¡Viste! Alomejor Hermione es la buena Harry, creo que logré lo que quería… mira como Ron está mirando a Hermione

Y era cierto. Hermione miraba a las parejas bailar y se podría decir que extrañaba ser querida por alguien o al menos eso se podría decir, Ron tenía la cabeza baja pero su mirada seguía cada movimiento de la castaña. Por algún motivo ella tenía algo que lo alteraba. Cuando la miro sintió que su mirada era ardiente pero a la vez dulce, su boca era perfecta para morder y que su cuerpo era muchísimo más que perfecto para ser tocado de todas las maneras posibles – sin dudar por ese vestido, que hacían que Ron tuviera una vista excelente de las piernas de la castaña – Ron quería descubrir que era eso que la castaña emanaba, quería saber más de ella… ¿La quería a ella?

- ¡Estás jugando con fuego Ginny! – Harry susurraba un poco más cerca de Ginny ya que Hermione había volteado con ellos

- Tranquilo Harry… sé muy bien lo que hago

Ginny se acerco más a Hermione y esta le sonrió, Ron desvió su mirada, aun seguía viendo a Hermione

- Perdón por no haberte pedido nada de beber

- No, no te preocupes Ginny, no quiero volver a beber más… - Hermione sonrió – creo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber y eso…

- ¡No digas eso Hermione!, ahora verás que no es eso de que estés acostumbrada… Alomejor comiste algo intoxicado, vamos, tienes que beber algo

Ginny agito una mano y una mesera se acerco, Ginny en vez de pedir un Martini – Cosa que la castaña le sugirió – pidió un Whisky de fuego, bebida especial del bar

- ¡Ginny! Eso puede ser muy fuerte para mi… no creo que…

- Tranquila, tranquila, ya cuando lo empiezas a tomar ¡Todo se te olvida!

Ginny sonrió ampliamente, Hermione la siguió y le rogo a Dios que eso fuera cierto.

- _Ojala que todo se olvide_ – Pensó la castaña.

Y así se fue la noche, entre pláticas y más. La castaña conoció más sobre Ginny, Harry y Ron… de Ron, ese chico que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella si se percato de que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero ella en vez de sentirse abochornada por la situación, se sintió alagada. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la observaba de esa manera y para ella eso la hacía sentirse hermosa.

- Creo que se está haciendo un poco tarde…

- No Hermione, quédate un rato más, apenas nos estamos conociendo, además la mesera te trajo otro Whisky… - Ron sin dudas quería pasar más tiempo con ella, se sentía muy cómodo, cosa que no había sentido antes con otra chica

Hermione quería quedarse. Pero era tarde y tenía que irse, tal vez se preocuparían… ¿Qué demonios? Nadie vive con ella. ¿Quién se podría dar cuenta de que no está en casa?

- OK, me quedo – Harry, Ginny y Ron hicieron una exclamación de gozo, la castaña rio y los 4 siguieron platicándose anécdotas y haciéndose reír unos a otros

Ya eran las 4 am. El ánimo en el bar era de más agradable, la gente bailaba sin parar y el alcohol no podía faltar en esa noche que sin dudas iba a ser larga. Ron y Hermione se besaban apasionadamente mientras que Ginny y Harry también no perdían el tiempo, los ánimos habían subido porque el cuarteto de chicos estaban borrachos, Ron por su cuenta se fue acercando más y más a la castaña y se fundieron en un beso que dificultosamente iba a poder terminar. Harry al ver la acción de su amigo, tomo a Ginny del rostro y también la beso. Ron ya se había quitado la chaqueta que llevaba y Hermione estaba sentada arriba de él, sus zapatos estaban esparcidos por la pista de baile y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso

- Creo… creo que… sería mejor que… - Ron hablaba entre besos – vamos a mi departamento… vamos Hermione…

- ¿Dónde vives? Si vives en la fábrica de chocolate no iré – Hermione y Ron rieron a carcajadas, ambos se pararon dificultosamente y se fueron directo al coche de Harry

- Los dejaremos aquí, se ve que aun tienen ganas de quedarse… - El pelirrojo volvió a reír a carcajadas, las mejillas las tenía muy sonrojadas y se había olvidado de su chaqueta

- Eso suena muy cruel… pero ya quiero irme… - Hermione se lanzo hacia Ron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez Ron la metió hábilmente al asiento de atrás. Ron se situó arriba de ella, Hermione gustosa abrió las piernas y abrazo la cintura de Ron, el ya tenía una erección impresiónate.

- Te juro que… te juro… ya no aguanto más… - Ron estaba a punto de desgarrarle el vestido ahí a Hermione – aquí… aquí lo haremos o… vámonos de una vez…

- Vámonos, no quiero que un policía nos multe por pervertidos – La pareja volvió a reír a carcajadas y ambos se fueron a los asientos de adelante. Ron rápidamente arranco el coche y en menos de 5 minutos Ron ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, con Hermione casi montada arriba de el

- Oye Ron… ¿Por qué me trajiste…?

- Aquí es donde vivo… acaso no quieres… - Ron temió terminar la pregunta, el ardía por estar con la castaña, se sentiría muy mal porque ella no accediera

- ¡Cállate! Claro que quiero… solo que este lugar se me hace conocido… de algún lado…

- Bueno después lo descubriremos, vamos…

Ron la rodeo de la cintura y caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta, Ron tuvo que usar su llave porque el portero ya había cerrado los departamentos, después Ron ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Ron se quito la playera y cargo fácilmente a Hermione, ella era ligera y pequeña por así decirlo, Hermione aprisionó con sus piernas la cintura de Ron, poco a poco él ya sentía que Hermione se mojaba rápidamente, cosa que provocó que la erección de Ron gritara poder salir plenamente de ese pantalón y de su bóxer apretado

- Vamos a tu cama… – Hermione gemía cada vez más

Ron ignoro a la castaña, se quito de un tajo el pantalón y los bóxers. Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta, nunca había un pene tan grande y grueso, eso la hacía excitarse más, sin pensarlo lo tomo con su pequeña mano y comenzó a estimularlo

- ¡DIABLOS! Hermione… - Ron sonreía excitado, esa sensación nunca la había sentido, nunca nadie lo había estimulado de esa forma

- Qui… quítame el vestido… - Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, también estaba excitadísima masturbando a Ron

Ron con un poco de agilidad le retiro el vestido, casi le arranca el brassier y miro sus bragas. Sin pensarlo las quito mirando esplendido los pliegues de la castaña, que cada instante que pasaba, estaba más húmedo

- Mierda, estas tan… mojada – Ron aun estaba sufriendo estragos por la agilidad de Hermione, Ron estaba a punto de venirse, por lo que separo las piernas de la castaña, le retiro la mano y la penetro con fuerza

- Se... siente… esto, ¡Mi dios! esto es delicioso – Hermione hablaba con voz entrecortada

Ron poco a poco la fue embistiendo con más fuerza, ambos no paraban de gemir, sin duda, ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento

- Dame… dame más duro… ¡Duro Ron! – Hermione suplicaba con fuerza, Ron la embestía fuerte, pero ella quería más, estaba a punto de correrse

- ¿Así? – Ron la presiono más con la pared, Hermione comenzó a gritar con fuerza, eso la hacía sentir más que viva, nunca había tenido sexo tan placentero

- Oh… Hermione, estas tan… estrecha… oh, ¡Mierda! – Ron estaba a punto de venirse, estaba a poco para el éxtasis

Los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione estaban azotándose con fuerza contra la pared, Hermione ya no podía sentir su espalda, Ron le estaba dando tan duro, que sonaba fuerte cuando pegaba su espalda a la fría pared, Ron tampoco podía sentir su espalda, pero porque Hermione lo había rasguñado de una manera inexplicable

- ¡Ron! Ya… ya me vengo… – gritó con tanta fuerza que por alguna razón el pelirrojo se éxito más, la embestía con mucha fuerza que tal vez a ella le dolía pero en ningún momento puso un alto, al contrario, gritaba más alto. Sus paredes apretaron el miembro de Ron y este se vino junto con ella.

Ron y Hermione cayeron poco a poco y se quedaron tirados al lado de la sala, Hermione respiraba dificultosamente y Ron aun no podía borrar la sonrisa de su enrojecido rostro

- Eso… estuvo increíble – Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione pero ella estaba aun respirando dificultosamente

- Lo sé… estoy… demasiado cansada…

- Vamos, te llevaré a la recamara – Ron se levanto y cargo sin problemas a Hermione, ella se abrazo del cuello de Ron y ambos se miraron a los ojos, Ron la veía muy sexy con sudor en el rostro y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal, ella por su parte, cada vez encontraba más perfecto a ese hombre. Cuando llegaron a la recamara de Ron esté dejo cuidadosamente a Hermione sobre la cama y la abrazo, poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Sonaba y sonaba el teléfono.

- _¡Rayos!_ – Pensaba Ron aun con los ojos cerrados - ¿_Por qué esta mujer no se cansa?_

Ron abrió poco a poco los ojos, aún sentía que la luz del sol lastimaba fuertemente a su vista, que poco a poco tenía más visibilidad. Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar… no recordaba nada, solo recordaba un sueño demasiado raro y placentero a la vez. Ron cambio de posición y se voltio, valla sorpresa. Ron abrió por completo los ojos, había una chica durmiendo con él. Esa chica dormía plácidamente mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas sabanas blancas, Ron callo de la cama y esa castaña se comenzó a mover, Ron se levanto de suelo con cuidado, rezando para que ella no se diera cuenta de la situación… Hermione poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, sentía un dolor tremendo en la espalda, y un dolor punzante en la cabeza, Hermione se comenzó a moverse más y Ron la miraba atento, más callado posible. Hermione le daba la espalda, aun no podía mirar a Ron, pero la chica se comenzó a extrañar del el porqué de su desnudez… se paró de inmediato y comenzó a tocarse y se miro el cuerpo… ¡Estaba desnuda!

- Creo que… esto tiene una explicación… - Ron temblaba al hablar, Hermione voltio la cabeza hacia él y grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

¡CHICOS! ¡Miles de gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! También muchísimas gracias por todos los mensajes, gracias a:

**- CherryBomb90 – VA PARA TI COMADRE :D**

**- ****Gabisita_black**

**- Paunieto**

**- Nat Potter W**

**- hiilsu-Weasley-granger**

**- SMaris**

**- Jezzii0402**

GRACIAS! GRACIAS A USTEDES EL ANIMO LLEGA Y ESCTIBO MÁS INSPIRADA JAJAJAJ :D


	4. Sentimientos

Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios que me han dejado, alomejor el capitulo esta un poco cortito, pero les aseguro que aquí es donde empiezan a verse los primeros sentimientos de Ron a Herms C: Espero que les guste! BESOS!

- Harry…

El azabache soltó un sonoro ronquido

- ¡Harry!, tienes que levantarte, escucho gritos en el departamento de Ron…

Harry se levanto de golpe. Comenzó a pestañear para mejorar más su visión, no debían de pasar de las 8 de la mañana, según el aún faltaba que el sol iluminara por completo esos días en Londres. Tomo sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se enfocó en la silueta que estaba delante de él: Una sirena pelirroja que lo volvía loco.

- Harry deja de mirarme así – a la pelirroja se le comenzaron a notar leves manchas rojas en sus mejillas – escuche unos gritos en el departamento de Ron… no se que pueda ocurrir ahí, así que tenemos que averiguarlo

Harry rodo los ojos

- Gin, tienes que darte cuenta que Ron ya es adulto y sabe muy bien lo que hace… además sabes muy bien que Hermione se vino con el anoche, por si no lo recuerdas, nos dejaron ahí votados, ahora si me disculpas linda, dormiré un poco más, ya que anoche no me dejaste dormir en absoluto…

Harry sintió un golpecillo en la espalda, a lo que rio con ternura

- Sabes que estoy bromeando cariño, ¿Tienes curiosidad de saber lo que pasa ahí adentro verdad? – Harry enfoco sus ojos verdes a los cafés de Ginny

- No… solo que, ¡HARRY! ¡Claro que sí!, tal vez y con esta chica Ron ya se aleje completamente de esa fea y asquerosa Lavender. Sabes muy bien lo culpable que me siento por haberla llevado con él, y nada mejor que enseñándole que hay más chicas en la tierra.

- Si, pero no todas las chicas que se te cruzan en el camino…

- Vamos Harry, ¡No seas aburrido!, Además yo sé que hay algo diferente en ella… siento que ella podría ser…

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Otro grito proveniente del departamento de Ron resonó muy fuerte en sus oídos. Harry por instinto salto de la cama y se colocó los bóxers, Ginny tomo la camisa de Harry y se la puso, juntos y tomados de la mano, asomaron sus cabezas por el pasillo, buscando que no hubiera gente vagando por ahí

- Esto… no debe de estar... pasando, Ginny, esto no nos incumbe…

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no seas aburrido! Además no te mueres de curiosidad por saber que ocurre ahí

Harry la miro incrédulo

- Ginny Potter, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ocurrió, que ocurre y que ocurrirá en estas horas en ese departamento de Ron, además, no nos incumbe… ¿Te gustaría que la gente se enterara de tu vida sexual?

Ginny sofoco la carcajada y le dio un beso corto a Harry en los labios

- A veces, cuando te pones muy nervioso, te me haces el hombre más sexy del planeta

Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica en sus costillas, estar ahí, en bóxer y con la mujer que más quieres en este mundo no tenía comparación alguna. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry tomo a su esposa por la cintura y la metió de nuevo a su departamento, asegurando cerrar bien con llave para que nadie, en las próximas 24 horas se acercaran a molestarlo en ese momento.

- ¡Ya te dije que te calmes!

- ¿¡**CÓMO DIANTRES QUIERES QUE ME CALME**?, ¡Solo tú sabes qué rayos me hiciste anoche! – Hermione se escondía más entre las sabanas de la cama de Ron – Y por favor, hazme el favor de taparte _ahí_, se te ve todo…

Ron levanto las cejas

- Mira… vamos a hacer esto… te traeré tu ropa y…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tomar mi ropa, maldito pervertido! – Al decir eso, Hermione se descubrió la cara y noto que el pelirrojo aún estaba desnudo - ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡Cúbrete ya!

- No sé por qué rayos te quejas, si anoche me viste de todos los ángulos posibles.

Hermione, aún debajo de las sabanas, tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Sin dudas, quería ganar esta vez, oh si, ella es Hermione Granger y nadie _puede ganarle._

- ¿Eso es que lo que piensa tu cerebrito Ron?

Hermione se descubrió la cara nuevamente, pero solo enfoco su mirada en el miembro del colorado. Ron se quedo estático, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, segundos después, con una Hermione más roja que nunca, Ron se cubrió con ambas manos parte de su miembro

- ¡Deja de mirarme!

- ¡Viste! ¡Qué crees que siento yo, aquí, desnuda y tu ahí sin moverte, desnudo y con mi ropa en la otra maldita habitación!

- Bueno, anda ¡Ve!, párate, y ve por tu ropa, que por cierto, esta esparcida por toda la sala… ¡Anda ve! Yo solo quería hacerte el puto favor de traértela, pero como eres una insufrible testaruda y crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme llevar por ti… pero como ves, tengo mi carácter, así que nos vemos Hermione. – Entre palabra y palabra Ron se fue acercando a la castaña, aún enfrente de ella, se quedo hipnotizando por sus grandes ojos castaños, sentía como la boca se le secaba y decidió que era mejor quitarse de ahí o la besaría en cualquier instante. Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue encerrarse en el baño y darse una buena ducha con agua fría. Hermione, al igual no movía ni un solo musculo, cuando Ron se metió al baño y cerró la puerta, se fue levantando poco a poco para poder buscar su ropa, todo lo que le había dicho Ron de algún modo era verdad, se sintió un poco culpable porque tal vez el solo quería ayudarla a buscar su ropa, pero ella lo tomo de mal modo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, le latía de un solo lado, la borrachera de anoche sin duda ya le estaba tomando estragos. Aún podía sentir en su rostro la respiración agitada del pelirrojo, sus manos calientes por todo su cuerpo, la ficción que provocaban sus caderas, sus azotes en la pared…

- _Tranquila Hermione_.

Se había dejado caer al sillón, pronto sintió como una gota de sudor en su rostro, sin duda ese pelirrojo lograba hacerla sentir muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, eso le gustaba.

- _Tranquila Hermione, debes tener poder sobre ti misma_.

Encontró su ropa debajo de un cojín del sillón, ahí estaba su vestido, que por cierto se había descocido por debajo del dobladillo. Bufó enojada, ese vestido le encantaba – _Por supuesto que le encantaba_ –

- Ahora solo tendría que arreglarlo, sí, eso estaría bien.

Rápidamente se cambio, espero cinco minutos y el pelirrojo nos salía, quería hablar con él, necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría, que es lo que le había pasado, porque le había gritando de ese modo… Sin dudarlo, se acerco a la puerta del baño

- Ron… ¿Estás ahí?

Ron levanto la mirada, estaba aun en la regadera, pero estaba relajándose dejando caer el agua fría por su nuca. Se había olvidado de que Hermione aún estaba ahí.

- Si… si, aquí estoy ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, nada. Solo quería saber que… no, nada olvídalo, quería darte las gracias, solo eso.

-¿Las _gracias_?

- Si, por, ya sabes, por ser, bueno, ya sabes… - ¡Que te pasa Hermione, tu nunca te trabas! - Por darme asilo en tu casa, bueno, eso trato de decir… bueno Ron, adiós

- ¡NO!... Digo, quiero decir, espera, espera, déjame, espera.

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojo un poco. Se fue a la sala y espero sentada a Ron. Él se había puesto ya su ropa limpia y se miraba al espejo, se acomodo un poco el cabello y salió con Hermione, abrió la puerta del baño y la miro sentada en el sofá de la sala.

- Déjame llevarte a tu casa…

- Bueno eso si no te lo voy a negar porque en realidad no sé ni en donde nos metimos…

- Perdóname por gritarte hace un momento… - Ron miraba sus pies, Hermione lo miraba con cierta ternura, Ron empezaba a sorprender a Hermione una vez más – soné muy duro, pero… es que estaba harto por tus gritos y…

- Tranquilo – La castaña rio, cosa que sonó como música a los oídos del pelirrojo – Yo también estaba un poco… confundida, no es fácil despertar con alguien…

- Vamos a hacer esto… tranquila, - Hermione se exaltó -no me refería a _eso_, sino a que, vamos a prometer que no volveremos a hablar de _eso_, hasta que estemos seguros, o… tal vez nunca. ¿Sí?

- OK. Eres un chico muy tierno Ron

Para Hermione, la sonrisa que acababa de ver en ese instante era lo mejor que había visto en su vida. Ron podía parecer grande y fuerte, pero con lo poco que lo conocía, ella ya sabía que era la persona más buena y noble del universo. Sonrió por instinto y sintió que esa escena pasaba por sus ojos como en cámara lenta. No eso no puede estar pasando, nadie puede sentir algo por una persona tan rápidamente. No, eso no puede ser posible. Tal vez eso solo era un sentimiento pasajero, algo que pronto iba a pasar, pero para Hermione, eso era un lindo y hermoso sentimiento que se le estaba empezando a formar en su ya débil corazón. Ron levanto la mirada y quedaron de frente los dos. Tanto Ron y Hermione, sintieron quemar sus miradas, por lo que la retiraron al instante, algo estaba pasando, algo muy fuerte y poderoso. Algo que a Ron y a Hermione les estaba gustando.

- ¿Dónde vives?

- Vivo en los Departamentos _Daytoday_, están en el centro de Londres…

Ron comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Hermione, estas en los departamentos _Daytoday _– Ron se agarraba el estomago de la risa –

- ¿Qué? – Hermione se levanto del sofá y abrió la puerta, miro el pasillo y noto que era cierto, su departamento no estaba ni a más de 4 metros - ¿Pero…? – Hermione siguió a Ron en su carcajada y ambos se destornillaban de risa

- Esto sí que es raro, así que somos vecinos ¿Eh?, vamos que te llevare a casa, aunque sean dos metros pero, bueno, la intención cuenta ¿No?

Hermione se levanto nuevamente del sofá y camino junto a Ron, esté la miraba de reojo, y ella también.

- ¿Que número es tu departamento?

- Es el 483

- El mío es el 473, por si quieres visitarme…

Hermione no evito sonrojarse un poco, pero poco a poco su mente comenzó a tener fuerza y recordó a una chica que anteriormente entraba a ese mismo departamento

_- Yo voy al departamento 473, es este que esta por acá, nos vemos Hermione y bienvenida, un día yo también me vendré a vivir por aquí y te visitare, nos vemos._

_- Si, adiós Lavender._

Quedaron justamente delante del departamento de la castaña, Ron la miraba y notó que Hermione tenía cierta decepción en el rostro

- Hermione… ¿Estas…?

- Ron…

- Que ocurre, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Tienes novia?

Hermione no sabía de qué color esta el rostro de Ron, pasaba del verde al morado y después al café al blanco. Ron enmudeció por completo, ¿_De dónde venía todo eso_? Acaso Hermione conoce a… ¿_De dónde_? ¿_Qué ocurre_? Ese silencio la castaña lo tomo de la peor manera posible. Se volteo y busco su llave en… ¡**RAYOS**! Exactamente esa bolsa tenía que romperse en ese preciso momento, y exactamente tenía que estar la llave de mi casa… esto es el colmo.

- De donde conoces a… Lavender

- Mira, no es mi intención haberte ''_Molestado'_' con tu novia, solo te pido que me dejes en paz, sin querer, por la culpa de cierto chico, mi vestido se rompió y tal vez mis llaves se pudieron quedar en el bar, en el carro, o en tu sucia sala…

- Oye, tranquila… que es lo que te pasa…

Hermione se paró en seco, ya que había decidido ir a administración por ayuda.

- Solo quiero, que me dejes en paz por favor, tienes… novia – Hermione sintió una fuerte decepción hacia el colorado, ¿Acaso eso puede ser posible?

- Hermione…

- Déjame en paz Ron, Por favor.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – Ron se quedo parado viendo como la castaña se alejaba cabizbaja y llegaba al elevador

Perdon si no devuelvo los comentarios, pero enserio **GRACIAS**!


	5. Un día de emociones

- ¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione!

A la castaña se le paró el corazón. Acaso ese chico no entiende de que ella no quiere estar con alguien y menos aún si está comprometido. Es un idiota redomado. Siguió caminando pero, al mirar despistadamente hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que el chico aun seguía persiguiéndola sin pudor por todo el edificio.

- ¿Desde cuándo me estas siguiendo Ron? – Hermione seguía caminando.

- Desde que bajaste… ¿Qué te pasa? Por qué me dejaste ahí, solo… arriba.

Hermione se detuvo y volteo lentamente hacia un Ron un poco asombrado, ella sintió que ardía en llamas.

- ¡Y qué quieres que haga cuando me vengo a enterar de que tienes novia!

Ron quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no era más que la verdad ¿Qué pretendía con Hermione sabiendo que tarde o temprano se casaría con alguien que ni siquiera amaba?

- Sabes, creo que… creo que tienes razón, perdón.

Ron sin más se dio la vuelta y emprendió de nuevo hacia el elevador. Hermione no dijo nada, al verlo ir sintió unas ganas enormes de alcanzarlo, de hablarle y decirle… ¿Decirle qué? Ellos solo habían tenido una noche juntos… una noche en donde ambos fueron un solo cuerpo, donde ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos no alcanzarían más placer, una noche en la que Hermione nunca olvidaría a Ron Weasley.

- Esto tiene que terminar Lavender.

- No puedo, me estoy haciendo adicta a ti, adicta a todo lo que me das… - Lavender mordía levemente el cuello de Draco Malfoy.

- Quieres… quieres dejar de morderme – Draco se levanto furioso, se puso su camisa y buscaba su ropa interior – Solo accedo a esto por el maldito video que tienes, aunque agradece que no te demandaré, agradécelo en verdad.

- Todo es por ella verdad… todo es por esa patética lunática. ¡Ella no tiene lo que yo tengo! Ella no tiene esto que tanto te gusta… - Lavender tocaba su entrepierna con mucha ímpetu.

- Lo que pasa es que estas enferma. –Draco salió de la habitación de Lavender, después busco sus llaves, tomó sus cosas del trabajo y salió del departamento de la rubia. Él ya estaba harto de toda esa situación, Lavender solo lo utilizaba sexualmente, iba a buscarlo donde trabajaba solo para proponerle ir a su departamento a tener relaciones sexuales, cosa que el chico no quería hacer, pero '_'Por arte de magia''_ el primer encuentro intimo que tuvo con la rubia fue grabado, ella amenazaba con mandárselo a Luna Lovegood quien estaba casada con el rubio desde hace ya 2 años y quien, estaba embarazada.

Todo comenzó 5 años atrás, cuando Draco estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lavender Brown. Ella tenía su relación con Ron, pero el Draco aún la veía como la mujer más perfecta para él. Un día, Ron no accedió a tener relaciones con Lavender, cosa que hizo que la rubia estallara, ya que, para ella eso era una cosa sumamente importante, pues con eso le demostraba cuando la amaba. Draco, como buen mejor amigo de la chica, siempre estaba ahí cuando peleaba con el pelirrojo, sin embargo por descuido, por amor, por coincidencia… tuvieron sexo esa noche. Pero Draco no conto que Lavender grabaría ese encuentro. Meses después, la vida sexual entre Ron y Lavender volvió a ser la misma y Lavender no volvió a buscar más al rubio, cosa que lo hizo sufrir demasiado, tanto que llego a tener que ir con un psicólogo, en este caso psicóloga, llamada Luna Lovegood. Luna poco a poco logró que Draco se mantuviera despejado de todo lo que tenía que ver con Lavender y vaya que logró hacerlo ya que el rubio se volvió a enamorar y esta vez fue de su psicóloga.

Draco entro a su auto y miró su celular, en la pantalla tenia notificado que había 4 llamadas perdidas, todas provenían de su casa. Draco sin pensarlo marcó.

- ¿Si? – Una voz dulce y adormilada contestaba del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Los desperté? ¿Cómo estas tu y el nene?

- Estamos bien descuida… Draco ¿Dónde estás?

- Uhm, es que… estoy en el trabajo, estoy con Ron y Harry, ya sabes cómo son estos tipos… – Draco rió, cosa que Luna no creyó ni una pizca – bueno linda, voy directo para allá, ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de desayuno?

- Amor, según sé, estas en el trabajo y no puedes salir… ¿Tienes algo que contarme Draco?

Sin dudas Draco había olvidado de que Luna era psicóloga.

- Nada amor, ya deja de ver cosas donde no son ¿Ok?, bueno, me habían dado permiso de salir por un momento pero bueno si no quieres verme…

- ¡Ay amor! Perdóname en serio, siento ser así, tal vez el embarazo me pone muy preocupona… ya sabes cómo soy… bueno amor tengo que irme, mi papá está tocando la puerta y no quiero dejarlo esperar, te amo Draco y te amo mucho.

Luna colgó. Draco sintió un leve ardor en los ojos, sin duda Luna no merecía esto, no merecía ser su mujer. Aventó el teléfono al asiento del co-piloto y golpeo el volante ferozmente. Agacho la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano Luna se enteraría de toda esa situación.

Hermione aún estaba parada viendo cerrar el elevador con Ron dentro, Hermione sentía una punzada en el pecho, no debía dejarlo ir así, no quería.

- ¿Señorita?

Hermione volteo, el portero de los departamentos la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Uhm, Hola… disculpa, es que tuve un problema con mi puerta y está cerrada, no puedo entrar…

- Descuide, tenemos un repuesto de su llave aquí – El portero se agacho por debajo de su estante – tomé, esta es su llave.

- Gracias – Hermione le sonrió aunque noto que le estaba mirando las piernas, ya que ese vestido estaba roto por un lado, por donde cayeron las llaves. Presiono el botón que haría bajar el elevador que seguramente, había dejado a Ron en el piso donde vivían.

Ron entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta con llave, si Lavender tocará o tratara de abrir estaría cerrado y se iría, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Se dejó caer en su sillón preferido y decidió que sería mejor olvidar todo aquello que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- Todo será mejor así – El pelirrojo hablaba para sí mismo - ¿Qué rayos pudo haber pasado en una noche?, Nadie se enamora con una noche… - Ron quedó mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pedía a gritos al cielo que no estuviera pasando lo que Ron estaba temiendo.

Mientras tanto, el elevador amenazaba con detenerse en cualquier momento y Hermione no quería salir aún. Ella sabía muy bien que al salir pasaría por la puerta de Ron y eso era algo que no quería hacer, el elevador abrió sus puertas y la castaña no le quedo más remedio que salir de ahí.

- Oye… oye.

Hermione se petrifico. Una voz de chica le estaba susurrando, ella volteo despacio y miró que al lado de la puerta de Ron había una pelirroja que la estaba llamando, si más lo recordaba esa chica se llamaba Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? – En vez de afirmación pudo sonar pregunta.

- ¿En donde esta mi hermano?

Hermione guardo silencio y tomo de la mano a Ginny. Ambas chicas se dirigieron al departamento de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¿De quién es esta casa?

- Es mía Ginny. Dio la casualidad de que ayer en la tarde me cambia aquí, este es mi hogar.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Ginny quedo con la boca abierta.

- Si… lo sé. Y por favor, no quiero que me vuelvas a nombrar a tu hermano… ¿Quieres un té?

- Claro… Hermione, me puedes decir que ocurrió ayer.

Hermione colocó dos tazas, una delante de ella y la otra delante de Ginny. Hecho en tetera agua y la puso en la estufa, donde el agua pronto estaría hirviendo. Le entrego un sobrecito que contenía el té. Hermione trataba de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabía muy bien que desde que entraron a la casa, ella la estaba observando.

- Antes de que quieras preguntarme algo, iré a cambiarme, me siento incomoda así.

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama, al regresar Ginny ya había tomado el agua de la estufa y había servido los dos Té.

- ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa ó ya no querrás evadirme? – Ginny la miraba ceñuda.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Ahora sí, vamos, ¿Qué quieres saber? – La castaña hablaba un poco temerosa, aún no conocía muy bien a Ginny, pero d pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de contarle todo lo que había sucedido y toda la batalla que se estaba liberando en su cabeza, sin dudas que confiaba en Ginny.

- Primero que nada, ¿Estás bien? Recuerdo que te sentías mal anoche en el bar, ¿Ahora como te sientes? – La pelirroja miraba directamente a los ojos a Hermione, cosa que provoco que ella estallara en lágrimas.

- ¡No, no estoy bien!

Hermione llevó sus manos a su rostro, Ginny se levantó de un salto y la fue a abrazar. Hermione respondió al abrazo y lloró con más ganas.

- Tranquila, vamos, desembucha ¿Qué te pasa? – Ginny se sentó a un lado de ella y tomó las manos temblorosas de Hermione.

- Es que, todo lo que tengo que contarte es muy largo… tendría que contarte el motivo de porque me vine a vivir aquí y todo lo que ocurrió anoche, no creo terminar. – Hermione hablaba con la voz crispada.

- Aquí estaré Hermione, no me voy a ir hasta que te sientas mejor.

Una vez más las chicas se abrazaron, y ambas se dieron cuenta de que a partir de ese día, las dos estarían más unidas que nunca.

Desde hace más de cinco minutos el teléfono no paraba de sonar, eso estaba preocupando a Harry. Ginny había desaparecido sin decir nada y Harry estaba tratando de localizar a Ron, tal vez el estaría con ella. Harry decidió marcarle al pelirrojo pero no contestaba, sin más, se cambió de ropa y decidió, fue a tocar a su puerta.

- ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Tienes que abrirme!

Ron no quería hablar con nadie, pero sin dudas Harry sería de muy buena ayuda. Se levanto del sofá y arrastrando los pies le abrió la puerta a su cuñado.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Ron? ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? ¿Qué pasó con esa chica? ¿Y Ginny?

- Son demasiadas preguntas para mi Harry. – Ron se volvió a sentar en el sofá, Harry se fue directo al refrigerador y saco 2 cervezas heladas, las abrió y se sentó con su amigo.

- Te vez horrible Ron ¿Qué tienes?

Ron miró ceñudo a Harry.

- Pues mira, tú te vez muy guapo Harry, dame tu consejo para mantener mi cara bien hidratada.

- Vamos Ron, me refiero a que te vez mal, ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Lavender?

Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Harry le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

- Sabía que te habías peleado con ella.

- No Harry, ni te imaginas. No es el problema con Lavender, si no con la chica con la que me vine del bar ayer, ¿La recuerdas? – Ron tomó su cerveza y le dio un sorbo, Harry lo imito.

- ¿Hermione? Se llama Hermione, ¿Cierto?

- La misma.

- Ron… ¿Qué hicieron ayer? – Harry miraba fijamente a Ron, Ron en cambio miraba todos lados menos la mirada acusadora de su amigo - ¡Ron!

- ¡Nos acostamos! ¡Y por alguna puta razón no dejo de pensar en ello! – Ron por inercia se llevo nuevamente las manos a la cabeza, Harry bufó.

- Ron, creo que tienes que olvidarlo… te casarás y…

- ¿Cómo lo olvidaré si vive a 5 metros de mi casa?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Si Harry, vive en este mismo sector, en este mismo edificio y en este mismo piso. ¡Como diantre puede ocurrir esto!

- Cielos amigos, ¿Cómo harás para verla ahora a la cara? ¡Te acostaste con ella!

- ¡Cállate Harry!, solo lo sabremos tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? Además, eso no es todo. ¡Conoce a Lavender!

Harry quedó boquiabierto. Sin dudas esta vez Ron si estaba más que perdido.

- Todo comenzó hace como 1 semana, yo estaba decidida a todo por alguien que… no supo valorarme.

Ginny escuchaba atenta la historia de Hermione.

- El se llama Viktor, vivíamos juntos en España, ahí lo conocí – Hermione se sonó ruidosamente la nariz – después de casi 3 años de relación, el me propuso matrimonio. Mis amigas me habían organizado una despedida de soltera… y, nos fuimos a un bar esa noche, Viktor se quedo con unos amigos en nuestra casa, porque ellos también tendrían la despedida de soltero de él. Una amiga estaba embarazada y de repente le vinieron los dolores de parto, yo estaba espantada y no quise llamar al padre del bebé ya que estaba en la despedida de Viktor… - Hermione suspiró -

- ¿Y qué más Herms?

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que los habíamos dejado solos y… nos imaginamos que su despedida ya habría terminado. Una amiga y yo fuimos a buscarlos y… al entrar a mi casa, noté que no había ningún hombre, más que Viktor.

- ¿Estaba solo él? ¿Estaba solo?

- No… él, el estaba en nuestra recámara, con 3 tipas – Hermione rompió en llanto nuevamente, Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió abrazarla. Hermione había pasado por un momento sin dudas muy duro, si a ella le llegara a pasar lo mismo con Harry, ella se moriría. Ginny trataba de decirle palabras que hicieran sentir mejor a Hermione, pero no encontraba las palabras. Poco a poco Hermione se fue recuperando y se tranquilizó.

- Es por eso que te cambiaste de hogar.

- Si, después de eso, le avente en su cara el anillo de compromiso, y me fui. Al día siguiente me comenzó a buscar pero, le dije que me dejara en paz, el me amenazo con que me encontraría, pero, decidí mejor irme del país y venirme a un lugar diferente… por eso escogí Londres. – La castaña sentía un gran alivio en el pecho, dejar que Ginny supiera esa horrible historia le quito un peso de encima.

- Te juro que si llego a ver a ese tal Viktor, lo mató. – Hermione y Ginny rieron – Eso es Hermione, ríe. Tienes que olvidar ese mal momento, tal vez el destino hizo que conocieras a Ron…

Hermione palideció de pronto. Otro tema a tratar era Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Y espera Harry, aún viene la bomba!

- ¡No Ron, ya cállate! – Harry se tapaba los oídos, sin duda, cuando tenga ganas de deprimirse, tenía que escuchar todos los problemas de Ron.

- Lavender me dijo que no invitaría a mis amigos a la boda ¡¿Acaso crees eso posible?

- ¿Qué? - El rostro de Harry se torno triste. – No me digas que…

- ¡Ni lo menciones amigo! – Ron abrazo a su amigo por los hombros – Si no invitan a toda la bola de desquiciados, no habrá boda, y ella tiene que estar de acuerdo conmigo, hombre, ¡Pero si yo soy el novio!

Los chicos comenzaron a reír, sin duda ni una chica, ni millones de chicas harían que la amistad entre estos dos terminara.

- Creo que lo que ocurrió anoche con tu hermano es algo que _debo_ olvidar.

- dices ¿_Lo que ocurrió_?

- Si Ginny, es que… tu hermano y yo… bueno, ya sabes.

- ¡No me mientas Hermione! – Ginny hecho una carcajada, la verdad es que estaba feliz de saber eso, que Hermione y Ron tuvieran algo más que una amistad sería más que genial, así por fin Ron se daría cuenta de que es el peor error casarse con una vieja chiflada.

- No te miento Ginny – La castaña sonreía – Es la verdad, que vergüenza.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Al contrario eso es ¡La mejor noticia! Y bien… - Ginny alzaba las cejas acosadoramente.

- Ni pienses que te diré mis intimidades.

- ¡Vamos Hermione!

- No Ginny… ¡Es tu hermano!

- ¿Y eso que más da? Tú eres mi amiga y me interesa saber que sentiste.

Hermione sintió algo muy lindo cuando Ginny le dijo eso. Ahora la que se levanto fue ella y la abrazo, Ginny también le devolvió el abrazo.

- Ya Hermione, ¡No quiero llorar ahora! – Ginny se echaba aire con las manos – Dime, cuéntame por favor… solo dime bien, mal o pésimo, que te puedo asegurar que esa será tu respuesta.

- Ni lo creas Ginny, con decirte que no puedo sacarme ese momento de la cabeza. – Hermione jugaba con la tela de su pijama y por alguna razón extraña sonreía bobamente.

- Creo que es mucha información por hoy… - Ginny tenía cara de asco - ¿Quieres salir al cine? Hoy Harry y los chicos irán a jugar fútbol y nos dejara solas, bueno me refiero a mí y a Luna.

- ¿Luna?

- Si, Luna es una amiga, es esposa de Draco, es amigo de Ron, Harry y mío. Te aseguro que Luna y Draco te caerán muy bien. Iremos solo Luna, tú y yo al cine, algo así como una tarde de chicas.

- Gracias Ginny, gracias por hacerme sentir bien en este momento.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, te aseguro que a partir de hoy, cambiaras tu vida radicalmente.

- Espero que ese cambio sea para bien.

- Ni lo dudes Hermione.

Ginny y Hermione se volvieron a abrazar, Ginny se despido y Hermione entro rápido a darse una ducha, sin duda no imaginaba lo que le esperaba por la tarde, ni los problemas en el que cierto chico pelirrojo la metería.


	6. La decepción de Luna

- ¿Hermione, estas lista?

Ginny asomo su roja cabellera por el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de la castaña. Cuando Hermione entro al baño, Ginny pensaba irse a su departamento, pero en ese instante Harry le llamó al móvil y se sentó en un sillón para mandarse besos durante 20 minutos, después se dio cuenta de la hora que era y decidió verificar si Hermione ya estaba lista.

- ¿Hermione?

Después, Ginny comenzó a escuchar el agua de la regadera en el baño, Hermione aun seguía duchándose. Sin más, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del cuatro pero se topo con una gran repisa llena de fotos. Ginny se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse, pero no pudo. Se acerco sigilosamente y comenzó a observar las fotos. Había a lo menos unas 8 fotos en el estante. Todas mostraban a Hermione con una sonrisa radiante al lado de sus padres, atrás se veía como estaba la _torre Eiffel_, tal vez ese día habían salido de día de campo. En otras fotos, eran de Hermione en sus graduaciones escolares, cargando sus diplomas y sus reconocimientos. La última foto fue la que acaparo toda la atención de la curiosa pelirroja. Hermione lucia sonriendo y era abrazada por un gran hombre corpulento, debía ser Viktor Krum. Ginny sintió cierto sentimiento de indignación. ¿Cómo Hermione puede tenerlo aun en una maldita foto?

- ¿Ginny?

La pelirroja se asusto y dejo caer la foto que estaba en sus manos, de pronto Ginny miro hacia el suelo y vio el marco de la foto roto en mil pedazos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Hermione…. Lo siento, déjame levantarlo…

Ginny se agacho a recoger la foto y Hermione la tomo del brazo.

- Ginny… no pasa nada. Esa foto… de hecho no sé que hace aquí, quería un recuerdo y… creo que esa es la única foto donde sonrió. – Hermione noto que Ginny aun seguía roja de la vergüenza, asi que decidió levantarla y ambas se sentaron en la cama.

- En serio Hermione, soy una torpe, perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Ginny, en verdad. Además, estaba pensando en hacer justamente lo mismo. –Hermione le sonrió a Ginny y esta se levanto de la cama, ya que Hermione llevaba puesta su bata de baño.

- Te esperaré en la sala, le llamaré a las chicas para que también estén listas. – Después de salir, Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado sentada, y comenzó a marcar los números de su móvil.

- Puedes dejar de hacer esa cara de tonto cuando estás hablando con mi hermana, creo que a veces me asustas.

- No pongo cara de tonto Ron – Harry sonreía a la nada – Lo que pasa es que nunca entenderás esto. Bueno, hasta que nos des la sorpresa y te enamores.

Ron levanto las cejas, desafiante.

- ¡Pero si yo si estoy enamorado! – Ron se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. – Que no quiera decírselos no es mi problema.

- No me digas, estas enamorado de Lavender, y yo amo a Cormac Mclaggen.

- ¡Le diré a Ginny que hablas de sus ex novios! Además… tú bien sabes que ya no puedo hacer nada para detener esa maldita boda. – Ron ahora fruncía los labios.

Harry lo miraba horrorizado.

- ¿¡Acaso no piensas decirle lo que ocurrió contigo y con…?

- ¡Claro que no! Quieres que me mate acaso. Si le llego a decir eso, no solo me mata, si no que querrá casarse conmigo ¡1000 veces más! Tu bien sabes que ella ya se ha enterado de que me acosté varias veces con Pansy y le valió. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso cambia las cosas?

Harry miraba pensativo a Ron. Pobre Ron, sin duda. Ron abatido, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Desde que Hermione cruzo la puerta para irse a su habitación, no pudo sacar las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo, de cómo gemía su nombre de esa manera, de cómo le gritaba por más…

- ¡RON!

Ron se levanto exaltado, Harry lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¡Te hable más de tres veces amigo!... ¿Qué rayos piensas?

- Na- nada Harry, lo que pasa es que… no tengo ganas de ir a jugar hoy. –Mintió descaradamente.

- Ron, después de lo que me contaste y como lo contaste – Harry sintió un escalofrió - creo que Hermione te está empezando…

Ron levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos al instante.

- Me está… ¿Qué?

De pronto la puerta del departamento de Ron se abrió de par en par. Ginny entro con el móvil en mano.

- Si, ok, nos vemos ahí. Te queremos temprano Luna… Si, Harry me dijo que tal vez irían a jugar Futbol, tal vez Draco se anime… nos vemos, adiós.

- Donde estabas cariño – Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y esta se le abalanzo al cuello, Ron por otro lado, dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente al sillón.

- ¿Hace un momento no estaban hablando por teléfono? ¿Pues entonces de que rayos hablaban?

Harry y Ginny se miraron un instante y sonrieron. Después, ambos se besaron como si nadie – Ni siquiera un Ron con cara de asco – los estuviera mirando.

Hermione ya estaba lista. Se miraba cada 2 segundos en el espejo y se acomodaba el vestido, trataba de arreglar su indomable cabello o trataba de maquillarse un poquito más. Estaba muy nerviosa, no había visto a Ron y sentía, que de algún modo, ese día – precisamente ese día – terminaría cerca de él, y así, tendrían que hablar. Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo y ahora se puso un poco de perfume. Sonrió satisfecha y miró como su reflejo también sonreía.

- Hermione, ¿Ya estas lista? – Una voz familiar resonó en la puerta, Hermione tomo su bolso y fue directo a abrirla.

- Listo Ginny… - Hermione se quedo pálida al ver que Harry estaba con Ginny - No sabía que…

- Oh, por mi no te preocupes Hermione – Harry le sonreía – Solo las llevaré al centro comercial, después harán sus cosas de chicas. Los chicos y yo iremos a otra parte.

Hermione trato de contener un profundo suspiro de alegría, no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie, mucho menos a Harry. Hermione quería estar por lo pronto lo más lejos de cierto pelirrojo.

- Me lo prometiste Draco, me prometiste que irías a jugar con los chicos. – Luna Lovegood tenía las manos en la cintura, miraba a Draco con el seño fruncido, el trataba de esquivar su profunda y penetrante mirada.

- Amor lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo pendiente aún y…

Draco miró como la mirada de Luna dejaba de ser penetrante y ahora se convertía en una mirada triste y apagada. Draco se moría de ganas por volver a estar con sus amigos, pero el muy bien sabía que no duraría ni 3 segundos mirando a Ron. Los últimos meses se había estado acostando con su futura esposa y eso le dolía a Draco. Quería desasearse completamente de Lavender y poder ser feliz con Luna y con su próximo hijo, pero algo lo impedía.

- Luna no te pongas así…

Sin más, Luna sonrió.

- Tranquilo cariño no ocurre nada… además, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, así que, me iré a acostar un rato. Si tienes hambre o quieres algo de beber, me dices y yo te lo traeré.

Luna salió cuidadosamente del despacho que Draco tenía en casa de ambos. Draco sintió arder sus ojos, el sabia que Luna necesitaba salir, necesitaba a sus amigas… pero por la culpa de sus errores, Luna tenía que pagar las consecuencias. El rubio se sentó en su silla, y trato de despejar un poco su mente, no tenía trabajo que hacer, solo lo había dicho para tratar de evadir cualquier tema relacionado salidas con sus amigos y también con Ron.

Luna se recostó en su cama y limpio una lagrima rebelde que escurría por su mejilla. Tenía que contarles a sus amigas como iba su embarazo y que nombres había decidido ya. Ella sin dudas nunca lloraba, ella era fuerte, pero sin duda, estaba sentimental. Comenzó a sonar una melodía, Luna reconoció que era el teléfono de Draco. Sonó 2 veces más y Draco no salía. Pensó que tal vez era urgente y sin más, corrió a contestar el teléfono móvil. Se acerco a la sala y busco el saco de Draco, ahí estaba el móvil.

- ¿Número desconocido?

Luna trato de identificar el número, pero apareció en la pantalla '_Número desconocido'. – _Luna decidió contestar.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto Draco? Te necesito ahora. O tu lunática esposa también quiere que le hagas el amor todos los días…

Luna colgó el teléfono y sintió que sus ojos no resistirían más. Aventó el teléfono móvil a la pared y este se rompió casi al instante. Draco, al escuchar el ruido, salió asustado, buscando a su esposa, pero lo que encontró fueron los puños de la pequeña rubia.

- Como… rayos… te atreves… maldito… cobarde… - Cada palabra, era cada golpe que trataba de dar Luna, Draco asombrado por la actitud de Luna la tomo de las muñecas

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Ya sé porque no quieres salir a ningún lado! ¡Ya sé porque llegas tan tarde! ¡Ya sé porque no te atreves a mirar a Ron!...

Draco trago saliva dificultosamente, esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma? ¡Engañarme a mí! ¡Y también a tu propio amigo!... ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – Luna corrió hacia su recamara, Draco trato de tomarla del brazo pero Luna se zafo exitosamente.

- Luna… ¿Pero, porque dices eso?... ¡Luna!

- ¡Ya deja de engañarme! Tu teléfono sonó… y era esa maldita… ¡Esa maldita Lavender! – Luna lloraba como nunca. Draco trataba de no hacerlo también, ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto? - ¡Porque Draco! ¡¿Por qué!

- Luna, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como las piensas…

- ¿Ah no? Pues déjame decirte que ya no me importa Draco, ya no me importa con quien te revuelques o ¡Hagas el amor como dice esa maldita infeliz!

Luna comenzó a tambalearse, sintió como sus lágrimas empañaban su vista. Draco trató de sostenerla pero no pudo. De pronto, Luna quedo tirada en el suelo, inmóvil.

- ¿Todo listo?

- Si

- Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Harry, Ginny y Hermione iban caminando por el pasillo. La castaña sintió desfallecer cuando vio que el pelirrojo cerraba con llave su departamento.

- ¿Listo Ron?

- Si, ya estoy Harry, solo falta que…

Ron volteo y su mirada quedo justamente donde estaba la de Hermione. Ron trato de esquivarla pero algo le impidió dejar de mirar a esa castaña que le provocaba cosas realmente extrañas. Hermione se preguntó si la mirada de Ron podía ser más perfecta. Ron tenía algo que hacía que Hermione olvidara todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, algo inusual que solo el pelirrojo poseía. Algo inexplicable, algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era.

- ¿Qué es lo que te falta tarado? No vez que nos estas retrasando. – Ginny había notado el intercambio de miradas de los dos. Hermione giro un poco y se le quedo mirando a la pared, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Anda, ya vámonos si quieres. Y deja de decirme tarado, que aquí el único tarado es Harry.

Hermione no evito reír, ella sabía que él quería mucho a Harry, pero sin dudas, el pelirrojo tenía un sentido del humor muy sarcástico. Era tan único. Ron sonrió al verla, él pensaba que se veía tan adorable sonriendo de esa forma.

- Perdón, solo que…

- Tranquila Hermione, todos sabemos que eso es cierto, ¿Verdad amor? – Ginny tomo del cuello a Harry y este le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Ron decidió caminar más rápido y Hermione lo siguió, aunque no mucho, ya no soportaría volver a mirar los hermosos ojos de Ron.

- Porque estas tan callada.

Hermione se sobresalto en exceso. Volteo disimuladamente y vio que Ron jugaba con una pequeña piedra que estaba en el suelo.

- No, solo que… nada olvídalo.

Ron levanto la cabeza y miro a Hermione que estaba sonrojándose. - Hermione…. Perdón por ocultarte que tenia novia pero…

No supo cómo ni de donde llegaron las fuerzas para hacer lo que hizo. Hermione le tapo la boca con un dedo y le pidió silencio. Se acerco poco a poco y dejo que la tortura terminara. Ella sabía que la noche que había vivido con Ron iba a ser inolvidable y que sin dudas quería volver a repetirla. En una sola noche, se dio cuenta de que Viktor Krum no merecía estar más en sus pensamientos. Ella tenía el derecho de re-hacer su vida nuevamente, y poco le importaba si ese pelirrojo que aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco tenia novia. Lo beso como nunca había besado a nadie y Ron se aferro de su pequeña cintura y juro en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de cómo unían sus cuerpos a la mitad de la noche. Ron sentía como poco a poco el sabor de Hermione se quedaba en sus labios y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera. Gracias a Merlín, Harry y Ginny siempre tardaban a la hora de darse besos, así que Ron no dudo más y aferro más su cuerpo con el de la chica. Hermione sintió desfallecer cuando sintió la húmeda y enloquecedora lengua del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO RO-RO?


	7. El comienzo

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!...Bueno, si la estaba besando…

- ¡Pensé que éramos amigas Hermione! – Lavender comenzó a llorar con una facilidad tremenda.

- ¿Amigas? – Hermione trato de sonar lo más normal que podía – Muy apenas y sé tu nombre. Además, fue… un error. Creí que era mi novio porque topamos de espaldas y… nada más nos besamos, no tuvimos tiempo ni siquiera de vernos… - Ron la miraba atónito, ¿Hermione Tenia novio?

Lavender miro a los ojos a Ron, esté aún seguía mirando a Hermione con ceño.

- Que es lo que está pasando aquí Ro-Ro. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

- Esa… esa. – Ron camino hacia Lavender y le tomo la mano – Tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.

Hermione sintió un leve ardor en los labios, sin duda, sus labios pedían a gritos besar los de Ron. Hermione negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo es posible sentir eso si ni siquiera lo conoce bien? La castaña aún miraba el lugar por donde Ron se había ido de la mano con Lavender… ¿Acaso la… quería? No puede ser. Hace un momento Ron la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y ahora tal vez le pidió que se fueran para que estuvieran juntos íntimamente… Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella volteo. Era Ginny.

- ¿Por qué Ron no está? Harry fue por unas cosas que olvido en el departamento, no tarda en bajar.

- Ron fue con… su novia. Tal vez no irá. –La castaña se metió al asiento de atrás, quería llorar y no sabía el motivo. ¿Cómo alguien podía meterse tanto en su corazón si llevaba escasos dos días de conocerlo? Era algo… inexplicablemente hermoso.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad ahora.

- Todo lo que dijo Hermione es verdad… además, no te traje aquí para hablar de Hermione sino de nosotros.

Lavender palideció, Ron tomo aire.

- Si no invitas a mis amigos a la boda, no habrá nada.

- ¿Lo dices por eso o porque existe otra mujer? – Lavender comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Ron puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora!

- ¡No existe otra mujer! – _Mentira_… Ron enmudeció por completo. Una vocecilla le hablaba en su interior.

- ¡¿Entonces! Yo sé que tus amigos no tienen nada que ver con esto…

- ¡QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE LLORAR! – El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello. - ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS MANIPULACIONES, CON TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS, CON QUE NO QUIERAS A MIS AMIGOS Y LO PRINCIPAL… ESTOY HARTO DE TI!

- Nunca me habías gritado de esta manera… - Lavender quiso acercarse a Ron, el se negó. Ron dio la vuelta para marcharse pero, nuevamente voltio con Lavender.

- Y si, tal vez exista otra mujer.

Ron salió de su departamento, lo último que escucho fue que su lámpara se hacía añicos porque alguien la había aventado contra la pared.

- ¿Dónde se metió Ron? ¡Se está haciendo tarde!

- Aquí estoy Harry, vámonos, antes de que la loca de Lav nos persiga.

Ron abrió la puerta del carro y Hermione estaba ahí, la chica se corrió un poco hacia el otro extremo del coche y Ron entro. Harry y Ginny también se subieron al auto y el moreno puso en marcha el automóvil.

- ¿Dónde te metiste Ron? – Ginny se voltio hacia su hermano.

- Lo siento… es que, arregle unas cosas con Lavender. – Ron sintió unas enormes ganas de saltar del auto, sentía que los ojos de Hermione lo taladraban.

- Ginny ya déjalo en paz… no nos incumbe lo que hagan…

- ¡Cállate Potter y sigue conduciendo! Ron pero… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Ginny… lo menos que quiero hacer ahora es hablar de esa loca, así que… olvidemos ese tema.

Hermione miró la ventana, tenía ganas de sonreír pero no quería que nadie lo notara. ¡ACASO ESTABA LOCA! Ron y Lavender eran novios pero… Hermione quería a Ron para ella, solo para ella…

- ¡NO!

- ¿Hermione? – Los tres chicos, voltearon con Hermione, la chica miraba a todos lados sin saber que decir. -¿Estás bien?

- Si… perdón es que… lo siento. - Ron y Harry al parecer le creyeron a la castaña, pero Ginny aún seguía observándola y eso la incomodaba.

- Cariño… - Harry detuvo el auto - ¿Acaso esta una ambulancia fuera de la casa de Luna y Draco?

- ¡DIOS MIO! ¡HARRY! ¡Están sacando una camilla con alguien…!

Harry, Ginny y Ron salieron por instinto del auto, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, así que también salió del auto. Ginny corrió de la mano con Harry hacia la casa de Luna y Draco. Ron notó la actitud de Hermione y camino hacia ella.

- Draco y Luna son nuestros amigos, veníamos a ver si Draco iba a jugar y si Luna quería ir con ustedes de compras… pero… al parecer sucedió algo… ¡DEMONIOS!

Hermione voltio hacia la casa. Al parecer, ese rubio era Draco. Draco iba llorando cerca de una camilla en donde iba una chica, que debía ser Luna. Ginny estaba totalmente mal, lloraba como nunca, Harry trataba de alejar a Draco de la camilla, ya que este se aferraba demasiado y no dejaba trabajar a los enfermeros que llevaban a Luna.

- ¡Yo soy su esposo! ¡Quiero ir con ella ahora! – Draco no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Luna se había desmayado por su culpa y debido al golpe, Luna, perdió a su bebe.

- Draco… debes dejar que los señores hagan su trabajo…

- ¡Pero si estos imbéciles no quieren que me suba con Luna a la ambulancia!

Ron llego y tomo a Draco de los hombros, Draco lo miro y sin más, se abrazo del pelirrojo. Hermione no pudo contenerse y sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían.

-¡No Ron!, ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!... – Draco aún seguía abrazado del pelirrojo, estaba totalmente muerto en vida. Su bebe había muerto por su culpa y además, la vida de Luna peligraba también. Y solo por la culpa de su infidelidad con Lavender.

- Tranquilo… que tal si… que tal si nos vamos en el carro de Harry al hospital… por lo que veo, estos tipos no te dejaran subir a la ambulancia.

- Ron tiene razón… debemos irnos ahora.

Ginny volvió a tomar de la mano a Harry y ambos se dirigieron al carro, Hermione se sintió un poco alejada de la situación, no le pareció inconveniente hablar en un momento como ese.

- Sé que no es el momento… ella es Hermione… Hermione, el es Draco.

Draco seguía cabizbajo y miro a la castaña, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, Hermione se la devolvió.

- Bueno, vámonos. – Ron, Draco y Hermione caminaron hacia el auto y sus planes de diversión, se transformaron en una ida al hospital.

- ¡Llevo más de dos horas aquí! ¡Necesito saber cómo esta Luna Malfoy!

- Discúlpame Draco, pero mi hija es Luna Lovegood. Yo se lo advertí, le dije que tu ibas a ser una desgracia para su vida y mira… mira a donde la mandaste.

- Señor Lovegood no… - Harry se interpuso entre Draco y Xenophilius – No creo que…

- Déjalo Harry. Es verdad, no merezco estar aquí, todo es culpa mía.

Y sin más, Draco se dio la vuelta, tenía que parar todo esto y Lavender, no volvería a estar en su vida, jamás.

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Ron se acerco a Hermione. La castaña trato de irse pero, el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo. – Ahora.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tienes novia y…

- Dejare a Lavender por ti.

Hermione miró a Ron, por alguna razón sintió unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse sobre él. Paso un minuto, dos, tres… paso el tiempo. Ella no se cansaba de mirar los ojos más expresivos que había visto en su vida, sin duda, se perdía en el azul de los profundos ojos de Ron. El chico comenzó a rodear la cintura de la castaña y se fue acercando poco a poco… se besaron. Hermione tenía una lucha contra ella misma, algo le decía que besar a Ron era lo mejor y por otra parte algo le decía que estaba haciendo mal… ¿Quién tiene la razón?

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estás bien?

- Ron… esto es muy… apresurado, creo que estas confundido…

- No, no lo estoy.

- Si, Ron si lo estas.

- No, no lo estoy.

- ¡Sí! – Hermione se separo de él – Solo quieres esto por la noche que pasamos juntos… - Hermione bajo la voz, ya que todos voltearon a verlos – Tu amas a Lavender y…

- ¿Y que si te digo que me atraes más tu que en todo lo que he estado con Lavender?

Sin duda, Ron tenía un cierto poder sobre Ella.

- No sabes lo que dices… - Hermione se dio la vuelta pero el pelirrojo la abrazo por detrás-

- Y que si te digo qué… Quiero intentar que seamos algo tu y yo.

Hermione no pudo más, olvido todo, en donde estaba, esa vocecilla que le decía cosas y escucho a su corazón. Volteo y nuevamente sus labios se unieron de una forma salvaje y desenfrenada.


	8. Café y azul

- Ron… no puedo.

Hermione se separo bruscamente del pelirrojo. Él la miraba perplejo, con los labios aun hinchados, por la batalla de besos que ambos querían ganar.

- ¿De qué hablas? Te dije que debemos intentarlo… - Ron se acerco un poco más y Hermione se alejo.

- ¡Tienes novia!

- La dejaré.

- Ron…

- ¡Es verdad! Esa relación no es relación ya… es algo innecesario en mi vida y… contigo lo pude asegurar.

Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Se dio la vuelta, si seguía mirando esos ojos definitivamente, la policía se la llevaría presa por tener actitudes inadecuadas en un hospital. Mientras su mente se debatía entre sí huir de ahí o quedarse, unas grandes manos volvieron a rodear su cintura. Sintió el aliento de Ron en su oído y sin dudas, Hermione Granger perdió la batalla.

- ¿Por qué no confías en que podemos intentarlo?

- Es que… Ron, esto es algo apresurado. – Hermione se volteo y lo miró directamente a los ojos – No quiero sufrir en esto… esto es un juego muy peligroso… no debemos jugar con esto.

- Esto no es un juego, Hermione.

- Si, esto es un juego y ambos estamos jugando con fuego…

Hermione miraba suplicante a Ron, ese chico no entendía la gravedad de la situación, ya que sonreía y sonreía de una manera condenadamente sexy.

- Si es eso entonces, quiero quemarme.

La castaña se recargo en la pared, ya no podía más, se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Ron sonrió triunfante de nuevo, le encantaba perturbar de esa forma a Hermione, de esa forma en la que solo él podía hacerla sentir.

- ¿Familiares de… Luna Malfoy? – Ron y Hermione volvieron las cabezas, una enfermera se situó en medio del pasillo buscando los familiares de Luna. Harry y Ginny se pararon de inmediato y el Sr. Lovegood ya se situaba junto a la enfermera.

- Es Lovegood, Luna Lovegood.

- Creo que eso es lo que menos importa Señor. –Harry interrumpió- Si, nosotros somos sus familiares, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es el estado de Luna?

- La Señora Luna ha sufrido un legrado de última hora…

- ¿Legrado? ¿Qué es eso enfermera? – Ginny se aferraba más al brazo de Harry, Luna era su mejor amiga, ella no merecía esto. Ron y Hermione se acercaron más a la enfermera, el señor Lovegood miraba la escena en silencio, triste.

- Un legrado es una operación con urgencia, un aborto quirúrgico. La mayoría de los casos, se presenta un legrado cuando la paciente tiene 3 meses de edad… pero, como al desmayarse la señora Malfoy perdió al bebe debido al golpe y lamentablemente… eso no es todo.

Ginny no tenía el valor de preguntar. Se aferro ahora del cuello de Harry y lloro mucho más que antes. El señor Lovegood murmuraba maldiciones por doquier y todas iban directamente hacia Draco. Hermione no conocía a Luna, pero sin duda, todo eso era injusto. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar y no pudo evitarlo, después, sintió los brazos de Ron que la rodeaban y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Ron también lloraba.

- Que más sucede… - Harry hablo, casi en susurro –

- La señora Malfoy sufrió un ligero trauma. Al momento de caer al suelo, sufrió un ligero golpe en el lado izquierdo del cráneo, así que sufre una falta de memoria…

- ¡No! –

Draco había llegado en ese momento. Estaba a punto de irse del hospital y buscar a Lavender para decirle que estaba harto, pero había olvidado sus llaves en la mesita de la sala de espera. Todos miraban a Draco con ojos llorosos y sin más… Xenophilius se le hecho a los golpes. Draco no podía defenderse, no podía. Todo eso era su culpa y tenía que pagar.

- ¡Señores, estamos en un hospital! ¡Guardias! – La enfermera gritaba por la sala, Harry y Ron trataron de sujetar a él Sr Lovegood, quien seguía propinándole golpes en toda la cara a Draco. El rubio se dejaba, quería sentir más dolor físico, ya que el dolor que sentía por dentro no se podía comparar.

- Tienes que ayudarme. – Lavender se encontraba en una cafetería. Sin dudas, Hermione le iba a traer varios dolores de cabeza y eso no lo iba a permitir. Ella sabía que Ron y ella tenían cierto vínculo y eso era peligro para Lavender. Blaise Zabini, era tan apuesto como canalla. Este se encontraba enfrente de la rubia, quien lo miraba intimidantemente, ya que ambos habían estado hablando sobre una chica a la que el tenia que enamorar.

- Que recibiré a cambio. Sabes que yo debo tener ventaja. – Zabini sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Lavender con tono fastidiado - ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo?

- Ambas suenan excelente saliendo de tu boca, preciosa. – Blaise trato de acercarse más a Lavender, pero ella se retiro al instante. – Sabes bien que quiero dinero y mucho. Bueno, depende de que tan fea sea la chica…

- Hasta en eso tienes suerte, estúpido. La chica es linda, así que, en eso tienes un poco de ventaja.

Zabini volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sabes que en pocos meses tengo que irme a Japón a seguir con mis estudios.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero que Ron te vea una o dos veces con ella… Ron es tan tonto como para sentirse culpable por salir con alguien comprometida.

- ¿Ron, estúpido? Lavender, sabemos que eso es mentira.

- Yo mando aquí Blaise. Yo mando. – Lavender se levanto de la mesa decidida. – Así que, tengo más contactos, si no quieres ayudarme…

- Sabes que lo haré. Además, necesito diversión antes de ponerme a estudiar… - Zabini, con una mano le indico a Lavender que volviera a sentarse, esta obedeció.

- Bueno, este es mi plan.

- Te escucho, preciosa.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – La enfermera trataba de poner orden por decima vez. – Si no se tranquilizan…

- ¡Me tranquilizarse cuando este bastardo se vaya de aquí! – Draco seguía mirando el suelo, tenía el labio roto y un ojo hinchado - ¡Lárgate!

- Sr. Lovegood… lo siento, pero el Sr. Malfoy, no se puede retirar, aún… - Draco alzo la mirada – Tiene que enterarse de la situación de su esposa, aunque tenga diferencias con ella… aunque, después de lo que le diga…

- ¡¿Quedarse! ¡¿Pero…!

- Si no quiere respetar lo que estoy diciendo, Sr. Puede hacerme el favor de retirarse. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo y no quiero tener problemas por señores no que conocen el valor del Respeto.

Todos permanecieron callados.

- Antes de que continúe enfermera… Yo no estoy cuestionando su autoridad aquí. Lo único que si le voy a prohibir, es que cuestione como mi autoridad de padre. Cuando usted tenga sus hijos, y que un bastardo… un tipo le haga tanto daño a su hija y este en una camilla en el hospital muy grave… solo le pido que usted me comprenda.

Y sin más, el Sr. Lovegood camino hacia la recepción, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de un deprimido Draco. La enfermera enmudeció de pronto.

- Señorita. – Ginny hablo. – Esto ya me tiene harta. Si no me dice que es lo que tiene Luna, iré a hablar con su…

- Ok, lo siento. Les estaba diciendo que la Sra. Malfoy sufrió un ligero trauma, que provocara que olvide unas cosas…

- ¿Olvide? – Harry hablo, estaba nervioso. - ¿Cómo una Amnesia?

- Para no confundirlos… Luna solo recuerda todo hasta que tenía 19 años.

- Eso no puede ser posible, eso no…

- Tranquilícese Sr. Malfoy… usted también necesita una curación en esa boca. En un momento más, despertara Luna del coma inducido. Pero ella solo recordara que tiene 19 años. Poco a poco irá recuperando momento en su vida después de esa edad y…

- ¿Volverá a ser como antes? – Draco comenzó a llorar. - ¡Dígame que si!

- Quiero que esté tranquilo Sr. Malfoy… aún no se sabe si se recupere del todo… por ahora, no. Y si gusta acompañarme, necesito checarlo bien y cerrarle esa herida.

Draco perdió la noción de donde estaba y con quien. La enfermera comenzó a guiarlo, pero él no estaba ahí, esto ya era demasiado… esto no podía estar pasando.

- ¡Que vamos a hacer Harry! – Ginny lloraba en el pecho del moreno - ¿Qué le diremos a Luna cuando la miremos…?

- Esto puede sonar malo, pero… esto es bueno.

- ¡¿Acaso estas demente Ron?

- ¡No! – Ron esquivo un golpe de Ginny – Solo que, me refería a que no sabe que perdió a su hijo… eso le quitara un gran dolor de encima. ¿No lo creen?

- Bueno amor, eso es verdad. –Harry le daba unas palmaditas a Ginny en la espalda. – Ella nos reconocerá… la conocemos desde los 11 años así que…

- ¿Los conoce desde los 11? – Hermione hablo. – Y… a Draco, ¿Desde cuándo?

- A Draco lo conoció a los 22, así que…

- ¿Pueden decirme que les dijo la enfermera? – Xenophilius había llegado con los chicos, los cuatro se miraban tristes.

- Perfecto, entonces preciosa… nos veremos muy pronto.

- Te espero esta noche en mi casa Zabini. – Lavender se acerco a Blaise y le beso la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. – Te espero.

Lavender se fue caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Por un lado, el moreno también sonreía, de forma triunfante.

- Me las vas a pagar, perra. – Y sin más, Blaise se fue caminando a pagar la cuenta, mientras reía a sus adentros, Lavender se las vería con él, nadie juega con Blaise Zabini.

- Listo Sr. Malfoy. Procure no volver a pelear con su suegro, eso no es bueno. – La enfermera había terminado de curar las heridas del rubio, el se mantenía callado y cabizbajo.

- Disculpe. – Otra enfermera asomo su cabeza a la pequeña habitación, miro a Draco y se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy? Estoy ocupada.

- Lo siento, solo quería avisarle que la paciente de la habitación 254 ya despertó.

Draco levanto la mirada, esa paciente era Luna, su Luna. Las miradas de Pansy y Draco se conectaron por unos segundos, Draco se incomodo un poco y volvió a mirar al suelo. Pansy se sonrojo aun más.

- Muy bien, en unos momentos iré a verla… Sr. Malfoy… usted y yo tenemos que hablar. – Pansy aún seguía observando a Draco - ¡Vete, muchacha!

Pansy se sobresalto y cerró la puerta con cuidado, Draco volvió a mirar a la enfermera.

- Por lo que me conto hace unos momentos… su esposa no sabe que es su esposa.

- No, no lo sabe. – El rubio sintió más coraje contra el mismo. – La conocí en su cumpleaños 22 y por lo que sé, ella tiene 19… esto es estúpido.

- Por favor, no quiero que la sobresalte mucho… por el momento está débil y…

- Quiero verla.

- ¿Y qué va a decirle? Le dirá que se casaron pero ella no sabe y qué…

- Le diré que… - Draco vacilo un momento. – Le diré que… que tuvimos un choque. Si, le diré eso. Tengo unos cuantos golpes y… le diré que ella sufrió… no sé, un desmayó y yo unos golpes.

- No sé Sr. Malfoy… ¿Esta seguro?

- Solo quiero verla, saber que está bien. Eso es todo. – Draco volvió a bajar la mirada, pero ahora, su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas, lágrimas de un dolor interminable.

- Pobre Luna, ¿verdad?

Hermione quería hablar con Ron. El chico estaba muy serio y tenía la mirada fija en un lugar desconocido.

- Si… esto es algo… extraño.

- Sin hablar de Draco… ¿Cómo se tomará esto? Luna no lo conoce…

- Ni que lo digas, Draco sufrirá aún más por todo esto. – Ron volvió a mirar a un lugar desconocido.

Hermione miró detenidamente a Ron. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así, tan cerca. – Hermione se sonrojó por eso - Miro sus ojos, su nariz, su boca… joder esa boca.

Ron se sintió más incomodado que antes. Se sentía observado y eso lo perturbaba. Hermione lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y con los ojos entornados. Ron sintió unas inmensas ganas de besarla en ese momento.

- Hermione…

- Ron, no hables por favor.

El pelirrojo voltio y miro a Hermione. Ella seguía observándolo, el también la observaba. Ambos parecían que se estaban estudiando, como si quisieran recordar cada detalle de su rostro. Ron no pudo contenerse más. La beso. El beso fue delicado, suave, tranquilo. Hermione se acerco más a Ron, poco a poco más. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y las entrelazaron, el beso comenzaba a pasar a un grado diferente. Esos besos se estaban volviendo una adicción para ambos, esos besos ya eran necesarios…

- ¿Ron?

Ron y Hermione se voltearon rápidamente, Ginny los observaba con una sonrisa.

- Perdón por interrumpir… pervertidos. – Harry que iba al lado de su novia, sonrío. – Solo les avisaba que en unos momentos más nos dejaran pasar a ver a Luna… bien, ahora, sigan con eso.

Ginny y Harry siguieron caminando como si nada ocurriese. Ron estaba un poco confundido. ¿No se supone que debía regañarlo o decirle que hacia mal por besar a una chica que no era su novia? Definitivamente… Ginny era su preferida.

- Ron esto tiene que parar.

- Hermione – Ron rodo los ojos. – Por favor, no digas eso… ¿No viste a Ginny? Ella no dirá nada.

- ¡¿Quieres que sea… - Hermione susurro asustada- _tu amante_? –

- ¡No!... Bueno… ¡Espera! – Ron tomo a Hermione de la mano, ya que iba a irse. – No serás mi amante porque no estoy casado, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- ¡Pero tienes novia! Es casi lo mismo…

- Ya te dije lo que haré.

- No lo harás.

- Si lo haré.

- ¡Basta! No lo harás Ron, no lo harás. Llevas conociendo a Lavender… ¿Qué? Unos… ¡Toda tu vida! Y a mi llevas conociéndome menos de 3 días… esto es algo ridículo.

- Lo sé, pero yo quiero intentarlo, y quiero intentarlo contigo.

Hermione esperaba que Ron contestara cualquier cosa, pero eso hizo temblar a la castaña de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos marrones se perdían en el fondo de los ojos azules del pelirrojo, una perfecta combinación… el café de la arena y el azul del mar.


	9. Una noche inolvidable

¡Gracias por estar aquí leyendo la historia! Espero que les guste... como ven, esta historia es ***LEMMON*** Así que en este capitulo contiene ***LEMMON*** Y esta un poco fuerte, bueno no tanto pero si es explicito. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Era un día normal. Bueno, no tan normal. Draco Malfoy miraba la calle desde un gran ventanal que se situaba en la sala de espera, en el Hospital general de Londres. Necesitaba ver a Luna, su Luna. Él sabía que ella no lo recordaría, pero quería saber como estaba, quería saber si ya se estaba recuperando… necesitaba verla. El Sr. Lovegood se había retirado a buscar un nuevo departamento para su hija, ya que no volvería a vivir más con el rubio.<p>

— Esto es muy estúpido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? — Harry estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. Él fue testigo de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar Draco y Luna para lograr casarse y estar juntos. Harry en esos momentos sentía una tristeza enorme por todo lo sucedido, quería estar al pendiente de Draco para que no fuera a hacer alguna tontería en contra de su vida o algo relacionado.

— Solo quiero estar solo Harry… perdón.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo con Ginny, que los miraba desde una esquina angustiada. Draco necesitaba su espacio, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… el rubio ya no quería vivir. Debía tomar conciencia de todo lo malo que le oculto a Luna… pero sin duda, debía reflexionar lo que había hecho al fruto del amor entre él y Luna… su bebe.

— Hermione, llevas callada casi media hora… habla.

La castaña volvió a mirar esos ojos azules. Esto era muy pronto… ¡3 DIAS! Pero sin duda en esos 3 días fueron los mejores de su vida. Ella quería estar con él, pero una gran razón no la dejaba, y tenía nombre y apellido.

— Vas a casarte Ron.

— ¡Ya te dije que la dejaré! — Ron tomo a Hermione del rostro, la miro fijamente. — La dejaré por ti.

— Esto es muy apresurado y lo sabes. Además acabo de terminar una relación que me dejo muy mal… mejor vamos a conocernos poco a poco y… veremos que sucede.

Ron resopló.

— Para conocernos debemos estar juntos, lo sabes. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que estés conmigo.

Hermione iba a contestarle al pelirrojo pero Ginny le hablo. Ginny se disculpó con un molesto Ron y se llevo a Hermione al otro extremo de la sala de espera.

— Hermione, tenemos que hablar… por favor.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — Contesto la castaña, mortificada.

— No es nada malo… vamos a casa y te contaré. Le dije a Harry que me prestara el coche, después Ron irá por nosotros, tenemos que hablar.

A Hermione no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Ginny se despidió de Harry y este con una mueca de disgusto la despidió.

— ¿A dónde diablos lleva Ginny a Hermione?

— Nunca se sabe amigo, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, les encanta comentar y el chisme. Tal vez irán de compras o a platicar.

Harry y Ron suspiraron, algo se traían entre manos, aunque, ambos sabían que la pelirroja era la más peligrosa.

— Ginny, necesito que me digas a donde me llevas.

— Tranquila Hermione, primero iremos a comprarte algo sexy para esta noche y después hablaremos sobre que harás esta noche con Ron.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Detén que auto ahora!

— No Hermione, es que no me he explicado bien… primero iremos a comprar eso y después hablaremos ¿Si?

La castaña abrió la boca sorprendida. Quería reír por la situación pero a la vez le daba miedo esa pelirroja. Ella sabía que Ginny quería que Ron y Hermione siguieran juntos y ella trataría de lograr eso… cosa que a la castaña le encantó. Pero… ¿Y Lavender? ¿Qué pasará con ella? Hermione negó con la cabeza y se concentro a mirar el camino hacia el centro comercial.

— Ron, quería preguntarte algo.

Ron miró a su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban sentados en los cómodos sillones que estaban en la salita de espera.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

— No es que me preocupe mucho por Lavender pero… Veo que estas más entusiasmado con Hermione qué tu próxima boda…

— Lo sé Harry, lo sé. — Ron se agarro el cabello, frustrado. — Pero creo que ya sabes que prefiero, ¿No?

— Pues la verdad es que prefiero mil veces que estés con Hermione. Pero… ¿Qué harás con Lavender?

— La dejaré.

— Ron… eso sería algo cruel… ¡Llevas la mitad de tu vida con ella!

— Hace un momento me dijiste que preferías a Hermione… además, sabes que desde hace mucho no siento nada por Lavender… creo que nunca llegue a amarla… no sé que me paso.

— Esto está muy confuso amigo… solo espero que nadie salga lastimado.

— Gracias Harry. — Ron sonrío. Harry también le devolvía esa sonrisa cómplice y sincera que solo ellos sabían hacer. Harry siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre lo apoyaba y aceptaba aunque cometiera el peor de los errores… Harry Potter no era su mejor amigo, Harry Potter era su hermano.

— ¡Por favor Ginny, no me hagas caminar tanto otra vez! — Hermione se quito los zapatos y comenzó a masajearse los pies.

— Teníamos que encontrar algo adecuado para la ocasión… — Ginny levanto las cejas sugestivamente. — Además, noté que te importo un bledo que compráramos ropa intima para ti… ¿Aceptaste andar con Ron?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Ginny! — Hermione se sonrojo.

— Eso ya era de antemano Hermione… sé cómo piensa mi hermano y está comenzando a enamorarse como un loco de ti. Yo sé que te detienes por Lavender, pero debes saber que él no siente nada por ella.

— Puede sonar extraño pero… yo también creo que no la quiere. Pero eso no le quita que esté a punto de casarse con ella, Ginny.

— Lo hace porque ella es más terca que una mula. Él no quiere casarse y nadie puede obligarlo.

— No sé Gin, no sé. — Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ella se moría de ganas por estar con Ron (No por nada acepto gustosa ir a comprar ropa intima) — Pero…

— ¿Pero? ¡Cuál pero! No hay peros aquí Hermione. ¡Daté la oportunidad de olvidar a ese mugroso Viktor y sé feliz con Ron!

Hermione encontró esas palabras las más hermosas del universo. Ser feliz con Ron… quería ser feliz al lado de él. Estaba decidido. A partir de ahora, a Hermione Granger no le importará todos los retos que Lavender o quien sea le pongan, ella y Ron serán felices, cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Cómo esta Luna, enfermera?

— Mejor. Ya esta consiente y muy curiosa. Tal vez en dos días la den de alta… ¿Dónde está la chica pelirroja? A ella le dije como hace 3 horas que Luna ya se encontraba mejor y que podía retirarse a descansar… Bueno, no se preocupen señores, también ustedes pueden irse a descansar.

— ¿Podemos entrar a verla? – Draco emergió de la nada.

— Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero por ahora no puede recibir emociones fuertes ni nada por el estilo… ¡Que tengan buena noche!

— ¡Porque Diantre Ginny no nos aviso que Luna estaba bien! Tal vez por eso se llevo a Hermione…

— Tranquilo Ron, tal vez tenía ganas de tener una tarde de chicas después de todo. Además, de antemano sabía que si ella quisiera llevarse a Hermione tú hubieras ido. Es mejor que nos vayamos… ¿Draco, vienes con nosotros?

— No chicos, me quedaré. No vemos.

— Bueno entonces ya quedamos. Prendes esas velas y te pones esto. De seguro ya se dieron cuenta que Luna esta mejor y vengan un rato a descansar… ¡Suerte, Hermione!

— Gracias Ginny, gracias por todo. — Hermione abrazó a Ginny y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja, sonriente se fue al departamento de al lado, en donde viva con Harry.

— Deberíamos llevarlo a casa.

— Si, es lo que tenía en mente pero… ¿Cómo?

— No sé… ¡Hey Draco! — Ron lo llamó. — Es mejor que vayas a descansar un poco, Luna necesita también descansar un poco. Ella sabe que aquí estamos… bueno tal vez no tu porque no te conoce pero… — Harry le dio un pequeño golpe a Ron. — Olvídalo, es mejor que vayas a casa.

— Tienes razón… — Ron se arrepintió de decir eso, ya que Draco amenazaba con llorar. — Debo ir a descasar un poco.

Y así, los tres se fueron caminando en silencio hacia el elevador.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Nunca había hecho eso en su vida pero hoy iba a intentarlo. Se dio un ducha y se puso la ropa intima que Ginny le recomendó, se perfumo y apago todas las luces, dejando velas que iluminaban tenue toda la habitación en donde se supone, pasaría la acción. Hermione se sonrojo. ¡Pero si Hermione Granger no piensa de esa forma! ¡Joder, pero si ese pelirrojo la hace pensar cosas inapropiadas! Pero sin duda… eso le gustaba.

— Bueno, creo que hoy fue un largo día.

— Ni que lo digas… quiero descansar un poco. Espero que Ginny ya esté en casa.

— Si, la enana ya debe estar ahí, también quiero que Hermione esté ahí… o tendré que ir a su departamento.

— Muy bien amigo, solo piensa en lo que te dije… ¡Nos vemos, Ron! — Ron y Harry se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. Después, Harry despareció y Ron se quedo afuera de los departamentos. Tomó su celular y marco a Lavender.

— _¡Hola, mi amor! Necesitaba tu voz… te deseo._

— Necesito hablar contigo, mañana iré a tu casa, nos vemos.

— _¡Ro…! _

Ron colgó el teléfono y lo apagó. En estos momentos quería hablar con Hermione y estar con ella, solo con ella. Se olvido de Lavender y subió tranquilamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y noto que las luces estaban apagadas, pero desde el interior de su habitación notó que había luz, pero luz de velas. De pronto, notó que alguien estaba ahí. Al verla, si miembro comenzó a ponerse duro.

— ¡Que hiciste que! — Harry miraba asombrado a su pelirroja novia, quien reía de la actitud del chico.

— No te sorprendas tonto, solo quiero ayudarlos. Ron parece zombie y sabemos que es por Hermione.

— Si pero... bueno, tienes razón. Hable con Ron y está muy entusiasmado con ella… espero que esta vez sí dejé a Lavender. Merece ser feliz.

— Es lo que yo también pienso… espero que esta noche se arregle ese asunto. — Ginny sonrió pervertidamente y Harry se rió. — Además… yo también compré algo de ropa intima…

— ¡Entonces que estamos esperando futura Señora Potter!

Harry y Ginny se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, esa noche iba a ser inolvidable.

— Her… her… mio…

— Deja de tartamudear y acércate. — Hermione sonrío, logro lo que se esperaba. Ron la miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Se acerco lentamente, quería observarla bien.

— Her…

— Esta noche no hablaremos Ron… por favor… quiero hacer el amor contigo. — Esa frase tuvo mucho que ver en el cuerpo de Ron. El chico con habilidad la tomo de los muslos y la levanto para colocarla cerca de su entrepierna. Quería que ella sintiera como lograba excitarlo de una forma descomunal. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, con deseo, con placer, con pasión, con necesidad, con amor… sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ser unidos de nuevo, nuevamente como aquella noche en donde ambos habían estado juntos por primera vez, en esa misma sala.

Ron camino dificultosamente hacia su habitación, obscura pero con la luz de las velas, cosa que sin entender, lo excito aún más. Acostó cuidadosamente a Hermione en la cama y ella se encargo de quitarle la camisa rápidamente. El chico se quito los pantalones y noto que su parte ya quería salir a flote. De pronto, comenzó a sentir que Hermione se estaba mojando rápidamente, así que le quito las pequeñas braguitas negras con encaje y comenzó a besar peligrosamente sus muslos. Hermione gimió de placer. Ron daba pequeños besitos en cada muslo, cada vez más cerca de la parte intima de Hermione. Ron sonrío para sí mismo, la chica ya estaba muy mojada, no quería hacerla sufrir más así que comenzó a lamber su clítoris. Hermione comenzó a gemir con más furor…

— ¡Oh, mierda! Sigue, ¡Justo ahí!

Sin duda quería más. Ron estaba extasiado y eso que no venia lo mejor. De pronto sintió que las caderas de su chica comenzaban a contraerse un poco, supo lo que venía. Succiono un poco y Hermione llego al orgasmo. Por poco, hasta él mismo llegaba al orgasmo, le encantó ver como temblaba de placer debido a él, solo él. Hermione se levanto, y lo recostó en la cama. Ella se puso a horcadas de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello… ahora tenía que recompensarlo. Hermione notó que Ron aún tenía los bóxers y de un tajo se los quito. Ron tenía su erección muy pronunciada, Hermione comenzó a acariciarlo y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo. La habitación se lleno de jadeos, ahora por parte del pelirrojo. Hermione besaba el cuello de Ron y su boca en prolongados momentos, mientras que masturbaba con la otra a Ron.

— Joder… ya… ya me vengo.

Hermione se excito de sobremanera con eso. De pronto se agacho y se lo metió en la boca. Ron comenzó a gritar todo tipo de groserías y palabras altisonantes, aquel orgasmo era brutalmente el mejor de su vida… y eso que no venia lo mejor. Hermione sintió en su boca el semen del pelirrojo, después comenzó a seguir succionando una y otra vez. Ron creía que eso era un sueño, nadie le había hecho sexo oral en su vida. Esa era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación y que mejor que Hermione se la brindará. Para Hermione, también era la primera vez que un hombre le hacía sexo oral. Gracias a Ron ella había visitados los éxtasis que nunca había conocido ni los que su mente pudieran pensar. Sin duda, ese pelirrojo la volvería loca. Hermione no quería dejar de probar el miembro de su amante, pero lo necesitaba y ya. Dispuesta se levanto y lo beso en la boca, ahora con más pasión y descontrol que antes. Ambos estaban en una lucha de leguas y de caricias que muy difícilmente se veía quien podría ganar. Tanto Ron como Hermione, probaban de la boca del otro su propio sabor, cosa que ambos trataban de limpiar la boca de los dos.

— Te… necesito… ahora… — Hermione hablaba de jadeos, Ron sin querer perder el tiempo, la tomo de las caderas y la penetro fácilmente ya que Hermione estaba muy mojada. Ambos gimieron de placer al mismo tiempo. Hermione estaba tan húmeda que Ron sintió que empapo totalmente su entrepierna.

— ¡Joder, Ron! ¡Dame, duro! —Ron con placer, complació a Hermione que en cada embestida que cada vez se hacía con más placer y fuerza, Hermione comenzó a darle pequeños rasguños a Ron en los brazos y en los hombros.

— Estas jodidamente estrecha, Hermione. — Ni siquiera sabe como diantres pudo hablar. Estaba en un grado de excitación nunca visto. Hermione saltaba cada vez más rápido, esto era el cielo.

— ¡Ya, Ron! ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — Ron y Hermione se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se recostó a un lado de un sonriente pelirrojo que trataba de respirar normalmente. Hermione se abrazo de Ron y esté la cubrió con la sabana de la cama, la miró y ambos se sonrieron, no hacían falta las palabras. Se besaron lentamente y se abrazaron el uno al otro. Estaban exhaustos y necesitaban descansar… esa noche, sin duda había sido inolvidable.


	10. Ilusiones rotas

Él ya había despertado desde hace varios minutos, solo que no quería moverse de ahí. Estaba con ella y por primera vez en su vida, había descubierto que se sentía despertar felizmente acompañado. Paso el tiempo y el la miraba respirar a cada tanto, ese momento quería guardarlo en su mente por siempre, era tan… perfecto para sus ojos. Ella se movió, despertó y sonrío al ver a un pelirrojo mirándola directamente.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Genial, de hecho… no quiero levantarme, Hermione. — Ella pudo sentir esa mirada. Lo miró con esa misma chispa de pasión y le sonrío. Ron ensancho más su sonrisa y estampo sus labios con los de ella, que comenzaban a querer tomar el mando de ese apasionado beso.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho de la mañana y Lavender Brown esperaba aún a Blaise. —<em>Pendejo.<em>— Susurró, ya que siempre hacia lo mismo, siempre. Aunque tarde o temprano lo terminaba perdonando, y más ahora que tenía que hacerle ese gran favor que le ayudaría por completo para poder retener a Ron y desaparecer a Hermione. Bufó, Blaise se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sonriendo.

—¿Crees que estaré esperándote hasta que se te dé la gana?

—Tienes qué, hermosa. Yo no te pedí que me llamaras, tú eres la que me buscas y no lo niegues, bombón.— Blaise se agachó un poco y beso la mejilla de Lavender, ella con pocas ganas devolvió el saludo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Solo te pido que seas cauteloso.

—¿Cuándo té he fallado?

—Nunca, y espero que esta no sea la excepción.

—Dónde aparecerás con… ¿Hermione?

—Sí, idiota. Y es mejor que te vayas aprendiendo su nombre, porque si no te lo aprendes…

—Sí, sí. No hay problema… pero antes, necesito que me devuelvas el favor. El sábado en donde siempre, a la hora de siempre. Nos vemos, linda. — Blaise se fue caminando elegantemente hacia donde minutos antes había aparecido por primera vez. Lavender gruño y rodo los ojos.

* * *

><p>—Ron, tienes que… parar. — Hermione no quería parar, no quería. Pero esta ya era la tercera vez que Ron comenzaba a querer hacerle el amor. Ron sonrío y dejo a un lado su tarea para poderla mirar a los ojos, por cierto llenos de frustración. —¡¿Por qué paraste?<p>

—Tú me dijiste que parara… —Ron sonreía y se llevo un leve golpe de Hermione en el hombro. A Hermione no le quedo más que sonreír y volver a besar a ese pelirrojo que la tenia loca, desquiciada. Hubo un breve silencio, Ron se había recostado a un lado de Hermione y ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Hermione hablo.

—Termina con Lavender.

Ron percibió tristeza, reproche. El quería terminar a toda costa, pero sabía que Lavender siempre se las arreglaba para poder seguir con esa 'relación'.

—Tú sabes que si por mi fuera, terminaría con ella ahora mismo… creí que ya lo sabías, Hermione. — Ron se levanto, Hermione también.

—Solo quiero que hables con ella. No quiero ser…

—La amante, lo sé.

—No, Ron…

—Hermione, estoy mal. No puedo hacerte esto… tu mereces a alguien que esté libre, a alguien que no te deje el lugar de…

—Pero yo no quiero a otra persona, yo te quiero a ti.

Ron enmudeció. Sentía que le faltaba el aire para poder respirar, esas palabras hicieron que su corazón estuviera a punto del colapso total. Hermione se acerco lentamente, lo beso y se dejo llevar olvidando todo, como si solamente ellos dos estuvieran habitando el planeta.

* * *

><p>—Entonces… aún no son nada, de nada… ¿Nada?<p>

Hermione sonrío. Ginny aún seguía preguntando cada cosa que había sucedido con Ron en los últimos días, y lo peor de todo es que Ginny pedía cada detalle, sin importar que hablaran de su hermano.

—¿Sabías que esto llega a incomodarme?

—¡Hermione, somos amigas! Y me vale un cacahuate que Ron sea mi hermano, quiero saber que sientes tu… dime. ¡Dime, Hermione!

—Está bien, está bien. —Hermione rió. —Me dijo que hablará con Lavender, terminará con ella.

Ginny gritó de emoción. Harry quien estaba haciendo la comida, se asomo por la puerta de la cocina y se rió por la cara que tenia la castaña.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Así es Ginny…

—¡Calla, Potter! No vez que esta es la mejor oportunidad de Hermione. ¡Genial!

Harry le sonrió a su esposa y volvió a lo suyo. Ginny tomo de las manos a Hermione, y noto que temblaba un poco.

—¿No estás contenta?... ¿Ó tienes miedo que le cuente a alguien de tu relación con Ron? Sabes que no le diré a nadie, Hermione.

—No, Ginny, no es eso. Tengo miedo a… tengo miedo a desilusionarme nuevamente. No lo soportaría, no una vez más. —Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas, Ginny sintió que el corazón se le rompía y se le salieron también las lágrimas. —Siento que… me estoy enamorando de tu hermano, Ginny. Y siento que… siento que…

—Conozco bien a Ron, sé que el también está sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Yo lo sé.

—¿Pero qué tal si no?

—¡Pero claro que si, Hermione! ¿Acaso no miras la cara de idiota que hace al mirarte? ¡Se está enamorando también de ti! Ambos son muy tercos para poder notarlo…

—¿Crees que pueda tener futuro con él?

—Pienso que ustedes merecen estar juntos. —Ginny percibió un brillo especial en Hermione. Ambas chicas se abrazaron y siguieron platicando de cosas que les habían sucedido en toda la semana.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Si? <em>

—_Necesito que hablemos, hoy._

—_Amor, te noto extraño…_

—_Lavender, necesitamos hablar. Iré a tu casa…_

—_¡No! Yo iré. Nos vemos._

Ron se quedo extrañado. No le quedo otra y colgó el teléfono. Se acostó en su sofá favorito y recordó lo que hizo todo el fin de semana. Lavender le dijo a Ron que tenía que ir a un retiro el sábado y que regresaba hasta el lunes, por lo que el pelirrojo quiso aprovechar. Desde el Viernes hasta el Domingo, estuvo en el departamento con Hermione, mirando películas, conversando y una que otra cosa en la habitación de la castaña. Ron sonrío. Nunca en su vida había sentido ese cosquilleo de emoción al recordar cada segundo cuando le acariciaba cada porción de piel Hermione, esa sensación era nueva para él. Sin olvidar cada pelea que habían tenido, desde haber pasado sin tocar la puerta o que roncaba mucho. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que no le gustaban las peleas, Ron se acostumbro a pelear con Hermione, era simplemente… necesario para él. Y más cuando Hermione se ponía roja cuando Ron ganaba las discusiones, que tiempo después Ron pedía la paz en la intimidad. Se sentía extraño, se sentía loco y hasta estúpido… en pocas palabras, se estaba enamorando.

—¡Abre la puerta!

Ron se levanto de un salto, era Lavender. Cuando abrió la puerta, la rubia entro sin pedir permiso.

—¡Llevo media hora tocando la puerta! ¿Estabas dormido? —Lavender lo miro un poco adormecido.

—Si… lo siento, debí quedarme dormido.

—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, _Ro-Ro_? —Lavender se acerco a Ron, dispuesta a besarlo. El chico la tomo de los brazos y la alejo.

—Siéntate.

—Ron… porque me hablas en ese tono… ¿Ocurre algo? —Comenzó a llorar. Ron rodo los ojos.

—No vas a chantajearme. Sabes muy bien qué es lo que te diré…

—¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerme esto… Ron, no puedes!

—Lo siento Lavender… y lo lamento mucho… en verdad. —La rubia comenzaba a llorar más fuerte, Ron sintió un poco de pena, intento tomarla del brazo pero ella se zafó, enojada.

—¿Quién es? ¿Con quién te has estado revolcando?

—No es eso…

Lavender soltó una carcajada.

—¡No me digas! Si hasta parece que te dieron algo de tomar… ¡Has cambiado, has cambiado conmigo! Creí que me amabas…

—¡Yo también lo creía! —Ron comenzó a alzar la voz. —Pero me di cuenta… me ayudaron a darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era solo cariño… no amor.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién te envenenó la mente? ¡Dime quien, Ron! No es justo que antes de hacer por fin nuestra vida juntos…

—Te equivocas…

—¡Claro que no! Tú eres mío. —Lavender se abalanzo sobre Ron y lo beso a la fuerza, en ese momento, Ron la aventó y la chica directo al sofá.

—¡Estás loca! Y si… existe otra mujer en mi vida. Alguien que por fin me está enseñando el verdadero significado de lo que es el amor… alguien con quien yo quiero compartir mi vida. Yo no quiero mi vida contigo. —En ese momento, Ron tomo a Lavender del brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta, ella se retorcía, se negaba a separarse de Ron. Ron nunca la había visto llorar como en ese instante, pero ya estaba cansado, él quería ser feliz, merecía ser feliz. —Vete, Lavender. —Ron la soltó y la rubia lo miro.

—Estoy embarazada. Y si me dejas, me mataré junto con el bebe.

Ron quedo estático. Todas sus ilusiones de estar con Hermione se habían roto de un momento a otro.


	11. Descubriendo

—Estás loca… eso no puede ser posible. —Ron tenso la mandíbula, el ya estaba decidido a terminar todo con Lavender, pero esta situación lo unía con ella nuevamente. La rubia lo miraba intensamente, como esperando a que Ron retirara lo dicho.

—¿Piensas que miento con estas cosas?... No es posible. —Lavender comenzó a sollozar. De la bolsa de su falda saco un papel arrugado, se lo extendió en la cara a Ron. —¡Míralo! Yo no te estoy mintiendo… ¡Seremos padres!

Ron le arrebato el papel, lo miró y no le quedo más que aguantar las ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Hermione seguían conversando, Harry se había marchado a casa a acompañar a su amigo Draco.<p>

—Hermione… estaba pensando… es que…

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? — Hermione miro a la pelirroja directo a los ojos, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

—Quería que… bueno, te diré. Sé que tal vez es algo muy tonto, pero… es necesario. Mira, Luna vivía con Draco… pero ahora que todo _comienza de nuevo para ella_ pues, estaba pensando en que si me ayudas a conseguirle un departamento aquí. Había pensado en traerla a vivir conmigo unos días… pero, pero…

—Entiendo. —Hermione sonrió. —Estas con Harry… no sería algo normal que viviera… bueno, creo.

—¡Sí! Eso mismo pensé… quiero que por ahora este alejada de Draco…

—Pero… según, lo que sé, Draco es su esposo… debe…

—No, Hermione… le hizo mucho daño. No quiero que la vea, por un tiempo… ¡No sé! —Ginny se llevo las manos al rostro, desesperada. Hermione se acerco y abrazo a Ginny quien gustosa recibió el abrazo, Ginny necesitaba ayuda… ¿Qué podría hacer con su mejor amiga quien había perdido la memoria y también el bebe que más ansiaba?

—Creo que se me ocurrió algo loco, muy loco…

Ginny levanto la cabeza y miró a la castaña.

—¿Qué piensas? ¡Dime, Hermione!

—Está bien, está bien… Me gustaría tratar a Luna, tal vez podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas… ¿Qué te parece si Luna y yo compartimos mi departamento?... es un poco pequeño… pero… no sé…

—¿Estas… segura? —Ginny miraba a Hermione atónita.

—¡Claro! Aunque, sé que es un poco loco pero… suena bien. ¿No? —Hermione se asusto un poco al darle su pensamiento a Ginny, ya que la pelirroja seguía con semblante serio. Después de unos segundos, Ginny comenzó a ensanchar su sonrisa, hasta mostrar todos sus dientes.

—¡Pero como no se me había ocurrido antes! Había pensando en decirle a Ron que viviera con Luna unos meses pero… —Hermione hizo una extraña mueca— Pero… ¡Oh, Hermione! ¡Gracias! —Ginny se levanto y levanto a la misma Hermione con una fuerza impactante. La abrazó aún con más ganas y ambas comenzaron a reír.

* * *

><p>Luna se había sentado en la cama que había en su habitación de hospital. Miraba la puerta, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, el porqué estaba en ese hospital… ni porque se sentía de esa forma, el porqué se sentía un gran vacío dentro de ella. Tenía ganas tantas respuestas pero ni ella misma sabia formular las preguntas, se sentía rara… y más rara de lo normal. La puerta de pronto se abrió y entro una enfermera morena, al mirarse ambas sonrieron.<p>

—¿Cómo te sientes, has sentido molestias? —Comento la morena.

—No, todo bien… solo que… necesito que me expliques…

—Tranquila. Por ahora no es necesario que preguntes nada, después podremos hablar tranquilamente. Ahora, necesito que te recuestes para poder mirar como tienes esas puntadas y si es necesario quitarlas de una vez.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Luna se recostó poco a poco, al hacerlo hizo varias muecas ya que sentía un dolor punzante un poco más arriba del vientre.

—Me llamo, Pansy Parkinson. — Pansy le levanto la bata a Luna y comenzó a tocar la herida, Luna había requerido 13 puntadas.

—Mi nombre es Luna. — Pansy sonrió, ya que Luna hacia varias muecas.

—Bueno, creo que eso ya lo sé… señora Malfoy.

—¿Qué? ¿_Señora_?

Pansy logró percibir la mirada penetrante de la rubia, la morena de pronto quiso que la tragara la tierra.

—Oh, no. Perdón… me confundí. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? —Pansy siguió con su trabajo, aunque un poco más torpe. Sin querer toco un poco brusco la herida y Luna se quejo.

—Love…Lovegood.

—Lo siento… es que trataba de asegurarme de que hubiera sensibilidad en la zona… bueno Luna, iré a checar tus papeles para poder darte de alta. Vendrá otra enfermera a quitarte las puntadas ¿sí? Yo… yo iré a llamar a tus familiares para que puedan venir por ti cuando puedan.

—Ok, no hay problema. Gracias, Pansy.

Pansy salió de la habitación y maldijo en voz alta. Se le había olvidado por completo sobre la amnesia de la paciente. Camino más deprisa y tomo los papeles de Luna, busco algún número telefónico y logró distinguir un número conocido. Leyó el nombre y volvió a maldecir en voz alta, aunque esta vez, todos la miraron.

—¿¡Qué? ¡Ron Weasley!... ¡Mierda!

* * *

><p>—¿Acaso estás loco, Draco Malfoy?<p>

—No, no lo estoy. Si tú y Ginny estuvieran atravesando por lo mismo, yo te ayudaría… por cierto, Potter, gracias por traerme.

Harry se golpeo la cabeza con una mano y siguió a su rubio amigo. Harry había ido a la casa de Draco para ver como se encontraba y lo que había encontrado era a un Draco sin dormir y con mis planes en la cabeza para poder re-encontrarse con Luna. Harry solo asentía y sonreía cuando Draco le contaba sus planes, hasta que Draco le pidió de favor que lo llevara al hospital. Harry al principio se negó pero al ver el estado de su amigo, acepto.

—Si le dices algo de esto a Ginny, me matará. Así que…

—Tranquilo, no le diré.

Ambos ingresaron al hospital y Draco se fue directamente a la habitación de Luna. Draco busco a alguna enfermera que tal vez lo reconocería pero no miró a ninguna, así que sin más decidió meterse a la habitación de la rubia. Harry observo lo que su amigo hacia y no le quedo más que sentarse en la sala de espera y lamentarse por lo que había hecho.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Draco sintió que la respiración se le iba. Le puso llave a la puerta y volteo. Vio como unos ojos saltones e inquietos lo miraban, esperando su respuesta. Luna estaba sentada y le sonrió a Draco.

—Soy… Draco.

—Soy Luna. Un gusto, Draco.

Luna estiro una mano y siguió sonriendo. Draco se acerco lentamente, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ya que Luna no lo reconocía. Tomo la mano de Luna y sintió que necesitaba abrazarla, Luna retiro la mano y lo observo.

—¿Quién eres?

Luna volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez dejo a un lado su sonrisa para levantarse y mirar más de cerca a Draco.

—Yo… yo… yo fui el culpable de que estés aquí.

Luna retrocedió. Ella sintió una carga rara al tocar la mano de aquel chico, que comenzaba a lagrimear un poco. El chico sin dudas tenía las respuestas que ella estaba buscando.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tu… tuvimos un accidente de auto. Yo… yo soy taxista. Y tu… tu venias de unas compras y subiste al taxi, chocamos contra una camioneta… y tu saliste herida.

—Por lo que veo tu también… ¿Te encuentras bien?... —Luna se acerco a Draco, quien tenía varios golpes en la cara, además por su aspecto.

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Tú, como estas?

—Bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Se produjo un silencio pero ambos seguían mirándose, Draco quería quedarse, más no podía. Luna volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo que irme, un amigo me espera afuera. Nos veremos pronto, Luna. ¿Te parece que pueda visitarte de vez en cuando?

—Claro, sería un placer. Nos vemos… ¿Draco, cierto?

—Si… Draco. —El rubio volvió a sentir esa pequeña decepción en el pecho. — Que estés bien, Luna.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirle un '_Te amo'_ al aire, sin que ella pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

><p>Harry seguía observando la puerta en donde Draco se había metido, miró que una enfermera se acercaba a la misma puerta y Harry no le quedo de otra que llamar la atención de la chica.<p>

—¡Auxilio!

Harry se sorprendió de sí mismo. ¿_Auxilio?_

La enfermera que se dirigía a la puerta corrió hacia Harry, acompañada de otras más y gente que estaba alrededor. En ese instante, Draco salía de la habitación de Luna y notó que toda la gente se acumulaba en la sala de espera, en donde se encontraba Harry.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—No puedo escuchar… no veo tampoco… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Harry trataba de improvisar algo, pero nada se le ocurría. De pronto vio que Draco se acercaba corriendo, y se levanto de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada, Draco… creo que… ya me siento mejor.

Toda la gente comenzó a preguntarle a Harry como se sentía y las enfermeras también. Después de decirles a todos que estaba bien, Harry y Draco decidieron que era mejor irse. Pero antes de irse, Harry se encargo de darle un buen regaño a Draco, que aunque estaba un poco triste, sonrió porque Luna no había logrado reconocerlo, en el fondo estaba feliz de saber que ella se encontraba bien, eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

><p>—Que haremos Ro-Ro… yo tendré a mi bebe y tú vas a casarte conmigo.<p>

Ron seguía mirando el papel.

_Positivo. _Nunca había odiado con tantas ganas una sola palabra insignificante, que en esta ocasión, esa simple palabra había arruinado toda su vida.

—Ron… en que piensas. —Lavender se había sentado a un lado de Ron, y ella le tomo las manos. Ron quiso quitarlas pero algo le impidió hacerlo… el bebé no tenía la culpa, su hijo no tenía la culpa.

—Cuanto tiempo tienes. —Ron hablo inexpresivamente. Ahora miraba sus manos entrelazadas.

—Un mes. —Ron miró a Lavender a los ojos. Ella tenía una mirada de esperanza, cosa que Ron no pudo seguir observando y quito la suya. Hizo cálculos y se dio cuenta de que eso era antes de conocer a Hermione, antes de poder darse cuenta de todo lo que se sentía enamorarse, antes de poder sentir el amor. Todo quedo hecho trisas.

—Mañana quiero que vayamos con tu ginecólogo, quiero saber cómo esta mi hijo.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿Nos vamos a casar? —Lavender volvía a llorar.

—Sí.

Lavender soltó las manos de Ron y lo abrazo, el pelirrojo un poco temeroso regreso el abrazo y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo tenía que decirle a Hermione lo que estaba viviendo, lo que estaba pasando. Ron cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima dejara de rodar por su mejilla. Por su parte, Lavender no pudo evitar sonreír, Ron volvía a estar de su lado.

* * *

><p>—<em>Aló.<em>

—_Si… con ¿Harry Potter?_

—_Sí, bueno… soy su nova. Ginny Weasley, ¿Pasa algo? _

—_¿Weasley?... Oh, perdón, si. Hablo Del Royal London Hospital, y quería hablarle sobre Luna Lovegood… Malfoy…_

—_Oh si… si. Yo soy su mejor amiga, que bueno que marco aquí primero… ¿Cómo esta Luna?_

—_Ella se encuentra bien… de hecho quería avisarle que sus papeles para darla de alta ya se encuentran en proceso, puede venir el día de hoy por ella. Aunque… tengo la confusión de que si llega a ver su esposo… novio… _

—_No, señorita… si llega a ir Draco Malfoy no deje que vea a Luna, por favor. Están arreglando su divorcio y Luna no quiere verlo. Yo iré por ella, ¿Puedo ir ahora? _

—_Claro, yo por mientras arreglare sus papeles, un gusto señorita Weasley. _

—_El gusto es mío, gracias. _

—¿Quién era, Ginny?

—Eran del hospital, ¿Me puedes acompañar a ir por Luna? Por hoy se quedará aquí conmigo, así pueden conocerse aquí… le diré a Harry que se quede con Ron esta noche. Tenemos que hablar sobre cuando y como traeremos las cosas de Luna a tu departamento… será un caos pero… gracias Hermione, sin tu ayuda, estuviera frita.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas. —Hermione sonrió aunque por dentro sintió un gran vació. Esa noche quería pasarla con Ron, estar con él nuevamente… ella no lo necesitaba. Sentía una gran necesidad de estar con él, pero sin duda Luna ahora era la prioridad.

—Iré por mis cosas y buscaré algo que quizá le quede a Luna, ¿Me esperas?

—Sí. Por mientras iré a buscar a Ron.

—Te espero abajo en el auto. —Hermione se despidió de Ginny y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Paso la puerta y se sorprendió con que Lavender y Ron estaban fuera de la puerta de éste. Los dos hablaban, así que Hermione se metió de nuevo al departamento de Ginny y saco un poco su cabeza, tratando de poder mirar sin ser descubierta.

_—Nos vemos mañana, amor… te amo._

_—Sí, hasta mañana._

Lavender se levanto de puntillas y beso a Ron. Hermione estuvo a punto de avanzar para quitar a Lavender de _su_ Ron. De repente Hermione se detuvo, Ron comenzó a corresponder el beso. En eso, Ginny se sorprendió por ver la posición de Hermione y observo lo que la castaña miraba.

—¿Ron?_—_Ginny hablo, casi susurrando.

Tanto Lavender como Ron se separaron al instante, solo que Lavender no soltó a Ron y ella quedo colgada de su cuello. El pelirrojo olvido donde estaba, a quien había estado besando y a su hermana que comenzaba a decirle algo que Ron no podía escuchar. Ron solo veía a una pelirroja que lloraba en silencio y que lentamente daba pasos hacia atrás, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

_¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! _


	12. La situación difícil

Listo. Oficialmente ya nada tenía sentido para Ron Weasley. Ginny seguía mirándolos, a Lavender y Ron tomados de la mano, mientras que Hermione había corrido hacia el elevador.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Ginny seguía indignada — Sabes lo que Hermione ha estado… eres un bruto.

Ginny se fue caminando, directo por donde Hermione se había ido. Ron iba a seguirlas, pero Lavender lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —La mirada penetrante de Lavender hizo parar a Ron —Debes de alejarte de ella, Ron. Nos vamos a casar por si lo olvidaste, vamos a tener un hijo.

—No es necesario que me lo estés recordando cada cinco minutos. Además… Hermione…

—Olvídalo, tengo que irme. Te amo.

Lavender le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue caminando. Lo de Hermione la tenía sin cuidado, ya que con solo que haya visto que se había reconciliado con Ron, eso la mantendría alejada de él. Lo único que la tenía preocupada tenia nombre y apellido.

_***FLASH BACK.**_

—_Deja de hacer eso. _

_Zabini dejo de besar el cuello de Lavender, quien al parecer no quería estar en esa situación. El moreno la miró, retándola._

—_Me dijiste que haríamos esto, dejé dos citas pendientes porque te tengo ganas —Blaise volvió al ataque, la rubia no se opuso — además, tu también necesitas un buen castigo… tu pelirrojo se divierte, tu deberías hacerlo también. _

_Más rápido de un zorro, Zabini logro desnudar y hacer suya a Lavender. Antes de penetrarla, el moreno buscaba por todos lados la bolsa de preservativos que traía con él. No sé había dado cuenta que Lavender los había escondido. La chica, suplicaba que la hiciera suya de una vez, mientras que Zabini no soportó y tuvieron sexo sin protección. _

_En el hotel donde ambos estaban, había una vista maravillosa. La rubia miraba desde el gran ventanal y reía a la nada, imaginando con lujo de detalle lo que haría la semana siguiente, cuando su plan comience en marcha. Unos brazos la rodearon, pidiendo calor. A Lavender no le quedo de otra que darse la vuelta y poner la mejor cara que tenia. Después de cortos besos, ella le sugirió beber una copa, para celebrar ese encuentro tan apasionado. El chico seguía mirando por la ventana y Lavender aprovechó: sirvió dos copas con vino tinto, pero antes de tomarlas, vertió un líquido transparente en la copa de Blaise. Tomó las copas y le dio la correspondiente al moreno, quien inmediatamente se tomo el vino, mientras que Lavender sonreía al beber. Al día siguiente, desde su casa miró el televisor en donde avisaban de un horrible accidente que provoco un hombre que había dormitado en el volante y se había llevado de encuentro a otros dos automovilistas, lamentablemente solo él chico había muerto… según porque al ir conduciendo le dio un paro cardiaco. Blaise Zabini. _

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Ron seguía plasmado en el mismo lugar. Lavender ya se había ido desde hace varios minutos pero no el podía moverse. Hermione los había visto, Hermione había visto que la había besado, Hermione la había visto tomarla de las manos… Hermione. Se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos, él no quería perder a Hermione. Definitivamente cada acción tenía su reacción y con el bebe se había dado cuenta. Hermione era lo único real que había para él, era lo único. La quería con él, deseaba con sus ansias nunca separarla de él… nunca. Sintió de pronto una taquicardia fuerte, dolorosa. Se paro y comenzó a correr, buscándola… él debía encontrarla y decirle lo que pasaba.

—¡Hermione! ¡Detente, por favor!

Hermione había salido del edificio de los departamentos, todos los que estaban en la recepción y en la entrada había volteado por los gritos de la pelirroja y fuertes sollozos de la castaña. Hermione no sabía para donde iba, no podía ni siquiera ver porque sus lágrimas nublaban toda su vista e impedían que pudiera accionar hacia dónde ir, pero aún así seguía corriendo, corriendo del mundo, corriendo de lo que había visto hace unos momentos. Ella no iba a poder aguantar otra vez lo mismo, ya no.

—¡Hermione!

La chica se paró en seco, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Ginny iba detrás de ella. Al parecer ambas habían recorrido un par de calles. Ginny, quien tenía buena condición física llego rápidamente con Hermione y la abrazó al instante. La castaña no pudo más y al sentir el confortante abrazo que le regalaba su amiga, pudo descargarse completamente.

* * *

><p>Ron llego a la planta baja, en donde todos seguían preguntándose el espectáculo de las chicas.<p>

—¡Susan! — La recepcionista del edificio volteo hacia el chico, quien parecía desesperado. —¿Has visto a mi hermana o a… una chica alta y delgada… por aquí?

—¡Todo mundo las vieron! ¿Sabes que les pasa a ambas? Tu hermana iba detrás de una chica que corría como si hubiera visto a un muerto… pobre.

—¿Hacia dónde se fueron? —Comento Ron, ignorando las miradas de las otras dos recepcionistas que estaban a los lados.

—Salieron hacia…

Antes de dejarla terminar de hablar, Ron salió hecho humo escaleras abajo. Sintiendo los latidos del corazón en ambos oídos, pudo distinguir la melena de Hermione a lo lejos. Cada paso que daba hacia ellas era como un ligero parpadeo, lento y pausado. Ambas se abrazaban y podía ver que Hermione estaba llorando desconsolada en el hombro de Ginny, quien a ser contagiada por su dolor soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas. Seguía caminando y ahora sentía los latidos de su corazón en la boca. Al estar a solo una calle de ellas, Hermione levanto un poco su cabeza para acomodarse en el otro hombro de Ginny y pudo verlo. Estaba parado, mirándolas con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla. Hermione recordó todo lo vivido con Viktor, todo ese dolor que había experimentado y que Ron le estaba recordando pero multiplicado por millón. Ron hizo ademan de acercarse y con todas sus fuerzas, su coraje y el sentimiento de decepción, Hermione corrió hacia Ron, propinándole golpes en el pecho. Ginny se asusto al ver que Hermione corría, pero al ver que trataba de golpear a Ron, fue a sostenerla.

—¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? —Hermione golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el pecho de Ron, mientras él trataba de agarrar sus muñecas —¡Me dijiste que harías al respecto! ¡Qué terminarías con ella!

—Hermione… basta por favor… tenemos que ir…

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —Hermione lo miro a los ojos y le dio una bofetada. Ron cerró los ojos y sintió que un balde de agua caliente lo bañaba completamente.

—Ginny —Ron agarraba su mejilla y miraba a su hermana —Vete. Necesito hablar con Hermione.

—¡No! ¡No hablaré contigo!

Ginny supo que era lo correcto. Antes de darle una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, se alejo hacia los departamentos.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione trató de alcanzar a Ginny, pero el brazo poderoso de Ron la detuvo, la tomo fuerte pero sin hacerle daño —. ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

Ron sabía que calmar a Hermione iba a ser muy difícil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargo y se la monto en el hombro. La gente que iba caminando por las calles y se había detenido a ver la pequeña pelea, se asombrado por la facilidad con la que iba caminando Ron, cargando con el hombro a Hermione.

—¡Bájame, idiota! —Soltó Hermione indignada —¡Bájame!

Hermione quien iba de cabeza, trataba de golpear la espalda baja de Ron, pero esos golpes no le provocaban nada al chico.

—Tú provocaste que hiciera esto, ahora te llevaré a casa y hablaremos.

—¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada de ti! ¡Bájame! ¡Auxilio! —Comenzó a gritar Hermione, gritaba fuerte —¡Auxilio!

—¡Hey! —Ron volteó, era un chico que iba en una bicicleta y se había detenido al escuchar a Hermione gritar —¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada amigo, nada. Puedes irte —Ron hizo un ademan con la mano de que podía irse —. Ella es mi novia, solo que está enojada conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ¡Por supuesto que no Ronald! —El chico de la bicicleta bacilo un poco, ya que la chica si conocía a su raptor —¡_Era_ tu novia! ¡Es más, no éramos nada! —Corrigió la castaña —¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Bájame!

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a los departamentos. Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron como si tuviera cargada a su hija que había hecho una travesura. Hermione ya se había dado por vencida y dejo caer sus manos, aunque de vez en cuando le pegaba a lo que estaba más cerca que era su trasero, ya que Ron al querer sujetarla y poder acomodarla mejor, le agarraba las nalgas. Subieron por el elevador y Ron por fin bajo a Hermione.

—¡Idiota! —Hermione le dio otra bofetada a Ron —¡Se me fue toda la sangre a la cabeza! ¡Tonto!

—No me dejaste otra opción, Hermione. No quieres escucharme… y yo quiero que hablemos ahora.

—Pues lamento decirte que no hablaré contigo.

El elevador se abrió y fuera del departamento de Ron estaban Ginny y Harry.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Harry se acerco a Ron —¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Es mejor que nos dejen solos a mí y a Hermione, hablare con ella… después te contaré.

Ginny tomo de la mano a Harry y este, sediento de poder saber lo que ocurría resoplo enojado.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber! —Harry hizo un ademan de entrar al departamento de Ron —¡No es posible que tu no quieras saber!

—Después Ron hablará contigo, además… yo sé. —Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido —Y no te diré. Ahora, solo quiero que me lleves al hospital.

—¿Te sientes mal, cariño? —Al parecer a Harry se le olvido el chisme de Ron y Hermione —¿Te duele algo?

—No amor, me marcaron del hospital para poder ir a recoger a Luna. La dan de alta hoy y se vendrá a vivir con Hermione… después te contaré todo. —Al parecer nadie quería contarle a Harry Potter los sucesos que atravesaban sus amigos. Ginny sonrío al ver la cara de Harry y le dio un corto beso, mientras ambos se fueron tomados de la mano hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p>Luna estaba sentada en su cama, en el hospital. Miraba hacia un lugar fijo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperado que la puerta se abriera. Ya estaba lista, Pansy le había avisado que le habían hablado a Ginny para poder ir por ella. Luna había tenido un sueño sumamente extraño… de hecho, más extraño que todos los sueños extraños que ella tenía. Soñó que un chico lloraba a un lado de ella, quien estaba tirada en suelo… al chico no se le podía ver el rostro, alrededor parecía una nube negra, tratando de tapar al chico. En las manos del chico había sangre y él sostenía una mano de ella mientras le pedía disculpas. El pobre chico que decía algo así como <em>'Soy un estúpido…' 'Nunca debí engañarte…'<em> eso fue sumamente aterrador para Luna, ya que se levanto sudando y deseando no haber soñado aquella horrible pesadilla. La puerta de la habitación de Luna, se abrió.

—Hola, ¿Puedo entrar? —La enfermera de Luna se acerco, cuando la rubia le dio una respuesta afirmativa —Ginny está afuera esperándote.

—Genial, solo te estaba esperando para que me retires el suero.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y hubo un breve y cómodo silencio. Pansy termino y ayudo a Luna a levantarse y poder acomodar en sus maletas todas sus cosas que le quedaban por guardar.

—¿Ginny viene sola? —Habló Luna

—No, trae a su novio… ¿Harry?

—Que bien, no he visto a Harry —Luna sonrió, desde hace mucho que quería ver a Harry —Espero que ya decidan casarse, porque quiero ser la madrina.

—¿Luna? —Ambas chicas voltearon a la puerta y vieron una cabeza pelirroja que se asomaba —¡Hola!

Luna y Ginny se abrazaron y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que en ese día había llorado más de lo que había llorado toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Hermione se había sentado en el sillón de Ron y no había hablado. El chico se había sentado a un lado de ella, esperando a que emitiera sonido alguno. Se dio cuenta que no hablaría y le tomo una mano a lo que ella retiró en repetidas ocasiones.<p>

—Hermione.

La chica bufaba cada vez más fuerte. Era el colmo que se había profesado amor con Lavender hace unos momentos y después estaba ahí, con ella. Era un sucio traidor.

—Me voy —Hermione se levanto del sillón pero Ron la detuvo de la cintura — Me voy.

—Escúchame, por favor. —Hermione lo miró y se perdió en esos endemoniados ojos azules. ¡Porque tenían que ser tan perfectos!

—Solo quiero saber… porque no terminaste con ella —Hermione se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Ron y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima —. Porque estabas besándola…

—Hermione… —Ron acerco su frente con la de Hermione. Ambos cerraron los ojos y en silencio Ron comenzaba a llorar —

—Dime… Ron… ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto no es fácil.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, Ron sintió que la vida se le derrumbaba. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Hermione lo que sucedida? Le temblaban las manos pero sintió un fuerte apretón proveniente de Hermione, tratando de brindarle apoyo y conformidad. Después, Hermione le acaricio lentamente sus mejillas sonrojadas y mojadas por las lágrimas. Ron al sentir el contacto de su suave piel cerró los ojos. Él estaba sufriendo pero… ¿Porqué? ¿Qué había pasado? Ron abrió los ojos y notó que Hermione lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Ron se mojo los labios y se acerco poco a poco a su chica. Ambos se fundieron en un beso, un beso muy intimo, lento, tranquilo. Hermione olvido el porqué estaban ahí y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Ron. Por su parte, el chico la tomo firmemente de la cintura y la sentó arriba de él. Los dos ahora dejaron el tierno beso a un lado para darle paso a la pasión que los comenzaba a caracterizar, Hermione seguía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo mientras él ahora metía sus manos debajo de la blusa de está, dándole a Hermione un calor que comenzaba a sentir muy familiar.

—Espera —Hermione comenzó a razonar un poco, ¿Por qué Ron la trastornaba de esa forma? —. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—Oh, si… perdón —Hermione seguía montada en Ron y lo seguía abrazando del cuello. Ron acerco más su cadera hacia él —. Lo que pasa… esté… —Hermione se bajo y se sentó a un lado de Ron.

—Dime —La castaña estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia —. Ron, no seas…

—¡No puedo Hermione! ¡No puedo!

Ron se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana. Hermione se paró siguiéndolo, y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Juntos lo podremos solucionar.

Ron dio un largo suspiro. Tomó las manos que lo abrazaban por detrás y tomo aire.

—Lavender está embarazada.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos, cada segundo era una tortura. Había un silencio, un silencio horrendo. De pronto el pelirrojo sintió que las manos que lo rodeaban se alejaban, rápido, Ron volteo.

—Hermione…

La chica miraba el suelo, con una mirada inexpresiva.


	13. Luna

Hermione seguía con la mirada fija en algún lugar del suelo. Poco a poco fue llegando justamente al mismo sillón de donde se había levantado hace unos momentos, al llegar se sentó tranquilamente. Suspiró.

—¿Un hijo? —La chica clavó la mirada a la celeste de su novio, Ron sentía que iba a morir en cualquier instante. Quiso acercarse, más sus piernas no reaccionaban, estaban pegadas al suelo como si una especie de imán lo tuviera así.

—Puedo explicarlo…

—¿Explicarlo? —Hermione se levantó del sillón y camino directamente hacia él, tal vez la chica no se había dado cuenta que su rostro ya estaba escurriendo de lagrimas. Ron quiso limpiarlas pero al sentir su mano al instante se hizo a un lado —¿Explicarme como te acostabas con ella? Sé la forma en cómo se lleva a cabo un embarazo Ronald, no soy idiota.

—No, amor…

—¡Cállate!

—¡Hermione! ¡Por el amor…!

—¡No hables! —La chica seguía llorando, había puesto sus manos en ambos oídos tratando de no escucharlo —¡De una u otra forma siempre me decepcionas!

Ron hubiera preferido mil veces que un piano enorme lo aplastara en ese instante. La chica se levanto y aún llorando se fue a la puerta, Ron la detuvo.

—¡Necesito que me escuches!

—Ya basta… —Ron iba a hablar pero Hermione le tapo la boca con un dedo —No quiero… Ron, yo no puedo…

—Por favor —Hermione quería salir corriendo de ahí. No podía soportar nuevamente otra mentira de Ron… no podía. El pelirrojo sujetaba sus manos levemente, evitando que su chica se fuera. Él no iba a perderla, el no quería perderla —. Dame una oportunidad… escúchame.

Ron guió a Hermione de nuevo a la sala, la chica se sentó sin mirarlo a los ojos. No había otra cosa más dolorosa que estar cerca de Hermione sin poder tenerla… él la amaba, gracias a ella había podido conocer el verdadero significado del amor. Él creía que el amor estaba en Lavender, más la cosa no era así. Hermione había aparecido en su vida para poder brindarle el sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más grande en el corazón de Ron… si Ron llegaba a perderla, su corazón se iría con ella. De algún modo u otro, Ron comenzaba a entender a Harry en sus momentos hacia Ginny.

—Quiero irme.

—Nunca. —Hermione asustada, miró a Ron.

—Sabía que con eso me mirarías.

—¡Esto no es un juego! —La chica quiso levantarse pero Ron volvió a impedirlo, Ron tomó las manos de Hermione y ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Lavender traía con ella una prueba de clínica, decía que estaba… embarazada. Tiene aproximadamente dos meses.

—¿Dos meses?

—Sí.

Hermione pudo pensar más claro ahora. El poco sol que había iluminado un poco de su destrozado corazón.

—¿Dos meses? —Ron soltó las manos de la castaña para poder tomar su rostro, ambos juntaron sus cabezas —Eso quiere decir…

—Si —Ron hablaba con su frente pegada a la de Hermione, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro peligrosamente cerca.

En realidad, Ron no había engañado del todo a Hermione. Lavender tenía aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo… mientras que Ron y Hermione tenía una relación que había comenzado en casi apenas un mes. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero en su mente se estaba debatiendo a mil contra ella misma… no sabía qué hacer.

—No lo sé, Ron —Hermione se separo de Ron y lo miro de frente—. Tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Ron volvió a acercarse un poco más —No tiene ni debes sentir miedo… yo me hare a cargo del bebe… tener un hijo era mi anhelo… —Ron bajo la mirada, pero Hermione logró distinguir que los celestes ojos del pelirrojo estaban llenos de lagrimas. —Solo qué… yo quería tener hijos con la mujer de mi vida… y definitivamente Lavender no lo es, eres tú.

Hermione Granger había olvidado completamente como se llamaba, en que día estaba y el por qué de estar sentada cerca de un pelirrojo que la miraba expectante. Ron podía llegar a ser un completo idiota, desvergonzado, tonto… pero cuando llegaba a decir algo verdaderamente lindo, se convertía en el hombre que todas las mujeres deseaban tener. Ron hablaba desde lo más fondo de su corazón, el amaba a Hermione y deseaba que ella fuera quien le brindará el milagro de ser padre. Desde que la conoció, Lavender había quedado completamente fuera de su pensamiento, ni es sus peores pesadillas se encontraba Lavender. Ron debía admitir que al saber que iba a ser padre, sintió una alegría indescriptible aunque esa alegría se fue apagando al darse cuenta de Hermione no era la persona quien le brindaba esa alegría. Ron seguía mirando a Hermione, esperando cualquier palabra o sonido, ella seguía encismada en sus pensamientos.

—Yo… —Hermione balbuceo —Yo… es que…

—Hermione… yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado y… yo no quiero perderte… tú eres para mí lo mejor que me ha pasado… yo, yo… —Ron no pudo soportar más la opresión que había en su pecho, si poder contra el mismo, comenzó a llorar —eres mi vida. No quiero perderte.

Hermione comenzó a llorar junto a él. Ella también lo amaba, joder, ¡LO AMABA! Una vieja bruja no iba a arrebatarle su felicidad.

—¡Yo también te amo! —La castaña se abalanzó a Ron, quien suspirando de alivio la recibió gustoso. Ambos se estaban abrazando como si no se hubieran visto en años, ambos lloraban y se repetían uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

><p>Las amigas se seguían abrazando bajo la mirada de Pansy, quien se había quedado ahí mirando lo mucho que se querían la rubia y la pelirroja. Sintió una sana envidia hacia la rubia, ya que ella no tenía una amiga tan cercana que se preocupara por ella o que fueran casi como hermanas.<p>

—Muy bien Luna, ahora… prepara tus cosas… —Ginny se limpiaba las lagrimas disimuladamente.

Pansy quiso ayudar a Luna, pero Ginny le habló.

—Hola ¿Pansy? Verdad…

—Si —La morena sonrío —Pansy.

—Te quiero dar las gracias por cuidar mucho de Luna, la enfermera encargada de ella me dijo que tu quisiste hacerte cargo de ella y…

—No te preocupes, quise hacerlo porque Luna se me hace una chica única y agradable, además… amo mi trabajo, no tienes que agradecer… en verdad.

Ginny se emociono de nuevo y sin pensarlo abrazó a Pansy. Al principio Pansy estaba plasmada, no sabía qué hacer hasta que Luna a través de varios gestos hizo que la morena correspondiera al abrazo. Ginny miró a Luna y le ayudo con su maleta y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Gracias Pansy… fue un gusto conocerte.

—El placer fue mío, Luna.

Luna le quitó la maleta y salió de la habitación. Ginny quiso aprovechar el momento y de nuevo se fue hacia Pansy.

—Hey, hoy en mi departamento le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida a Luna… me gustaría que asistieras. Es en la noche… ¿Podrías?

—¿Enserio? ¿Yo? —Pansy la miraba incrédula —¿De verdad?

—Claro ¿Por qué no?

—No pues…. Nunca… bueno, está bien.

—Esta es la dirección —La pelirroja le dio un papel doblado— Mi novio y yo sabíamos que estabas aquí… así que me tome la molestia de hacerte una invitación.

—¡No es ninguna molestia! ¡Al contrario! Muchas gracias.

—¿Ginny? —Pansy y Ginny voltearon hacia la puerta, Harry se había percatado de la ausencia de su novia y decidió ir a buscarla —¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien amor. Nos vemos ahí Pansy, no falles.

Ginny fue a rencontrarse con su novio, y con un último saludo la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Pansy seguía con el papel en las manos, tratando de no gritar de emoción.

* * *

><p>El celular sonaba y sonaba. Lavender ya estaba harta de la situación, sabía perfectamente con quien se encontraba Ron… ¡Esa <em>perra<em>! ¿Qué demonios le daba Hermione para tenerlo como idiota? Volvió a marcarle a su novio, más nuevamente el teléfono la mandaba directamente al buzón.

—¡Maldita sea!

Lavender aventó el celular a la cama. Se suponía que Ron debía estar a sus pies después de enterarse que estaba embarazada… ¿Qué pasó? Ron ansiaba un bebe, ella se lo estaba dando ¡¿Por qué diantre Ron no estaba con ella? Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se miró en el espejo que había enfrente. Ella era hermosa, tenía buen cuerpo… ¿Por qué Ron la dejaba ir de esa forma? Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo, se levanto un poco la blusa y se comenzó a acariciar el vientre. Poco a poco su escultural figura iba a desbordarse y a convertirse en una enorme bola… Se bajó con enojo la blusa y fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba su teléfono. Comenzó a marcar un número conocido.

—_¿Qué se te ofrece, perra?_

—Que son esos modales cariño… antes no me decías eso ¿Oh si?

Draco estaba ebrio, de hecho llevaba días así. El seguía viviendo en la casa que compartía con Luna, pero poco a poco durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada la rubia se fueron llevando sus cosas al departamento de Hermione.

—_No quiero saber nada de ti, creo que hace días eso te quedo claro._

—Te necesito.

—_¡Tu lo que necesitas es ayuda! ¡Estas enferma!_

—Draco, el único que está mal eres tú, así que síguete pudriendo en tu propio vacio… eres un maldito cobarde.

Lavender colgó y al mismo tiempo rio con amargura. Draco simplemente ya no le funcionaba. Por su parte el moreno aún seguía con el teléfono pegado al oído… de alguna forma todo lo que le había dicho Lavender era verdad, era un cobarde. Le dio otro largo sorbo a la botella que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y aventó el teléfono hasta la pared que estaba más cerca de él. Si vida ya no tenía sentido, su vida había perdido totalmente todo sentido. Draco comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras que en sus débiles pensamientos recordaba todo lo que Luna le había podido brindar, todo lo que había logrado juntos a ella, el momento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada… Lavender era una completa desgraciada. Ron definitivamente no la merecía, según sus amigos, Ron ya había encontrado por fin el amor y no era con Lavender. Draco no había conocido muy bien a Hermione, pero estaba feliz por su amigo. Draco de volvió a dar otro sorbo a la botella y se recostó en el sofá en donde estaba. Suspiro pesadamente y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Lavender seguía riendo. Era tan sorprendente como un hombre puede llegar a ser tan cobarde —pensaba— ¿Cómo era posible que el gran Draco Malfoy, quien se había peleado con sus padres por Luna estuviera totalmente perdido y en su propia miseria… Lavender dejo de reír. Comenzó a marcar el teléfono desesperadamente.

—_Buenos Días, está hablando al consultorio del Doctor…_

—Sí, sí, buenos. Necesito hablar urgentemente con el Doctor.

—_¿Tiene cita previa?_

—¡Esto es urgente! El ya me conoce… así que, no tengo su tiempo señorita.

—_Espere por favor_ —La voz de la secretaria sonaba áspera —_En unos momentos el Doctor contestará._

Sin dar las gracias, Lavender se paró de la cama nerviosa y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación. Tamborileaba sus dedos en una parte y lo hacía en otra.

—_¿Si?_

—Doctor… habla Lavender Brown. Me comunique con usted hace dos días…

El Doctor vació un momento _—¡Oh si! Disculpe, si recuerdo._

—Bueno Doctor, lo que sucede es que mi novio y yo iremos mañana a una cita con usted.

—_Muy bien, aquí la espero señorita Brown._

—Miré Doctor —Ahora la voz de Lavender sonaba autoritaria —Antes, tengo que darle a entender un asunto.

—_Creo que no la entiendo señ…_

—Quiero que le diga a mi novio que tengo 2 meses de embarazo.

—_¿Qué? ¡No! Disculpe, pero yo tengo una ética profesional…_

—Señor —Lavender rio —Sabia perfectamente que iba a suceder algo así. Por eso, mañana mismo después de la cita, dejaré en su escritorio un cheque sin cantidad, usted le puede poner todos los ceros que disponga… mi padre ya está enterado de esto.

—_¿Acaso usted me está sobornando?_

—Tómelo como una ayuda. Lo que pasa… es que mi novio desde hace meses que se moría por un hijo. Hace dos meses le dije que estaba embarazada pero no fue así… —Mintió fácilmente —Hace unos días me acabo de enterar sobre la maravillosa noticia de que seremos padres. De hecho, lo único que usted hará es decirle a mi novio que tengo dos meses… no le veo la dificultad. Le recuerdo Doctor, mi padre está enterado de esto.

El Doctor trago saliva. El padre de Lavender era un excelente abogado, ya iban dos veces que lo salvaba de situaciones legales y él propio Doctor le había prometido ayudarlo con cualquier favor que necesitara. Ya eran muchos años de amistad y nunca le había pedido favores… hasta ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Aun no sabe qué hacer?

—_Miré, señorita. Su padre y yo tendremos que consultarlo primero. Usted puede venir con su novio a la hora que desee, pero por favor… déjeme comunicarme con su padre. _

—Perfecto. Llamaré a mi padre y le diré que se comunique con usted. Gracias, en verdad… por cierto, este asunto es totalmente confidencial. Solamente mi padre, usted y yo sabremos esto.

—_Muy bien —contestó dudoso —hasta luego._

—Nos vemos.

Lavender colgó el teléfono más contenta que nunca, nada le podría salir más perfecto.

* * *

><p>—Es momento en que dejes a Luna tranquila, amor —Harry, Ginny y Luna ya iban camino a casa. Harry iba al control del volante, pero al mismo tiempo se había encargado de llamar 100 veces a su amigo testarudo. Ginny no había parado de hablar desde hace mucho. Luna la miraba maravillada, le encantaba oír hablar a su amiga. Ginny hablaba de cosas sin importancia, como el clima, o sobre el peinado que debían hacerle a Luna para esa noche por la cual supuestamente había fiesta.<p>

—Ginny —De pronto, la rubia interrumpió a su amiga, quien comenzaba a hablar sobre sus zapatos —Quiero que me hables más sobre… la chica que conociste, la que me dijiste que sería mi nueva compañera de departamento…

Harry y Ginny se dieron una mirada cómplice, Luna lo noto.

—Bueno… —comenzó Ginny —Se llama Hermione.

—¿Hermione? Qué lindo nombre —Luna sonrió —¿Cómo es?

La pareja de novios sonrieron esta vez. Luna definitivamente no cambiaba.

—Eres muy curiosa ¿sabes? —Ginny le agarro una mano —Ya la conocerás hoy. Por cierto… a Ron le gusta Hermione —Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

—¿Enserio? —Luna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —¿Ron? ¿Acaso dejo a Lavender?

Harry gruño.

—Em, pues… no del todo… pero, bueno. Creo que será mejor que cambies esos zapatos Luna.

—No cambies de tema, por favor. —Luna se acerco a Ginny —¡Dime, que me perdí! ¡Lo quiero saber todo!

—No te perdiste de nada, tonta —Ginny sonrió divertida —Todo está igual… bueno, solo que lo de Ron y Hermione es un secreto… no debes decírselo a nadie.

—Ok, no lo diré a nadie.

Ginny se giró y se sentó correctamente en su asiento, solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar.

—¿No contesta Ron?

—No amor, según lo que me contaste… Hermione de seguro ya lo degolló.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —Ginny jugaba con sus manos —Ron llega a ser tan idiota que en verdad hay veces que su grado de estupidez llega a sorprenderme.

—No debes juzgarlo así… es tu hermano —Regaño severamente Harry —Lo que hizo… —Harry miró nervioso el retrovisor, mirando si Luna estaba al pendiente de la conversación. Ella seguía encismada en lo que ocurría afuera—. Lo que hizo no es culpa de él, ni de Hermione, ni siquiera de Lavender… recuerda que… —susurró— recuerda lo que Ron y Lavender habían estado planeando antes de conocer a Hermione.

—¡Lo sé! Pero…

—Sin peros, Ginevra. Ahora, solo queda esperar para saber qué decisión van a tomar. Bueno, en este caso Hermione, ya que Ron…

—Lo sé —Dijo Ginny amargamente —No quiero ni imaginarme lo que dirá mamá cuando se enteré. No sé si feliz o…

—¿Saben? —Harry y Ginny miraron a Luna desde el retrovisor —De alguna forma, siento que algo cambio.

—¿Cambio? —Harry intervino nervioso — ¿Qué?

—No sé… siento que algo cambió en mi… además tengo sueños extraños… sueño con un chico qué…

—No es momento de sentirte así Luna, mejor relájate. Ahorita te tomaras una buena siesta, te darás una ducha y podrás conocer a Hermione, ¿sí?

—Me parece bien —Luna siguió admirando el paisaje. Ginny le hecho un último vistazo y después miró a Harry. Luna no tardaría en hacer preguntas. Ella no recordaba nada, solo 19 años de su vida. Según Pansy, Luna había tomado eso como una gran desgracia, pero en el fondo, sospechaba que se sentía muy deprimida. Ginny por tratar de animarla un poco y hacer olvidar por lo que estaba pasando, decidió hacerle una fiesta. Así ella tendría su mente tranquila y ocupada en otras cosas. Luna miraba por la ventanilla, aunque miraba sin ver. Ella observaba las casas, el parque y varios niños jugando, un padre castaño jugando con su pequeño… sintió de pronto un gran vació. Ella sabía que 5 años de su vida habían sido borrados de su memoria, pero ella tenía la necesidad de saber que habían pasado en esos 5 años. Ella lo necesitaba, sin eso ella llegaba a sentirse incomoda… vacía. Ella conocía a Ginny y sabía que haría lo posible por mantenerla fuera totalmente de ese pequeño problema, pero ella definitivamente no quitaría el dedo del renglón. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla y logró distinguir los departamentos en donde vivían sus amigos. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que vería a todos sus amigos y por fin podría conocer a esa chica tan misteriosa que había robado el corazón de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>Ron comenzó a querer estirarse, pero se dio cuenta que un bulto se lo impedía. Se dio la vuelta y miró que una gran cabellera castaña se esparcía por todo su brazo, dándole un poco de picazón. El bulto con esa gran cabellera comenzó a moverse en los brazos del pelirrojo y se puso frente a frente con él. Hermione seguía durmiendo, mientras que Ron seguía admirando cada poro del rostro de la chica. El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar por tercera vez. Ron no quería dejar de mirar a Hermione, pero alguien muy terco —Harry— Pensó inmediatamente, quería localizarlo a toda costa por cielo, mar y tierra. Agarró su teléfono y miró que tenia 16 llamadas perdidas. Checo las llamadas y las 12 primeras eran desde el teléfono de Lavender. Ron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Lavender lo había llamado hace 2 horas, mientras que Hermione y él, después de haber discutido se habían quedado profundamente dormidos. Miró que tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de Harry, así que decidió llamarlo.<p>

—_¿En dónde demonios te has metido Ron?_

—Hey, ese vocabulario no es tuyo Potter —Ron hablaba bajo, evitando despertar a Hermione que comenzaba a moverse un poco —aléjate de mi hermana.

—_¿Por qué susurras? ¿Hermione está contigo?_ —Ron podía asegurar que Harry estaba sonriendo en ese instante. Se podía escuchar que Ginny le gritaba '¡_Dile que me la pase ahora_!'

—Dile a mi hermana que no esté molestando.

—_Mándale un saludo_ —Una voz diferente a la de Ginny y Harry sonó por el auricular.

—¿Luna esta con ustedes? ¿Salió del hospital? —Sin querer, Ron había hablado un poco más fuerte. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se fue desemperezando poco a poco y Ron la miraba con una sonrisa.

—_Estamos bajando las cosas del auto, de hecho ya estamos aquí. Te llamaba porque Ginny estaba preocupada… pero como Hermione está contigo… creo que ahora está un poco más tranquila. _

—Bueno, después hablamos ¿Si? Necesito hablar contigo.

—_Me lo imagine. Todo saldrá bien amigo, nos vemos._

—Adiós.

Ron colgó a su amigo y apagó su celular. No quería que Lavender lo molestará.

—¿Quién era? —Hermione aun seguía medio dormida. Ron le dio un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.

—Harry. Fueron por Luna y ya está aquí.

—¿Enserio? —Hermione le dio otro beso a Ron, pero un poco más duradero —Quiero conocerla.

—Bueno, vamos a buscarlos, tal vez ya estén subiendo por el elevador.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Hermione fue la primera en salir y fue hacia su departamento, para tratar de poderlo arreglar un poco antes de la llegada de Luna. Ron fue a alcanzarla pero al momento de salir de su departamento, pudo encontrarlos en el pasillo.

—¡Ron! —Luna miró a Ron cerrando la puerta y corrió a abrazarlo. Ron le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. Harry y Ginny los miraban contentos, aunque la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por ver a Hermione.

—¿Cómo estas _looney_? —Luna era una amiga muy especial para Ron. Ron tenía una gran conexión con Luna, ya que ella además de Ginny, era como una hermana para él.

—Perfectamente.

—¡Eso quería escuchar!

Hermione escuchó el murmullo y salió inmediatamente. Antes de salir se arreglo un poco su indomable cabello y asomo su castaña cabeza. Miró a Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y a Luna y Ron hablando animadamente. Ginny logró verla.

—Luna… ella es Hermione.

Hermione se fue acercando poco a poco, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada ya que la rubia tenía una mirada muy penetrante y curiosa.

—Hola, soy Luna Lovegood.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Hermione Granger… espero que seamos buenas amigas.

—¡Pero claro que lo seremos! —Luna se abalanzo sobre Hermione y le dio un tremendo abrazo. Hermione al principio no sabía qué hacer pero después comenzó a responderle el abrazo.

—¿Luna?

Todos voltearon al ascensor. En él, estaba un hombre rubio y con la barba levemente crecida. Definitivamente estaba en un grado de alcoholismo espeluznante. Todos quedaron petrificados, sin decir una sola palabra, Luna lo miraba curiosa, ella lo conocía. Ella había hablado con él en el hospital. _Era Draco_.


	14. Eres el amor de mi vida

Hermione supo que ese no era el mejor momento para que Draco estuviera justo ahí. Todos miraban horrorizados que Draco amenazaba con llorar y amenazaba con acercarse más a Luna. Harry, con cara de poco amigos se dirigió bruscamente a Draco, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al elevador. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, Ron notó que Harry lo necesitaba. Le hecho un último vistazo a Hermione y corrió al elevador. Luna no sabía qué hacer, estaba a punto de decirles a los chicos que dejaran en paz a ese pobre hombre, que al parecer quería unirse a ellos.

—¿Quién era él? —Luna miró a Ginny —¿Lo conocen?

—Creo que… será mejor que veas tu nuevo departamento… ¿Qué te parece la idea? —Luna iba a volver a replicar, pero Ginny volvió a hablar —Hermione quiere mostrarte el departamento.

La castaña salió de su trance y le sonrió a Luna. A Luna no le quedo de otra más que seguir a Ginny y Hermione.

* * *

><p>—¿ACASO QUE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¡LUNA ESTABA AHÍ!<p>

Harry estaba muy exaltado. Y no era para más ya que no era para nada oportuno que Draco fuera a recibir de esa forma a Luna. Podría ser muy peligroso, incluso arriesgado. Draco seguía callado, ¡Eso se suponía! ¡Quería ver a Luna! El ya había tomado el valor suficiente para poder hablarle y decirle todo lo que su corazón estaba guardando… y sin hablar de la verdad sobre Lavender. Harry y Ron lo seguían mirando severamente, él podía sentir como sus miradas se clavaban como cuchillos en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no dejas de pensar solo en ti y piensas en la salud de Luna? —Ron estaba enfadado. Luna era una de sus mejores amigas y le dolía lo que le ocurría. —Tú también eres mi amigo pero… creo que aquí la que tiene más prioridad ahora es Luna.

—Estás ebrio. —Harry ahora miraba a su amigo con reproche —¿Por qué estas desperdiciando tu vida de esta forma?

—A ustedes no les incumbe mi vida.

Draco los miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada severa y dura se borro de los ojos de Ron y Harry ya que Draco estaba llorando.

—Claro que no incumbe —Interrumpió Ron —Eres nuestro amigo.

—Y queremos ayudarte… pero debes dejarnos hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Alejándome de Luna? ¡No! —Draco hipeaba fuerte. Estaban en la pequeña sala de bienvenida de la recepción, no había tanta gente, pero la que estaba ahí los miraba discretamente.

—Draco, creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco… te diremos lo que vas a hacer…

—¡Deben ayudarme! ¡Por favor!...

—Sí, sí. Te vamos a ayudar. Pero tienes que escucharnos a mí y a Ron.

Draco enmudeció por completo. Trato de tranquilizarse un poco y miro a sus amigos. Harry se sentía muy preocupado por él, en tan solo un mes la vida de dos de sus mejores amigos había cambiado drásticamente y eso le dolía. Tanto como Draco y Luna, los conocía desde hace varios años y su cariño hacia ellos era mucho… además de que Harry y Ginny iban a ser los padrinos de su hijo. Ron por su parte, al igual que Harry le dolía toda la situación por la cual estaban pasando. El había sido testigo del amor de ambos… y también había sido testigo de su desenlace. Por un tiempo, Ron estaba casi convencido de que Draco se sentía atraído por Lavender… pero tiempo después, supo que el en realidad estaba enamorado de Luna.

—Iras a casa… debes hacerlo. —Dijo Harry antes de que Draco intentara persuadirlo —Debes irte… descansa. Antes de darte una buena ducha con agua caliente… tomate un café cargado, duerme un poco y te esperamos en la noche.

—¿Qué? —Draco y Ron hablaron al unísono. Draco no sabía para que lo quería en la noche, pero Ron lo sabia… y estaba preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry?

—Completamente, Ron. Solo si Draco me hace caso y se le baja esa borrachera, aunque creo que más bien esta crudo… solo si haces lo que te digo, veras a Luna esta noche… pero solo como amigos, ¿De acuerdo?

Como un resorte, Draco se levanto del sillón. Al principio se tambaleo un poco, pero Ron alcanzo a detenerlo. Harry y Ron sonrieron al ver a Draco un poco más animado y los tres se fueron al auto del moreno.

* * *

><p>—Bueno… y eso es todo, Luna. Ya te mostré nuestra habitación, la cocina, el baño… espero que estés cómoda viviendo conmigo —Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, Luna no había hablado en todo el recorrido, solo sonreía y miraba todo lo que podía.<p>

—Todo está bien. ¡Todo es perfecto! ¿Por qué te sientes nerviosa?

Hermione tartamudeo un poco, pero al final no dijo nada. Solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa a Luna.

—No te sientas tan nerviosa, en verdad. Ginny no tarda en venir… ¿Dijo que solo iba por mis maletas, no?

—Si… aunque, con lo que llevo conociéndola, puedo asegurar que quiso dejarnos solas para poder conocernos —Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, ya que era más que obvio que era cierto.

—Creo que fue un gesto lindo de su parte. —Luna se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, Hermione se sentó delante de ella —Quiero conocerte más Hermione… ¿Es cierto que amas a Ron?

Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir un paro respiratorio. Ginny ya le había advertido de la intensa sinceridad de Luna, pero nunca pensó que comenzaran tan rápido con el tema _Weasley_.

—¿Qué? —La chica trato de sonar lo más dulce posible, aunque al parecer no lo logró ya que Luna la miró divertida.

—Vamos… seremos compañeras de habitación y quiero saber todo de ti… además, te aseguro que no diré nada, puedes confiar plenamente en mi. —Luna acerco su mano a la de Hermione y la tomó. De alguna forma extraña, Hermione sintió una calidez al apretarle la mano a Luna, quien la miraba con dulzura.

—No es que no te tenga confianza… pero es qué… —Hermione sentía que sus mejillas explotarían en cualquier momento —Está bien. Te diré… aunque, tal vez Ginny ya te debió dar una perspectiva del asunto.

—Solo me dijo que ambos se gustaban… créeme que eso me pone muy contenta, Ron merece una chica especial, no una chica como Lavender —Luna hizo una mueca de asco, Hermione rió —ella siempre fue una chica muy… falsa. En la secundaria me humillaba enfrente de todos y me decía _'Lunática' _—Hermione sintió un poco de pena, pero al parecer a Luna no le afectaba en lo absoluto lo que Lavender le hizo —no te preocupes… nunca le hice caso, soy más importante que ella. Yo si conozco el valor de la amistad y el amor.

—Eso sin duda, Luna. Pero eso no justifica que tenga una relación con Ron estando con ella… está embarazada.

—¿QUÉ? —Luna se levanto de un salto, Hermione pensó que al parecer la chica no estaba enterada de lo que sucedía.

—Perdóname… creí que ya sabias, perdón es que…

—No, no… no te preocupes… —Luna se volvió a sentar. —Solo es que… bueno, era de esperarse. De una forma u otra quería retener a Ron a como dé lugar.

—Eso es cierto. No me siento muy cómoda estando entre dos personas que…

—Creo que la que está enfrente de dos personas que se aman es ella, no tú. Es cierto que viene en camino un bebé y eso no justifica nada… pero debes darte cuenta que si Ron está contigo es por algo, y obviamente es porque te ama… por lo que veo en tus ojos, tu le correspondes ese sentimiento, ¿No? —Hermione asintió —Debes darte la oportunidad de amar… me encantaría poder enamorarme algún día. —De pronto, la castaña sintió una pena que la embriagaba. Luna se levantó para darle un cálido abrazo y Hermione lo recibió con gusto, aunque no pudo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Vaya, creo que si funciono mi táctica. —La puerta del departamento de Hermione se abrió y entró Ginny. Las dos chicas se separaron y recibieron a Ginny quien traía todo el equipaje de Luna —Espero que hayan hablado bien, es bueno que comiencen a conocerse, apuesto que serán grandes amigas. —Ginny no pudo evitar abrazarlas a ambas al mismo tiempo. Hermione se dio cuenta que, además de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, estaba segura que también había encontrado a sus dos mejores amigas.

* * *

><p>—Creo que tú me debes una explicación, ¿No?<p>

Hace varios minutos que Harry y Ron habían dejado a Draco en su casa. Harry había esperado el momento en que Ron comenzara a explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Hermione en la tarde, además de lo que había comentado con Lavender.

—Si, Harry. Perdón por no decirte nada antes pero… no tuve el momento adecuado.

—¿Y bien? Desembucha.

—Tiene dos meses de embarazo —Harry casi choca el auto contra un poste, frenó de golpe y miró rápidamente a Ron —Si, yo también me sorprendí…

—¿Dos meses?... veamos. —Harry se volteo completamente mirando a su amigo —¿Desde cuándo que estas junto a Hermione?

—Menos de dos meses, eso si te lo aseguro. Aproximadamente, un mes.

—¿Por qué no te cuidaste, Ron? Creo que si no sentías nada por ella…

—Amigo, prácticamente cuando llegaba a mi casa comenzaba a violarme —Ron lo miraba aterrado —No me daba tiempo ni de decirle…

—Diantre —Harry se enderezo y volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

—¡Es cierto! Nunca me atreví a rechazarla… no soy quien para hacerlo. Además… en ese tiempo pensaba que la amaba, estaba equivocado.

—¿Nunca llegaste a amar a Lavender? —Harry volvió a mirar a Ron —¡Ibas a casarte con ella!

—Aunque me digas tonto… no estaba completamente seguro de lo que era _amor_. He estado con Lavender prácticamente toda mi vida… era algo rutinario.

—Te recuerdo que Ginny y yo también hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y no lo veo como algo rutinario…

—Por que la amas. Yo en cambio solo tenía miedo… a la soledad —Era la primera vez que Ron se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba — creo que en Lavender nunca pude encontrar lo que Hermione me enseño… con Hermione quiero estar, quiero estar con ella.

—Y te apoyo, Ron. Siempre te apoyaré porque eres mi hermano. —Ron sonrío — Aunque, viene tu hijo en camino.

—Te confesaré algo, pero por favor Potter, ni se te ocurra decirle esto a mi hermana.

—Lo juro —Harry volteo con Ron y ambos levantaron la mano. Ya eran adultos, pero desde la infancia cuando se prometían algo, hacían eso.

—Creo que… me siento un poco emocionado. Admito que cuando Lavender me dijo que estaba embarazada, me sentí… pero después —Ron comenzó a subir un poco más la voz, exaltado — comencé a pensarlo claramente y siento que quiero tener ya en mis brazos a mi hijo… es algo, muy extraño… creo que amo a un ser que ni siquiera está conmigo… es, algo extraño.

—No es extraño Ron, es tu hijo. Es tu sangre y claro que debes sentirte así, es completamente natural.

—¿Crees que Hermione acepte a mi hijo? —Harry contesto la pregunta porque notó que Ron lo miraba expectante. Pensó que Ron estaba hablando solo porque en vez de parecer pregunta, parecía un susurro.

—Claro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haga?

—No sé… creo que eso es mi mayor temor ahora.

Harry iba a hablar pero el sonido de su celular retumbo por todo el coche. Harry sacó rápidamente el móvil y notó que era Ginny quien lo llamaba.

—Hola linda, ¿Todo bien?

—_Perfecto, está todo listo. Aunque solo me falta que traigas el postre amor, olvide decírtelo antes de que… bueno, te fueras_.

—No hay problema, ahorita pasaré por una pastelería y llevo un pastel, ¿Te parece?

—_Perfecto_.

—Muy bien, entonces en un momento nos vemos… te amo —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron puso los ojos en blanco, por mucho que admirara el amor de su amigo y su hermana, le parecía totalmente boba la situación.

—_Yo también te amo, nos vemos amor_.

—Adiós.

Harry guardo el celular y volvió con su amigo, que al parecer había tenido un ligero ataque de celos ya que llevaba los brazos cruzados.

—Ron, creí que ya habías superado la etapa del hermano celoso.

—Pues ya ves que no. ¿Dónde hay una pastelería? Creo que por ahí adelante se ve una

Harry sonrió y fue hacia donde Ron le había indicado.

—Oye, Harry…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mientras tú compras el pastel y regresas a la casa de Draco… iré con Lavender al ginecólogo.

—¿Irás con ella?

—Ella me lo pidió… además quiero saber cómo va todo. Quiero saber si mi hijo está sano y esas cosas.

—Qué tal si nos vemos de nuevo aquí y así nos vamos juntos a la casa. De seguro que Draco en estos momentos debe estar afeitándose y preparándose para hoy en la noche. Te aseguro que cuando termines de ir con Lavender, estará listo.

—Muy bien, nos vemos aquí.

—No estés nervioso, amigo. Todo estará bien… y también todo estará perfecto con Hermione.

El coche se estaciono en la pastelería y ambos amigos bajaron, se dieron un corto abrazo y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos destinos.

* * *

><p>—Bien, Harry traerá el postre. —Ginny se dirigió a sus amigas quien desde hace mucho llevaban hablando animadamente de cosas tribales — Me dijo que traería un pastel.<p>

—¿No sabes si iba con Ron? —Hermione supo que no era el momento de preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo —¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué es divertido?

—Nada, nada. —Ginny sonreía mirando a Luna —¿Qué tal si tu y Luna van de compras? Asi, Luna puede comprarse un lindo vestido nuevo para la fiesta… recuerda que Pansy vendrá a verte. Y además, que tal si tú —Ginny señalo a Hermione —te compras algo lindo para recibir a tu hombre.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione se puso roja —Por favor… qué pensará Luna de mi.

—¿Qué pensaré de ti? ¡Que debes comprarte ropa de encaje sexy! ¡Claro que Ron es tu hombre, si señor!

Ginny y Luna comenzaron a reír al ver que Hermione se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

—Ya, es suficiente. Si estaría bien que fuéramos de compras… ¡Pero! Solo a comprar algo para Luna.

—Está bien, solo iré por mi bolso y nos vamos, ¿Si?

Hermione le asintió y Luna se levanto corriendo hacia su nueva habitación. Ginny aún seguía riendo disimuladamente y recibió un leve tierno de Hermione, quien también comenzó a reír.

—Listo. ¿Ginny, segura que no necesitas otra cosa? Podremos traerte todo lo que más necesites…

—No te preocupes más, anda váyanse las dos. Cuando estés aquí, te arreglaras y recibiremos a los chicos y a Pansy.

—Ok. —Antes de irse, Luna le dio un sonoro beso a Ginny —Nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Ron iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. El clima de Londres comenzaba a notarse y él pelirrojo comenzó a sentir frio. Notó que había llegado a la casa de Lavender y no dudó en tocar la puerta, desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaba por ahí.<p>

—_¿Quién es?_

—Soy yo.

Como si fuera un rayo, Lavender abrió la puerta al instante. Al verlo, Lavender se le abalanzo como pulpo y comenzó a darle muchos besos. Ron como pudo la alejo de él.

—Ya te dije que no Lavender… no hagas esto más complicado para ti, por favor.

—¡No es posible! ¡Vamos a casarnos! Estaremos juntos por siempre —Lavender se iba acercando más y más a Ron, este se alejaba — debes se estar conmigo… seré la madre de tu hijo.

—Sabes muy bien que no te amo… Lavender.

La rubia lo miró desafiante.

—Pues no me llevaras con el ginecólogo.

—Tenemos que ir, ¿Hiciste la cita para hoy, no?

—Si, pero no iras tú. A ti no te importa nuestro hijo… ¿A qué rayos iras entonces? —Lavender escupía las palabras como fuego —¿No crees que es demasiado decepcionante que prefieras tus cosas antes de tu propia sangre?

Ron se detuvo. Estaba a punto de pegarle a la mujer que estaba protegiéndose con las manos la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Mi hijo es una de las cosas más importantes para mí! Jamás quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿Me escuchaste?

Lavender quiso remediar lo que había provocado, se acerco a Ron pero recibió la misma respuesta siendo alejada rápidamente de él.

—Ron…

—Mañana vendré por ti, mañana iremos al doctor quieras o no.

Ron se dio la media vuelta, sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Luna ya iban saliendo del departamento, Luna tomo el brazo de Hermione y lo cruzo con el suyo, Hermione al principio se sobresalto pero después ambas chicas siguieron caminando así. Después de haber tomado un taxi, llegaron al centro comercial. Luna miraba embelesada todos los estantes de ropa, mirando y preguntando precios. Hermione estaba preocupada, no por Luna, si no porque en su cabeza había una revolución. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Por qué no le había marcado? ¿Acaso quería estar solo? Hermione suspiro.<p>

—¿Entonces no es buena idea? —Al parecer, Luna se veía decepcionada.

—¿Qué?... perdón, es que no estaba prestando atención, perdón.

—No te preocupes —Luna sonrió —Solo te preguntaba si me compraba ese vestido azul que esta por allá y me los pongo con los zapatos que están por aquí —Luna le mostro unos _oxfords_ blancos que estaban enfrente de ellas.

—No sería mala idea, creo que es genial.

Luna sonrío y tomo a Hermione de la mano, ambas chicas entraron corriendo a la tienda y compraron el vestido y los zapatos. Luna estaba completamente sumergida mirando los demás vestidos que había en la tienda, por lo que no había notado las miradas que el chico que las atendía le echaba de vez en cuando. Hermione si lo notó, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar con desaprobación al chico.

—¿Algún problema, señorita? —El chico al parecer notó el semblante de su clienta, tal vez no le gustaron los zapatos de su amiga por lo que decidió preguntar.

—Si no es muy inconveniente… ¿Por qué mira de esa forma a mi amiga?

El chico se puso de mil colores, ya que en ese mismo instante Luna se había acercado.

—¿Me estabas mirando a mi? Creí que mirabas a Hermione… es muy lindo de tu parte —Luna tomo las bolsas de sus compras y volteo para dirigirse a la salida, pero antes agregó —Pero debo recalcar que por el momento no me interesan las citas… _Rolf_. —Luna se había inclinado para mirar el nombre que estaba grabado en la camiseta del chico tímido que ahora estaba de color morado. Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda por lo que tomo del brazo a Luna y la llevo directo a la salida.

—¿Cómo puede haber gente tan loca, verdad? —Luna al parecer estaba disgustada —¡No era tan disimulado que digamos!

—Luna, pero fui yo quien dijo que te estaba mirando… creo que fuiste muy dura con él, se puso rojito… me dio pena.

—Oh, vamos Hermione… tal vez solo fue algo de vista, apuesto que se le pasará. Ahora veamos que compraremos para ti… ¡Mira esa tienda de allá!

—No… ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a casa? Así tienes tiempo de arreglarte para estar lista en la fiesta.

—¡Claro que no! Ambas estrenaremos hoy… Hermione, por favor…

—Ok… bueno, vamos a la tienda que dijiste. Se ve que tiene buena ropa. —Ambas chicas sonrieron y se dirigieron a la tienda.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba intranquilo. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione, quería estar con ella. ¡Por Merlín! ¡En toda la tarde no habían estado juntos! Desde hace varias horas Harry y él habían llegado y corriendo, Ron fue a buscar a Hermione pero su hermana le aviso que se había ido con Luna de compras. Toda la tarde le había estado marcando, pero se dio cuenta que había dejado olvidado su celular en el departamento de él. Así que tuvo que esperar hasta que llegaran de las benditas compras. Tiempo después, notó que ambas chicas ya habían llegado, pero al parecer se les hizo un poco tarde porque corrieron rápidamente antes de que Ron abriera la puerta de su apartamento para buscar a Hermione. A Ron no le quedo más que meterse a bañar y esperar hasta que la fiesta comenzará. Después de darse una ducha rápida comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían vivido con Lavender. Se agarró la cabeza con impotencia y suspiró. Por un lado, no quería tener más contacto con ella, pero por otro tenia la necesidad de estarlo. Deseaba con todo el corazón que ya pasaran 9 meses para poder estar con su hijo y hacer todo lo posible por quitarlo de la garras de Lavender. Aunque, por otro lado se dio cuenta que ella es su madre y no tenía el derecho de hacerlo… Ron volvió a suspirar.<p>

—¿Todo bien, Ron? —Harry entraba a la habitación de Ron —Dejaste la puerta abierta y decidí pasar.

—No hay problema, en verdad. ¿Draco está listo?

—Sí, ya está. Aún sigue medio dormido, pero está listo. Vamos ¿Tú, estás listo?

—Si, en un momento iré. Cuando llegues ¿Puedes hablarle a Hermione? Necesito hablar con ella… a solas.

—Perfecto, llegando le digo.

Harry se fue del departamento y Ron siguió sentado en su cama. A los pocos minutos, una castaña cabeza se asomaba por su puerta. Hermione se había alaciado un poco el cabello, logrando que se le viera un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se veía hermosa. Traía un vestido rosa, que combinaba perfecto con su tono de piel, un moreno perfecto que lo desquiciaba. Al parecer estuvo mirándola mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estás hermosa.

Hermione rió. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Miró el suelo nerviosa, ¿Por qué Ron la ponía así?

—Pero… —Ron volvió a hablar —esta chica hermosa, ya tiene dueño… —Ron se acerco a Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Según tú quien es mi _dueño_? —Hermione sonrío y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Ambos se dieron primero un beso corto, que poco a poco iban siendo más, uno más largo y mejor que el otro.

—Mi corazón es tu dueño. —Ron aferro más el frágil cuerpo de Hermione a él. Hermione suspiro fuertemente mientras lo besaba, feliz de poder estar junto a la persona que tanto adoraba. —Hermione… eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que estés conmigo.

Ella se separo bruscamente. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Qué quiero que siempre estemos juntos… siempre. —Ron volvió a buscar la boca que tanto lo volvía loco. Hermione, gustosa comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma necesidad que Ron. Hermione no podía ser más feliz, no podía. De pronto, sintió que en esas cuatro paredes comenzaba a sentir un calor indomable. Ron comenzó a masajearle constantemente la espalda, deseando que ese hermoso vestido fuera a dar de lleno al piso. La chica sintió cosquillas en su estomago, la entrepierna de Ron ya se hacía notar esperando ansioso ser liberado. La camisa del pelirrojo comenzaba a estorbar. Con un rápido movimiento y con la ayuda de Hermione, la camisa fue a dar a la pared para caer limpiamente en el suelo. Los besos comenzaban a ser con más pasión, más fuertes. Hermione fue la primera en comenzar a jugar con sus lenguas quienes se encontraban fácilmente, para placer de ambos. Fácilmente Ron pudo cargar a Hermione y llevarla a su cama, que estaba a un lado de ellos. Ron tenía sentada a Hermione a ahorcadas y comenzó a masajearle los muslos, la chica jugaba con los cabellos pelirrojos de la nuca de su amado.

—Te… necesito ahora.

—Te amo… sin medida.

Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. La noche era perfecta para ellos dos. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a hacer el amor de una forma muy especial, mirándose todo el tiempo a los ojos y con las manos entrelazadas. Ambos sentían que su amor cada segundo se fortalecía más, que cada segundo su amor se hacía más fuerte. Incluso, en ese preciso instante su amor era tan fuerte y poderoso que el fruto se estaba sembrando en Hermione.


	15. Eventos desafortunados

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por las ventanas del departamento. Hermione aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía percibir una extraña luz naranja proveniente de algún lado. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y sonrío. Eso era tan… perfecto.

—¿Ron?... —Susurro —Amor… levántate.

Su cabello relucía bajo la brillante manta solar. La perfección en persona. Dormía de una forma tan… suya. Hermione volvió a sonreír. Ron estaba dormido boca arriba, sin querer no estaba tapado de ningún lado del cuerpo y su desnudez era muy provocadora… Hermione se sonrojó con solo pensar en eso. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Su anterior relación solo le había traído dolor y sufrimiento, nada de amor como lo estaba recibiendo de Ron. Ron poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en algo necesario para su vida y eso le daba un poco de miedo, ella aún no quería enamorarse. Pero al parecer Cupido se volvió a meter con ella y ese pelirrojo rebelde se coló en su débil corazón… ¿Pero a quien diantre le importa? ¡Ella estaba enamorada! ¡Lo estaba y no quería cambiarlo! Ron se merecía estar en su corazón, ella lo sabia… ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo y claramente estaba segura de que Ron se lo devolvería, tal y como lo hacía hasta ahora.

—Ron —volvió a insistir —Ron…

El chico solo se limitó a soltar un sonoro ronquido. Hermione se agacho y le beso los labios, haciendo que Ron se moviera un poco pero no despertó. De pronto, alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Luna al parecer ya qué si hubiera sido Ginny o Harry estuvieran gritando enloquecidos que abrieran la puerta. La castaña se levanto despacio y se vistió con lo primero que encontró; la camisa de Ron.

—Ya voy… — Seguían insistiendo en la puerta, a Hermione no le quedo más que avisar que iba en camino. Hermione abrió la puerta y efectivamente, la larga cabellera rubia de Luna se ondeaba a su paso dentro del departamento.

—¡En donde diantre se han metido! —Luna hacia ademanes graciosos —¡Se han perdido de la fiesta del siglo!

Luna se sentó y soltó un gran suspiro. Se notaba que no había dormido nada, quizá ahorita todavía estuvieran en la fiesta.

—¿Luna, acaso has dormido algo?

—¡Absolutamente nada! ¿No es genial? —Los grandes ojos de Luna comenzaban a asustarle un poco, aunque fue disminuyendo porque Luna cambio su semblante normal a uno pícaro, mirando a Hermione con una ceja levantada. —Aunque… por lo que veo, tú la pasaste también muy bien…

Hermione se sonrojó.

—¡Luna! Claro… claro que no, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Ginny? —La castaña por instinto se sentó en el primer lugar que vio y se abrazo a sí misma, sintiendo el aroma que desprendía la camisa de Ron, provocando que sus sentidos temblaran un poco.

—¿Acaso Ron está dormido aún? —Luna se levantó de la nada y fue hacia la habitación, Hermione se levantó de un salto ya que se le había olvidado tapar a Ron… aunque fue demasiado tarde, Luna ya lo estaba viendo. Mientras tanto, Ron seguía más dormido que nunca y para colmo había adoptado otra posición diferente a la que Hermione había visto minutos antes de que saliera a abrir la puerta quedando exactamente delante de ellas, mostrando toda su perfecta hombría. —Que mal… ¡Tenía que decirle algo importante!, bueno… luego le diré.

Tal como había llegado, Luna se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Hermione la detuvo del brazo, un poco extrañada:

—¿Acabas de ver desnudo a uno de tus mejores amigos y… y no dices… nada? —Esto estaba fuera de control. Luna era rara, pero esto era algo muy extraño que ni aunque lo hiciera ella o la persona más rara del mundo no estaría cuerdo… ¿O sí?

—¿Acaso Ron no te lo ha dicho? —Luna se puso pálida.

—¿Decirme qué? —Hermione se asustó un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de Luna se tranquilizo un poco. —No es nada importante, en verdad. Solo que… —Luna vaciló un momento —no me asusta ver penes, ¿A ti si?

Decidido, Hermione ya no vería más a los ojos a Luna Lovegood. Al parecer la rubia se dio cuenta de la actitud de Hermione y rio a carcajadas, a la vez que salía del departamento.

—¿Hermione, estas ahí?

Ron ya se había despertado. Hermione se exalto al principio pero después se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y fue corriendo a ver a su amado. Al momento en que Ron vio a Hermione entrar a su habitación con esa sonrisa y además semidesnuda y con su camisa… fue su perdición. Definitivamente no iba a salir de esa habitación en unas cuentas horas.

—¿Cómo dormiste amor? De la forma en que dormías, creí que ya nunca ibas a despertar… —Hermione se sentó a horcadas de Ron, llegando directamente a sus labios sin dejar que le contestará, aunque para ese entonces Ron ya se había perdido en los besos que le estaba dando su novia.

* * *

><p>—¿Lo encontraste, Luna?<p>

Luna había entrado de nuevo al departamento y como el ánimo aun estaba, llego directamente junto a una alocada Ginny, sonrojada por todo el alcohol ingerido durante toda esa noche. Ambas estaban en la mini pista de baile situada en la sala. Si. Draco Malfoy había llegado muy puntual a la fiesta. Al haber llegado se esperaba con la mirada penetrante de Harry y Ron, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su parte porque Harry estaba muy ocupado con Ginny y tal vez Ron estaba haciendo lo mismo con Hermione. Cuando llego al departamento la persona que lo había recibido era Luna, por lo que él pensó que era el momento perfecto y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas, sobre todo. Draco tenía la esperanza de que Luna lo llegara a recordar aunque sea un poco… pero no. Lo único que había recibido de Luna esa noche fue un: _Seremos grandes amigos, estoy segura de eso_. A Draco no le importaba comenzar nuevamente desde cero, él volvería a estar en el corazón de Luna pese lo que pese, eso ya estaba decidido. Luna seguía bailando en la habitación junto con Ginny. Draco la miraba embelesado, Luna estaba tan alegre, tan feliz… esa era su Luna. La música tenía un ritmo movido, aunque Luna comenzó a mover las manos en el aire un poco extraño, no acorde con el ritmo. Eso no importaba… ¿Acaso eso importaba mientras veía bailar a Luna bailar de esa forma? No lo creo.

—¿A quién iba a encontrar Luna, Draco? —Dijo una voz que provenía del suelo. Harry Potter estaba tirado boca arriba sin camisa y con un aspecto nada favorecedor.

—A Ron… ¿No recuerdas que le marco Lavender?

—Oh… es cierto. Pero recuerda que Ron ya no quiere saber más de ella, él ya está con Hermione. Mejor… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a levantarme y me acompañas al baño?... tengo unas enormes ganas de…

—¡¿PERO QUE DIANTRE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?

Todos voltearon asustados, viendo como Ron los miraba acusadoramente mientras que Hermione estaba por reprimir una carcajada.

—Vamos hermanito… aun no se termina la fiesta de Luna, ¡Mira que divertida esta!

—¡Ron, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Ven, vamos a bailar!

Hermione sonrió al ver que Ginny ya le había puesto una cerveza en la mano y Luna seguía moviendo los brazos de forma extraña. ¡Eso si que había sido una fiesta! Aunque, al recordar lo que estaba haciendo la noche anterior y esa misma mañana… Hermione se sonrojó. Últimamente eso era lo que le sucedía a cada instante cerca de Ron.

—¡Hola!

—¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Harry se había acercado a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza. Le tendió una cerveza y la castaña la tomó. —¿Tu tampoco has dormido nada, verdad?

—Ni un poco… esta fiesta es genial.

—¡Yo te apoyo, Potter! —Draco y Harry rieron y brindaron chocando ambos sus cervezas.

—¡Lo siento Draco! No te vi… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien… ¿Hermione, cierto?

—Si… un gusto. —El rubio le tendió la mano a Hermione y ella gustosa la extendió igual.

—Disculpa mis anteriores actitudes, de hecho Ron nunca nos ha presentado de la forma correcta… no quiero que pienses que soy un…

—No, no hay problema en verdad… yo sé que eres buena persona. Y bueno, espero que todos seamos grandes amigos.

—Por mí no hay problema —Draco sonrío — yo creo lo mismo.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡Ustedes también vengan para acá! —Luna se acerco a los tres y los hizo que se pararan a bailar junto a Ron, Ginny y ella. Al parecer Harry y Draco ya estaban más animados ya que se pararon como resortes, Hermione decidió que tenía merecido divertirse así que sin pensarlo más comenzó a bailar como todos.

* * *

><p><em>Estas hablando al teléfono de Ron Weasley, estoy un poco ocupado así que… deja tu mensaje después del tono y te regreso cuando pueda la llamada, adiós. <em>

—No sé cuantas putas llamadas te he dejado Ronald Weasley, no sé qué diantre estés haciendo pero quiero decirte que me urge que vengas a mi casa, ¿Me escuchaste, idiota? Además, tenemos que ver lo de la boda… así que te espero cuanto antes. Adiós.

Lavender aventó el teléfono. ¿Qué más quería el estúpido? Ya le estaba dando lo que más quería… un hijo. ¿Qué más quiere? Lavender comenzó a pensar… ¿Cómo lo podía retener? Ya se había cansado de siempre hacerse esa pregunta. Ni siquiera haber utilizado a Blaise para bebé había funcionado así que tenía que pensar rápido otra táctica para poder separar a Ron y Hermione… la pregunta era… ¿_Cómo_?

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson estaba afuera de los departamentos. Según Ginny la fiesta iba a ser en la noche pero Pansy no reunió las fuerzas suficientes para poder ver a Draco. ¿Qué tenía Draco que la hacía sentir de esa forma? Pansy se mordió los labios. Al parecer Draco le interesaba un poco… pero tal vez Draco tenía novia o algo así… un chico tan guapo como él no podía estar solo. No se había decidido por ir la noche anterior, pero mejor pensó que sería correcto ir al día siguiente, para ver que se le podía ofrecer a Luna y a sus amigas, tal vez ayudarles con el aseo o simplemente platicar un buen rato… lejos de Draco.<p>

—Espero que sigan por ahí.

Más decidida que nunca, comenzó a caminar.

—¡Oye!

Pansy volteó. Una chica con rasgos orientales se acerco a ella, sonriente.

—Perdón… ¿Te asuste?

—No, no hay problema… ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Cho, Cho Chang, mucho gusto. —La chica tendió la mano y Pansy la extendió también —solo iba a preguntarte que si conoces a Hermione Granger… bueno, es que, estabas por entrar a los departamentos y supongo que vives aquí… ella vive aquí. ¿Todos se conocen, no?

—Soy Pansy, un gusto. Pero, perdón, no, no soy de aquí. Solo venia a una fiesta y… perdón.

—No hay problema… —Pansy logró distinguir la tristeza de la chica oriental — lamentablemente no puedo buscarla, no tengo mucho tiempo… tengo que irme cuanto antes a mi país, por ahora vivo en Paris y voy a casarme… solo era para dejarle una invitación, la tendré que dejar con la recepcionista de aquí… perdón la molestia, nos vemos.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte… en verdad, perdóname.

—No, en verdad no hay problema… nos vemos, un gusto.

Pansy se despidió de Cho y volvió a dirigirse a los departamentos. Al llegar al departamento de Ginny, notó que estaba la música un poco fuerte… ¿Los vecinos acaso no se molestarán por tanto escándalo? ¿Oh quizá no escuchan porque tanto los chicos y los vecinos tienen cerradas las puertas no pueden distinguir el sonido? De inmediato supo que si tocaba no iban a escucharla, así que se atrevió a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la fiesta aun continuaba y al parecer estaba en su apogeo.

—¡Pansy! —Luna estaba arriba de una mesa junto con Ginny y una castaña. Tres chicos estaban en el piso mirándolas como si fueran unos leones mirando a sus próximas presas. Los chicos tenían sus propias camisas en la cabeza, por lo tanto no sabía distinguir quién era quién. —¡Ven Pansy! ¡Sube, aquí!

—¿Pero…?

—¡Ningún pero! —Luna se bajó de la mesa y fue por la enfermera que la había cuidado —¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Ginny comenzó a subirle más a la música y el ambiente siguió. Para ese entonces, Tanto Ron como Hermione ya estaban igual de ebrios que Harry, Ginny, Luna y Draco. Cuando Luna le había quitado el bolso a Pansy para que subiera a bailar con ellos, pudo sentir que un chico la había ayudado también a subir… era Draco.

—Déjame ayudarte, linda —Pansy se sonrojó — podrás caerte.

Draco le sonrió a una nerviosa Pansy y ella le devolvió su más hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>—¿Entonces…?<p>

—Sí, solo quiero que le dejé esta invitación. Lamentablemente tengo que irme… mi novio está ahí afuera y pues no podemos tardarnos tanto —Cho Chang quería ver a su mejor amiga pero la circunstancia no se lo permitió. La administradora le sonrío y Cho, más tranquila salió de los departamentos que ella misma le había rentado a su amiga Hermione.

Cho iba caminando directo al coche de su novio, hasta que sin querer topo con una chica con la cual casi se tropieza y caen al suelo ambas.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdón!

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto. Todo bien. —Lavender se acomodo su bolso —Todo bien.

—Muy bien —Cho no estaba nada convencida, pero no le quedo de otra —Perdón.

Cho corrió hacia el coche de su novio que ya la estaba esperando impaciente. Lavender bufó y le rodo los ojos. ¿Por qué la gente no puede fijarse por dónde camina? Lavender llegó a los departamentos de su prometido.

—Disculpe… ¿Srta. Lavender?

La rubia volteo, la recepcionista la miraba.

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que irá a ver a su novio, el Joven Weasley ¿No?

—Claro, ¿A que más vendría? —Lavender sentía un cierto fastidio —Y por favor, no me diga que no está porque no le…

—No, no —La recepcionista negó con la cabeza —No es eso. Me refiero a que si va para allá… pueda hacerme el favor de entregarle esto a Hermione Granger.

Lavender la miró suspicaz. ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con Hermione?

—Le dije que iré a ver a Ron, no a Hermione. No sé cómo puedes ser tan estúpida y mezclarlos.

Al parecer la recepcionista se encogió. Lavender se había acercado unos pasos y ella solo se limito a balbucear algo que ni ella misma se entendía y a hacerse cada vez más pálida.

—Lo… lo decía porque, porque como son amigos ella y el joven…

—Ya, ya. No sé porque la gente esta tan mal hoy. Deme eso, yo se lo entregaré.

—No, no quisiera molestarla…

—¡Démelo ya y deje de hacer que pierda mi tiempo!

La pobre recepcionista se limitó a darle el sobre y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Lavender desapareciera.

* * *

><p>—¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!<p>

Pansy se llevo a la boca 2 litros de vodka. Luna tenía un sostén azul en la cabeza, Hermione estaba en los hombros de Ron que se encontraba sin camisa, Harry y Ginny se besaban apasionadamente en el suelo y Draco de alguna forma tenia puestos los lentes de Harry.

—¡Vamos, Pansy! ¡Una segunda ronda! —Ron se acomodaba a Hermione en los hombros que amenazaba con caerse, pero al parecer ella aún no se había dado cuenta ya que Luna le estaba poniendo un sostén rojo en su cabeza.

—¡Si! ¡Yo lo haré con ella!

Draco se ofreció y corriendo se fue a la cocina por más botellas. Al momento de correr se fue con cuidado de no pisar a Harry o Ginny que rodaban en el suelo con una rapidez extraordinaria. Al parecer, Pansy había escuchado en doble sentido… _¡Yo lo haré con ella!_ ¿Había dicho eso en verdad? ¿Él quería estar con ella? Sus ojos se iluminaron. Estaba mareada y ebria pero aún así una fuerza extraña le pedía a gritos ir a la cocina. Al entrar, Draco estaba incado bajo la estufa, sacando dos botellas.

—¡Mira! ¡Encontré tequila! —Sin duda, no dejó que hablara más. Pansy se aventó de lleno a sus labios y las botellas fueron directo al suelo. Draco no sabía qué hacer… ¿Qué rayos está pasando? No pensó, solo actuó. Sus sentimientos se hicieron a un lado, ya que le recordaban que en la habitación se encontraba el amor de su vida… dándole el espacio a su deseo, que le incitaba a cargar a Pansy hacerla suya en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Por qué tardan…? Oh.

Draco y Pansy seguían besándose. Aún no se habían dado cuenta que Luna los estaba mirando fijamente… ¿Qué pasa? Luna negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? No, debía estar en un error. Apenas y lo conoce… Pero… no. No, eso no.

—¡Hey, Luna! ¡Ve por Ginny que está corriendo desnuda por toda tu casa! —Hermione llegó corriendo a un lado de Luna —Oh… Vaya… ahora sabemos por qué tardaban… ¿Te sientes bien, Luna?

—Si… perfecto. Am, bueno. ¿Qué decías?

—No, creo que… creo que Harry ya se encargo de eso. —Ambas sonrieron. Harry llevaba a Ginny del hombro y ella reía como loca. Harry iba en bóxers y Ginny efectivamente estaba completamente desnuda. —Hey, ayúdame a mover a Ron, se quedo dormido en medio de la sala. —Luna salió del trance y despacio cerró la puerta de la cocina. Aún confundida de todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>—¿De dónde demonios se escucha ese ruido? —Al salir del elevador, Lavender puso la mirada directamente al departamento de Ron, pero al parecer no provenía de ahí. —Ah… esa Granger… ¡Perra de mierda! —Lavender a paso firme se dispuso a caminar rápidamente, lo más probable es que Ron estuviera ahí con ella. ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! ¡No enfrente de ella!<p>

—Disculpe… _¿Señorrita?_

—¿¡Acaso hoy es el día _molesten a Lavender_ o qué? —La rubia se dio la vuelta, rabiosa.

—_Perrdón._ Solo que… la seguí.

Lavender se quedo pasmada. ¿Un tipo enorme, atractivo y con un acento extraño la seguía?

—¿Disculpe?

—Si… bueno, _perrdón señorrita_, no me malentienda. Solo que… seguí a _Cho Chan_ y vi que hablo _dirrectamente_ con usted y…

—¿Cho… qué?

—_Chan_… ¿Chang?... no tengo idea —El tipo apuesto vacio un poco —Hablo de una oriental que…

Lavender recordó a la chica que se topo —Oh, si… recuerdo. ¿Y qué con ella?

—Bueno, es que… la seguí a ella porque sé donde _prrobablemente_ tiene a mi novia.

Lavender cada vez no entendía nada. Al parecer la acumulación de hormonas estaba causando efecto.

—Miré… —La rubia lo miró de arriba abajo — señor. Yo no sé de qué habla ni de quien sea s novia. Lo único que me entregó es una invitación…

—¡Si! ¿De boda, no? Parra _Herrmione_ _Grranger…_

—Sí, para ella es, pero…

—Es que _Herrmione_ es mi novia.

Lavender quería desmayarse. Al parecer su día de locos había desaparecido y ahora una enorme sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro.

* * *

><p>—Ron… despierta. —Hermione comenzó a mover al pelirrojo, pero roncaba como nunca. —Hey Ron… —La castaña se agacho y le dio un corto beso —Despierta… —otro beso —Es tiempo de… —otro beso —Vamos…<p>

—¿Herms? —Ron sonreía dormido.

—Si… soy yo.

—¿Herms? —Ron abrió poco a poco los ojos y sonrío aun más. Se incorporó lentamente y puso a Hermione a horcadas, con una pierna en cada costado rozando deliciosamente sus pelvis.

—Sabes… últimamente cuando estas cerca de mi lo único que pienso y quiero es besarte hasta cansarme… y eso es malo. —La castaña se agacho un poco y lo besó. Ron tomo a Hermione de la cabeza y la atrajo más a él, dispuesto a no separarse. Solamente lo tuvieron que hacer por falta de aire.

—Pues… ¿Qué tal si eres mi chica mala? —Ron torció la sonrisa. Al parecer, sabía que ese era el punto débil de su chica, ya que gustosa lo beso de lleno en los labios. Pasaron segundos, minutos… ambos no sabían y no tenían la intención de saberlo. El tiempo se había detenido y para ellos el único ruido que existía eran sus propios gemidos que a cada instante aumentaban más y más.

—Vamos a… —Ron hizo un enrome esfuerzo por hablar, ya que no quería hacerlo —tu…

—¿Habitación?

Siguieron besándose, ¿De qué diantre estaban hablando?

—Joder, Hermione… te haré el amor aquí mismo… puedo olerte —Luna había estado sentada bebiendo un poco más a un lado de Ron y Hermione, pero al escuchar eso se limito solo a levantarse e irse con todo y botella de ron —No… aguanto más…

—Iba a decirte que… —beso —estaba ocupada… —beso —mi habitación con Gin… — beso —¡Hazme el amor aquí!

La ropa fácilmente fue estorbando. Las prendas volaban por toda la sala… tanto como en la cocina y la habitación de Hermione. Luna había optado por ir a su habitación a seguir bebiendo, riendo y bailando sola.

* * *

><p>Estaban en un restaurant y Viktor Krum aún no sabía el porqué. Lavender se lo había llevado inmediatamente para poder '<em>hablar seriamente con él'<em>. El comenzaba a sospechar que era por Hermione.

—Disculpe _señorrita_… _perro_ es que no el motivo _porr…_

—¿Acaso no quieres saber lo que Hermione ha estado haciendo en tus espaldas? —Lavender estaba aguantando las ganas de no reírse como loca en esos momentos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta, sin duda la suerte estaba de su parte.


	16. Nada esta bien

No sé cómo explicar tanto retraso, solo puedo decirles que la escuela y mi falta de inspiración hace que ocurra esto D: ¡Mil perdones en verdad! No me gustó tanto el capitulo… aunque ustedes tienen nada más que la última palabra :3 ¡Gracias por estar ahí! Perdón si no respondo comentarios, pero si los leo MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a llover de una forma nada extraña en Londres. Era muy común que en esos días la lluvia comenzara a salir… de hecho ya se hacía raro que las nubes aún no salieran antes. Esa mañana dejó de ser un día ideal para un buen día de campo… a un día perfecto para estar cómodo en casa. Se comenzaron a escuchar truenos. Al parecer la naturaleza estaba descargándose totalmente y no quería parar… tal como tres parejitas que placenteramente seguían haciendo sus trabajos sin darse cuenta del diluvio que estaba afuera de sus ventanas. Draco y Pansy estaban en la cocina, aún inmunes a que los gemidos de Ron y a los fuertes gritos de Hermione se situaban en la sala… pero al parecer tampoco se dio cuenta que a un lado de la sala había una habitación en donde Ginny como Harry gritaban y gemían tan fuerte que se podrían escuchar por toda la casa. Los seis habían creado una serie de canción bastante perturbadora para los odios. Lamentablemente, la única persona que se había dado cuenta de todo eso era Luna.<p>

—Esto es peor que una película porno. —Luna estaba acostada cabeza abajo y sus piernas sobre la cama. Miraba todo al revés, cosa que le parecía relajante y gracioso. Se había puesto sus grandes audífonos y puso la música en todo volumen para no tener la desagradable sensación de volver a escuchar a sus amigos de esa forma. Luna podía sentir los estragos del alcohol, pero no se sentía del todo mareada… solo que al hablar arrastraba un poco las palabras y no podía mantenerse ni tres segundos en equilibrio. —Necesito ir a tomar aire… — Luna se levanto de la cama y se quito los audífonos. Sonrío al ver que iba a caerse, así que se sostuvo de una silla que estaba cerca y trato de mantenerse firme.

_Ring ring._

Ese era su celular. Afortunadamente los sonidos orgásmicos dejaron de escucharse y se fue directo a su móvil, estaba en la mesita de estar. Al ver la pantalla notó que ese era un número desconocido. ¿Será una emergencia? Pensó y decidió contestar el llamado.

—¿Si?

—¡SI!... Digo, hola… em, si, hola.

Luna había escuchando antes esa voz… ¿pero de donde?

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?

—S…soy Rolf. Viniste junto con una amiga tuya a la tienda donde trabajo… ¿Hermione? Me parece…

—¿Quién te dio mi numero? —Tenía que admitirlo, estaba asustada. ¿Quién le dio su número a un desconocido!... aún era menor de edad –_esocreia_- y no debía hablar con extraños… aunque al recordar el rostro sonriente del chico de la tienda de ropa, lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón si te incomodé! Solo que tu amiga me dio tu número porque yo se lo pedí, además me dijo que estabas…

—¿Ella te lo dio?... bueno, en ese caso… hola.

—Hola… —Hubo un breve silencio— Bueno, es que llamaba porque… como tengo turno en la mañana me encantaría saber si te gustaría salir por la tarde…

—¿En la tarde? ¡Por qué no de una vez! Nos vemos en 1 hora en donde trabajas… espero recordar donde era, bueno saludos y nos vemos después.

Luna colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a darse un buen baño. ¡Tenía que salir de ese hotel! Ella sabía que en cuanto terminaran de hacer _eso que estaban haciendo_ volverían a empezar nuevamente y ella no estaría ahí para escucharlos.

* * *

><p>—Vamos chicas, ya no estén así — Harry trataba de animar a Ginny y Hermione. Ambas estaban muy preocupadas por Luna ya que había desaparecido desde la mañana.<p>

—¡Como quieres que nos calmemos si Luna no está! —Ginny enrojeció tanto como su cabello, Harry se lamento por haber hablado.

—¡Haber, basta! Que estemos así no solucionará nada, por favor. —Ron había estado callado viendo televisión, también estaba preocupado pero no quería demostrarlo —Si hubiera pasado algo malo… ya hubiera marcado. Además… vimos que se arreglo ¿No? tal vez salió a dar una vuelta o no sé…

—¡Exacto! —Harry ya había corrido a abrazar a su novia que estaba punto de llorar —Vamos Ginny, no te pongas así… estará bien.

—Es que si le pasa algo yo… yo… —Ginny se hundió en el pecho de Harry, el gustoso le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Prometan que no le dirán nada a Draco… —Hermione habló, al igual que Ginny estaba muy asustada — Tal vez se preocupe mucho… digo, Luna es su…

—¡Ni que lo digas! —Ahora Ron se había levantado y abrazo a Hermione. —Lo bueno es que fue a dejar a Pansy a su casa… ¿Ustedes creen que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

Se produjo un breve silencio. Al parecer Draco y Pansy ya estaban pasando al otro nivel y ni siquiera llevaban un día saliendo. Pero… ¿Y qué significado tiene que Draco y Pansy se hayan acostado la noche anterior? ¿Draco y Luna ya no seguirán juntos? ¿Pasaran ahora sus caminos cada quien por su lado?

—¿Todo estará bien? —Ginny miró a Harry.

—Te lo prometo, cariño.

—¿Harry?

—_¿Draco? ¿En donde estas? _

—Pansy y yo estamos en el Pub que está a dos cuadras de tu departamento… ¿Si sabes cuál? En donde celebramos el cumpleaños de Ron el año pasado…

—¡Oh si, claro! ¿Estas ahí?

—Sí, y encontramos una mesa excelente, vengan ustedes y los chicos. Aquí Pansy y yo les guardaremos un lugar. —Draco gritaba debido al sonido de la música — Y por favor, trae a Luna… no quiero que se quede sola ¿SI?

—_¿Luna?_

—Si… ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Draco se levanto de inmediato de su asiento. Pansy la miró sorprendida y un poco asustada, debido a la reacción del rubio. Para poder escuchar mejor a Harry salió corriendo hacia la salida.

—¿Harry? ¿Por qué no me contestas? Si pude escuchar como…

—_Tranquilo, aquí esta Luna… nos vemos allá, adiós._

Draco miró el móvil y se lo volvió a colocar en la oreja pero ya era tarde ya que Harry había colgado. Él pudo notar como su voz cambio repentinamente al hablar de Luna. Luna… ¿Estará bien que la trajera aunque él viniera acompañado de Pansy?... ¿Está bien o mal? Claro que está mal. Luna es su esposa y Pansy… Luna no lo recuerda. Draco sintió un vacio enorme. Luna no lo recordaba.

—¿Draco? —Pansy lo miraba desde la puerta del pub. Ahí estaba parada, mirando expectante mientras Draco disimuladamente se limpiaba una lagrima.

—Tranquila, vamos adentro… ¿Qué te parece? —Draco la tomó de la mano pero al instante Pansy lo tomo del rostro y hundió sus labios en el. Draco se sintió la peor basura del mundo. Ella no se merecía esto, Pansy era tan buena como para merecer esto. Por inercia, el chico la rodeo con sus brazos y respondió el beso, aunque no de la misma forma apasionada como ella. Al terminar de besarse Pansy lo miró sonriente mientras que el solo se limito a asentir. Draco volvió a tomar su mano y juntos entraron nuevamente al pub.

—Exactamente que te dijo Draco —Ron había estado con Harry durante la llamada, mientras que las chicas estaban un poco aisladas hablando entre ellas.

—Me dijo que estaba en el pub que está aquí cerca, que fuéramos.

—¿Iremos? ¿Después de que…?

—Obviamente no. Ni siquiera sabemos en donde demonios esta Luna y de la nada no saldremos así porque si. —Harry volvió a llamar a Luna, pero nuevamente su teléfono se fue al mensaje de voz.

—Le dijiste a Draco que aquí estaba ella.

—¡Lo siento! —Harry se exalto demasiado que las chicas voltearon al instante — ¡Draco notó en mi voz que algo andaba mal! No sé como lo hizo pero sospecho que aquí pasa algo… obviamente le dije que aquí estaba para que no se preocupara… ahora no sé si eso estuvo bien.

—¿Le dijiste a Draco que aquí estaba Luna? —Hermione se acerco conmovida —¡Pero no es verdad!

—¡Lo sé! —Harry estaba ya desesperado —Se lo dije solo para que no se preocupara… Draco es capaz de cualquier cosa y si sabe que Luna está desaparecida…

—¡Hola!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Luna Lovegood venía con unas gafas de sol y con varias bolsas en mano.

—¡LUNA LOVEGOOD EN DONDE JODIDOS TE HAS METIDO TODA LA TARDE! —Ginny se levantó del sillón donde estaba, Hermione puso las manos en jarras, Harry pasó de sentir preocupación a enojo y Ron se limitó a suspirar y agradecer en silencio a Merlín.

—¿Por qué tanto alegato? ¿No sé alegran de verme acaso? —Luna hizo un puchero —¡Se que no les avise donde estaba! Pero no quería incomodarlos en su orgia…

—¡Luna! —Hermione se puso más roja que un tomate —¡No es para tanto!

—Bueno… solo estaban cogiendo sin preguntarse en donde estaba su hermosa y agradable amiga _Loony_, que diantre… mejor les digo que les traje del centro comercial.

Tanto como Harry y Ron olvidaron el enojo y sonrieron, Luna en definitiva nunca cambiaria. Aunque Hermione y Ginny aun seguían dolidas pero cuando Luna les conto en donde había estado en toda la tarde al parecer también olvidaron todo enojo, además de que Luna les compro muy buenas cosas en el centro comercial.

—Luna, ¿Quieres ir al Pub que está aquí cerca? —Ron se acerco a las chicas, que estaban en la habitación de Ginny —iremos todos y Draco está allá esperándonos.

—¡Me encantaría! —Luna sonrió radiante —Pero… ¿Puedo llevar a un invitado? — Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

—¡Claro! Solo que te esperamos allá, está a dos cuadras de aquí…

—Perfecto, nos vemos ahí.

Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se marcharon al Pub. Luna se quedo en el departamento de Ginny esperando a Rolf, con el que había pasado todo la tarde de compras en el centro comercial.

Desde hace dos horas que Harry le había dicho a Draco que iban a verse en el Pub. Draco seguía un poco disgustado por eso y además por el hecho de que no sabía nada de Luna desde que colgó con Harry. Pansy había estado hablando todo el tiempo con Draco pero el solo se limitaba a decir que Si o no. Pansy no se había dado cuenta del estado del rubio así que la noche siguió como si nada. De pronto Draco pudo distinguir el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo, así que los llamo:

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Por acá! —Draco levantaba las manos y hacía señas para llamar su atención. Los chicos los vieron y fueron directo a la mesa en donde Draco estaba junto con Pansy.

—¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?

—También nos alegramos de verte, amigo. —Todos rieron al comentario de Ron. Hasta que dejaron de reír debido a que el celular de este sonaba.

—¿Quién podrá ser, Ron? —Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

—Tranquila, veré que quiere. —Ron se levanto y antes de irse le dio un beso a Hermione. La chica lo siguió con la mirada ya que salió para poder marcarle de nuevo a Lavender. Al salir del Pub, le marcó, no sin antes tratar de controlarse ya que un enfado comenzó a surgir en él.

—_¿Por qué no me contéstate? Oh, claro. Debes estar acostándote con tu amante, cierto._

—Que quieres.

—_¿En donde estas?_

—Que quieres.

—_Bien… parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor hoy._

—Y al parecer alguien parece estar de muy buenos ánimos… o me equivoco. —Ron comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué diantre no le decía que quería y se iba para poder estar tranquilo con sus amigos y con Hermione?

—_Al parecer todo comienza a tomar su curso… y para muestra, tengo que verte hoy._

—¿Qué es lo que tramas, Lavender? Por favor, no me salgas con tus…

—_Tranquilo. Te apuesto a que me lo vas a agradecer toda tu vida._

—¡Basta ya! ¡Por favor déjame tranquilo a mí y a Hermione!

—_¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que meterla en todas nuestras conversaciones? _

Ron cerró los ojos.

—Mira, de antemano sé que estas tramando algo para sepárame de ella y voy a dejarte en claro que no la dejaré.

—_No estés tan seguro, Ron. Nunca lo estés._

—¿Solo para esto me llamas? ¿Para hacer tus estúpidas llamadas infantiles? En ese caso, adiós.

—_Dime donde estas, por favor. _

—Adiós.

Ron quiso aventar su móvil en la pared más cercana. El ya no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de ella. Pero no podía dejarla… ella estaba esperando a su hijo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se apoyo en la pared. ¿Todo estaba bien? No, no lo estaba.

—¿Ron?

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y ahí estaba Hermione. La calle en donde estaba la entrada del pub estaba obscura y solitaria, solo ellos dos estaban ahí.

—Vamos adentro, amor. Aquí está obscuro… —Hermione lo detuvo, ella no quería volver adentro.

—¿Qué te dijo Lavender?

Ron bajo la mirada. Hermione le tomo la barbilla y miró esos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban. Le sonrío para alentarlo a contarle todo lo que esa arpía había estado hablando con él, pero al parecer eso empeoro todo. Ron se limitó a abrazarla fuerte, demasiado a decir verdad. Hermione le correspondió pero no puedo evitar estar consternada.

—¿Todo está bien? Ron…

—Estos han sido los mejores días de toda mi vida. —Ron dejó de abrazarla y la miró, ella pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos —Y todo ha sido gracias a ti.

Hermione sonrió. Se levanto de puntillas para besarlo tiernamente en el labio inferior. Ron la tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso de una manera que antes no había hecho. Hermione notó húmeda su mejilla, eran lágrimas de Ron. No supo el porqué, pero algo no andaba bien. Se aferro más a su cuerpo, como si fuera lo último que hiciera, sus brazos estaban en el cuello de Ron mientras que las manos del pelirrojo estaban en la esbelta cintura de ella. Un fuerte trueno hizo que se separaran, al parecer en esa obscura noche un diluvio iba a caer. Ron miró a Hermione y notó que ella también había comenzado a llorar.

—No… no llores. No lo hagas. —Ron se acerco a ella y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro. Ron comenzó llorar al momento de tocarla, ambos lloraban en ese momento. —No… no Hermione, por favor…

—No sé qué es lo que esté pasando — La lluvia comenzó a caer, primero como leves gotitas. —Pero yo sé que aquí pasa algo y si no… —Ron la calló con un beso. Las gotitas se hicieron más fuertes al ritmo del beso que estaban protagonizando Ron y Hermione.

—_¡¿HERRMIONE? _

Un fuerte trueno cayó cerca de ellos. Hermione sintió su alma en el suelo, hecha mil pedazos. Se separó de Ron y la miró extrañado, pero al instante miró al hombre que los miraba desde la obscuridad de la calle. Todo pasó en un segundo. La mirada confusa de Ron, el semblante de terror en la cara de Hermione, la obscura calle en donde Viktor Krum estaba parado… Hermione perdió el conocimiento y lo último que pudo sentir fueron las cálidas manos de Ron nuevamente en su cintura y la fría lluvia que azotaba en su rostro.

Ron estaba paralizado. ¿Qué había sucedido? La lluvia los empapaba a ambos en ese instante y tenía que proteger inmediatamente a Hermione. El hombre que estaba en la calle aún los seguía mirando, con su rostro desencajado. Al parecer estaba en un trance.

—¡Necesito su ayuda! Mi novia…

—¿Tu… _qué_? — El hombre se acerco bruscamente y tomo del cuello a Ron. El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que Hermione no cayera al suelo y se golpeara, al parecer el hombre se trago su furia y la ayudo a meterla al Pub. Ron no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Primero ese hombre lo amenazaba con golpear y después lo ayuda amablemente, no entendía absolutamente nada. La gente que había en el pub se sobre exalto al ver a dos hombres empapados que cargaban a una chica igual o peor que ellos y además, inconsciente. Ginny se paró al momento y Harry junto Draco se acercaron de inmediato. Cuando Viktor y Ron dejaron a Hermione en un sillón, Viktor tomo bruscamente a Ron de la camisa y lo estampo en una mesa. La gente comenzó a gritar y Harry rápidamente se puso alerta dejando a Draco con Hermione.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?

Viktor amenazaba con volver a tomar a Ron de la camisa pero este, ya enfadado le metió un puñetazo en la cara. Después, otro y al final le metió un cabezazo. Tan duro que la frente de Ron tenía sangre, pero no de él, sino de su víctima. Draco y Harry habían sujetado a Ron para que ya no se acercara a él y comenzaran a pelear más.

—¡Tranquilos! —Un señor, al parecer de seguridad se acerco a ambos y los separo de tajo. —¡Salgan de aquí si tienen sus problemas! Aquí en el pub no se viene a hacer desastres.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún puto problema! ¡El apareció de la nada y…!

—¡Estabas besándote con mi _prrometida!_ ¡Obviamente tenía que _rromperrte_ la _carra_ en dos!

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡QUE DEMONIOS…!

—Oh no… no es verdad… —Ginny se llevó las manos al pecho. Ese hombre era el mismo de la foto que Hermione tenía en su departamento… ese hombre le había roto el corazón a su amiga.


	17. Viktor Krum

Les pido una sincera disculpa. Aproximadamente hace 4 meses que no subo capitulo nuevo, en verdad LO SIENTO. Les podría decir mil y una cosas de porque no he podido hacer capitulo nuevo pero es porque la decidía me gana. Admito que he estado ocupada con eso de exámenes de admisión, inscripciones, cursos, trabajos, tareas, cosas personales, Rupert (?)… No los aturdo más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, GRACIAS por esperar.

* * *

><p><em>Estos han sido los mejores días de toda mi vida. —Ron dejó de abrazarla y la miró, ella pudo notar lágrimas en sus ojos —Y todo ha sido gracias a ti.<em>

Ron seguía con la mirada fija en el blanco y pulcro piso de la sala de estar en el hospital. Hermione aun no reaccionaba y el _necesitaba_ hablar con ella. ¿Ella iba a casarse? Ron volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. ¿Acaso todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por ella al dejar a Lavender no valía tanto la pena? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se llevo las manos a los oídos, ese sonidito de las ambulancias lo estaba perturbando.

— Sé cómo te sientes —Draco había armado el suficiente valor para acercarse a su amigo. Harry seguía al lado de Ginny quien no paraba de llorar. Luna platicaba con Rolf, al parecer sobre ese tal Viktor Krum.

— No, no lo sabes. Nadie lo sabe.

Draco guardo silencio.

— Bien… te dejaré solo, necesitas…

— ¿Necesito qué? —Ron volteo a verlo bruscamente —¿Necesito 'desahogarme'? ¿Necesito irme y dejar a Hermione así? ¡Esta inconsciente! —Ron comenzó a levantar la voz —¿Acaso crees que necesito estar más tranquilo?

— Ron…

— ¡Tú no te metas, Harry!

— ¡BASTA! —Ginny se interpuso entre Ron y Harry. —Esto se va a salir de control, es mejor que te vayas a casa.

—Sabes que no me iré.

—Si lo _harrás _—Viktor Krum iba acercándose. Ron sintió una punzada de vació en la boca del estomago. —Y lo _harrás ahorra_.

—Es suficiente. —Ginny se volvió a interponer. Ron al parecer había enmudecido. Como si fuera un robot, Ron se sentó automáticamente de nuevo en el sillón donde estaba, dando a entender que no se movería de ahí ni un solo instante. Viktor iba a acercarse pero al ver la mirada asesina de Ginny retrocedió un poco. El silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una hora atrás<strong>: _

—_¡Ron! ¡Ron! _

—_¡Ya basta! ¿Quién eres?_

—_¡Tú quien erres! ¿Porr qué estas besándote con mi prrometida? _

—_¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA! _

—_¡No se qué pasa aquí pero así nunca van a llegar a algo! —Draco grito un poco ya que los gritos de Ginny llamando a su hermano eran fuertes y constantes —Tienen que arreglar esto bien, como hombres que son. _

—_¡ESTO LO ARREGLARREMOS A GOLPES, BLANQUITO! _

—_¡BASTA! —El jefe de seguridad de unos 2 metros y 300 kilos se acerco bruscamente y separo a Viktor y Ron que amenazaban con volver a la pelea. Al mismo tiempo los aventó a los dos en la calle principal y ambos cayeron a un gran charco de agua, la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como hace unos minutos. Tanto Harry como Draco y Rolf había salido junto a Ron. Ginny y Luna cuidaban de Hermione. _

—_¿Quién eres y porque dices ser algo de Hermione? —Harry se acerco lentamente a Viktor, con ambas manos levantadas, simulando que no iba a haber más agresiones. Draco sujetaba a Ron. _

—_¡Quienes son ustedes! _

—_Tranquilo… somos amigos de Hermione y no sabemos porque se desmayo al verte… ¿Quién eres? _

_Viktor enmudeció. El hombre fuerte y agresivo al parecer se fue hundiendo para abrirle paso a un hombre desencajado y triste. Viktor cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. _

—_¡Todo esto ha sido culpa mía! ¡Yo eché todo a perrderr! _

—_¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Ron se soltó de Draco y avanzo hacia Viktor. Harry al tener precaución lo alejo pero Ron trato de acercarse más a él. _

—_Yo sé quien es —Ginny había salido del Pub y se acerco a los chicos. —El es Viktor Krum. _

—_¿Cómo es que conoces a este hombre? —Harry la miraba perplejo —¿Por qué…?_

—_Hermione… ella me hablo de él. —Ginny guardo silencio. Al parecer todos esperaban que siguiera hablando así que tomo aire y prosiguió. — Hermione llegó aquí a Londres porque… este tipo la engaño._

—_¿QUÉ? —Todos estaban en trance —Explícate más Ginny, por favor. —Ron habló._

—_Viktor era novio de Hermione… —Ron hizo una mueca de desconcierto — ella… ella estaba a punto de casarse con él… hasta que descubrió que este hombre la engañaba… con su mejor amiga. —Ginny no pudo evitar mirar a Viktor con asco. Harry y Draco lo miraron desconcertados y Ron aun estaba procesando todo. ¿Hermione iba a casarse? _

—_¡Puedo explicarr eso! ¡Fue una trrampa! _

—_¡Hay por favor! ¡No trates de excusarte! Hermione ya estaba siendo feliz por primera vez en su vida y tú apareces para amargarle la vida… ¿Por qué? —Ginny quería sacarlo, Hermione ya se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus mejores amigas ¡Jamás iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño! Menos su pasado, ella no iba a permitirlo. _

—_Porr favorr, déjenme darr mi verrsión… _

_El sonido de una ambulancia los sorprendió. Harry comenzó a levantar los brazos para llamar la atención de los paramédicos y Draco entro corriendo al Pub. _

—_Ya he escuchado suficiente… —La voz de Ron se escuchaba ausente. — Lo primordial es la salud de Hermione. _

_Ginny sintió desfallecer. Esto estaba causándole un daño enorme a su hermano. Harry sentía un breve picor en los ojos, su amigo no estaba bien… no lo estaba. Quería abrazarlo pero su instinto le decía que debía de estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de Krum, quien no paraba de llorar desde que lo habían sacado a patadas del Pub. _

* * *

><p>La mirada de Ginny y la de Harry se encontraron, al parecer ambos pensaban lo mismo.<p>

—Ron… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No.

—Por favor, Ron… tienes que…

—¿Familiares de la señorita Granger?

Ron se levanto de un salto ignorando a Harry. Viktor se acerco al doctor al mismo tiempo que Ron.

—¿Cómo esta?

—¿Se encuentrra bien?

—¿Cómo esta Hermione, doctor?

—Ella ya despertó. —Ambos chicos suspiraron — Se desmayó un por una fuerte impresión, es muy común en mujeres embarazadas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Al parecer el que ahora necesitaba con urgencia una camilla de hospital era Ron.

—¿Hermione esta…? —Ginny preguntó dudativa.

—Sí, lo malo es que no sabemos cuantos meses tiene. Al parecer la impresión por la que fue sorprendida hizo que el desmayo fuera detonante de una anomalía para el producto. No queremos lastimarla, dejaremos que descanse 24 horas y le haremos los exámenes que necesita. Por ahora solo sabemos que está embarazada porque al despertar fue lo primero que nos comento.

—¿Hermione está embarazada? —Ron quería devolver el estomago.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien? —El doctor por instinto se acerco inmediatamente a Ron. Con un ademan le hablo a Pansy quien después del accidente quiso trabajar para estar cerca de Hermione. Rápidamente Pansy llegó con una silla de ruedas.

—Ron, siéntate. —Ron se negaba.

—Es mejor que haga caso, señor. Todo va a estar bien.

—¡Ya me tienen harto con _todo va estar bien_! ¡Acaso no ven que TODO ESTA MAL! ¿Cuándo lo van a entender? —Haciendo a un lado la silla, Ron se echó a correr ante la mirada atónita de todos sus amigos y Viktor.

—¡Pero qué diantre tiene Ron!, ¡Harry, ve tras él! —Ginny volvió a sentir histeria.

Harry junto a Draco salieron hechos furia tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo. Rolf se quiso levantar pero Luna lo detuvo. —Agradezco que quieras ayudar a mi mejor amigo, pero es mejor que lo arregles Harry y Draco, lo conocen como a la palma de su mano — y se volvieron a sentar.

Viktor aun no salía del trance en el que había entrado. ¿Embarazada? Pensándolo bien… Ese tal Ron creía que ese podría ser su hijo. ¿Hermione tuvo algo que ver con _ese_? ¡Se suponía que iban a casarse! ¡Se suponía que Hermione lo amaba como a nadie!

—Ese niño _podrría serr_ mio.

—¡Por favor, ya cállate! —Ginny iba a protestar pero Luna levanto la voz primero —¡A mí me consta que es de Ron! —Al parecer provoco un leve bochorno a todos y trato de arreglar la situación — ¡Ella ya estaba siendo feliz con Ron! Tu solo viniste a ocasionar problemas a nuestros amigos… es mejor que te vayas.

—¡No me _irré_! ¡Ya les dije que _podrría serr_ mío! ¡_Doctorr, porr favorr_ tenemos que _arreglarr_ este _prroblema_!

—Calma, joven. —El doctor aun seguía aturdido por la escena de Ron. —Claro que esto se arreglará. Según yo sé… el joven que acaba de retirarse es la pareja actual de la señorita Granger.

—Sí, eso _crreo_. —Viktor contestó tajante — Herrmione se fue de Parris aprroximadamente com meses… es el tiempo que llevo buscándola como loco… usted dice que puede que tenga 'meses' ¿No?... puede que…

—Fue una suposición. Como quiera, hay que estar seguros, puede que sea una posibilidad, no lo sé.

—_Perrfecto._ Aquí _estarré esperrando_ sus indicaciones. —Viktor se sentó en el mismo sillón donde Ron había estado sentado.

Ginny y Luna miraban como el descaro de Viktor aumentaba con cada acción que hacía, sin duda, ese tal Viktor Krum vino a arruinarles la vida a sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>—¡Ron!<p>

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, en donde estas!

Llevaban ya más de 20 minutos buscándolo. Al salir del hospital pudieron ver como Ron se escabullía entre las enfermeras y enfermos del hospital, hasta que le perdieron la huella cuando el pelirrojo se fue rápidamente a la entrada principal del parque que estaba a solo dos cuadras de ahí. Eran cerca de las 3 am. Y no había gente, más que uno o dos vagabundos.

—¡Ron!

—Es inútil, Harry. Ron no va a salir de donde esté.

—¡Pero tenemos que encontrarlo!

—¡Yo lo sé! Pero hoy ha sido un día muy duro para él, necesita estar solo… yo lo entiendo aunque él diga que no es así. Todo este asunto de Hermione con Krum, eso que al parecer está embarazada y para empeorar las cosas Lavender… Ron ya se había tardado en explotar.

—Yo comprendo eso, pero debemos encontrarlo.

—Harry — Draco estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia —¿Qué harías en el lugar de Ron? ¡El necesita estar solo! Después vendremos a buscarlo, el va a estar bien.

A Harry no le quedo más remedio que aceptar lo que decía su amigo. Ambos se dieron media vuelta y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia el hospital. Aunque ahora los dos iban más preocupados que antes. Al llegar a la pequeña sala de estar, Ginny ya los estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué no traen a Ron?

—Dejamos que estuviera un momento solo.

**—¿ACASO ENLOQUECISTE? ¡TU SABES COMO ES RON, PUEDE HACER ALGO!**

—Tranquila, cariño… Ron quiere despejar sus ideas, este día para el no ha sido el mejor. Hay que ponerse en los zapatos de él un momento… por favor tenemos que respetar su privacidad.

—Pero… yo quiero ayudarlo —Ginny miró a Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esto hizo que Harry se le partiera el alma — Y yo… no sabes cuánto deseo que esto no le esté pasando a él.

—Creo que es bueno que alguien pase a ver a la señorita Granger. —El doctor habló para aligerar la tensión — Me parecería conveniente que la señorita —Señalo a Ginny — pase, Granger no ha dejado de preguntar por usted.

Al momento en que el doctor había hecho la referencia de ver a Hermione Viktor se levanto de un salto, pero volvió a sentarse ya que Ginny le había ganado la tirada. Viktor trago saliva y siguió mirando sin un rumbo fijo.

—¡Sí! Dígame en que habitación esta.

—Está en la 135, al fondo y a la izquierda.

Ginny salió volando hacia la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a Harry y una sonrisa a Luna. Draco estaba sentado mirando fijamente los movimientos de Krum.

_Toc toc._

—Adelante —La voz crispada de Hermione se escuchaba muy bajo. Muy apenas Ginny pudo escuchar un murmullo y abrió la puerta. —¡Dios santo, Ginny!

—¡Hermione! —Ambas amigas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Hermione continuó llorando como lo había estado haciendo desde que despertó. Todo el mundo se le había venido encima… completamente todo.

—Iba… a decírselo… a Ron esta mañana… iba a decírselo, lo juro… —Hermione hipeaba — pero… no… es que… te juro que yo…

—Tranquila… —Ginny acerco su mano a la mejilla de Hermione, estaba inconsolable y Ginny no quería perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Quería permanecer fuerte para poder tranquilizar a Hermione pero al parecer no lo lograría — ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás esperando al bebe?

Hermione respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Al principio creyó que Ginny iba a abofetearla o a decirle muchas cosas hirientes… pero no. Ginny estaba ahí, con ella, abrazándola y comprendiéndola. Hermione sentía aparecer nuevamente sus lágrimas.

—Yo soy muy regular en mis… periodos. Así que… decidí que tal vez era momento… de venir con el médico y… que me checara. Después repase bien y… —Hermione hizo una pausa —Recordé que… que Ron y yo no nos cuidábamos y… me puse muy feliz y… y… —Tanto Ginny como Hermione rompieron en llanto.

De pronto, ambas vieron como la puerta nuevamente se abría y una melena rubia apareció. Luna a quien nunca había visto llorar Hermione se acercaba a ellas con los brazos extendidos y llorando junto a ellas. Las tres ahora sentían que su amistad se fortalecía fuertemente.

—Bueno, ya basta. Tenemos que tranquilizarnos. —Luna se trato de limpiar las lagrimas —Eso solo es una prueba, todos juntos la vamos a superar.

—Exacto, Hermione. Debes tranquilizarte y no solo por ti… ahora también por tu bebe.

—¿En donde esta Ron? —Luna y Ginny enmudecieron — Necesito hablar con él, si es posible… en este momento… tengo que arreglar esto y explicarle todo… Ginny…

—Creo que… es más conveniente que descanses, Hermione. Fue un día muy movido para ti, para él y creo que para todos.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Hermione —Luna se sentó a un lado de Hermione, en la camilla. Ron y tú tienen que pensar bien las cosas antes de expresarlas. Los dos pasaron por algo fuerte este día y no tienen en claro que necesitan decirse… y no me contradiga señorita. —Luna sonrió —Descansa y mañana a primera hora, Ron estará aquí.

—Luna tiene razón, Herms. Duerme un poco, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a llamar. Ahora era Pansy, que traía una jeringa en mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Ginny y Luna, creo que tendrán que despedirse de Hermione. El doctor me pidió que le brindara un sedante para que pudiera descansar por lo menos 8 horas más.

—¡OCHO HORAS! No lo creo posible, yo no quiero… —Hermione amenazaba con levantarse — Ni que estuviera loca, ¡Por Dios!

—¡Hermione! ¡Ni trates de levantarte! Debes estar en absoluto reposo, por favor, ¡Entiende!

—Hermione, debes tranquilizarte —Luna volvió a acercarse —Ya te dijimos que mañana a primera hora él estará aquí.

—Prométanlo… prométanlo por favor.

—Lo prometemos.

Pansy se encargo de inyectar a Hermione y poco a poco la castaña fue testigo de cómo las tres chicas iban perdiendo forma… todo se puso obscuro. Ahora, se sentía más tranquila, ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><span>Muchos se quedaron ¡WTF! Cuando supieron que Hermione estaba embarazada sdkjfklsd, bueno en el capítulo 14 di a entender eso, PERO desde el primero momento en que Ron y Hermione estuvieron juntos sucedió. Le quise poner énfasis hasta el capitulo 14 porque si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio perdía su magia. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. En verdad, se los agradezco <span>


	18. La nueva circunstancia

— Patética. Exacto. Patética es la palabra correcta para poder describir mi vida.

Después de haber estado la mitad de la madrugada en el parque, decidió ir a casa. Para su suerte, ninguno de los chicos se encontraba cerca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿La vida se empeño en ponerlo en el cielo y después tirarlo sin piedad contra el suelo? Sintió nuevamente ese vacío en su interior. Quería arrancarse por completo esa cosa que latía, y al parecer latía solo por monotonía. ¿De qué le sirve ese órgano si la única persona que creyó que lo amaba de verdad le había pagado así? Una lágrima volvió a rodar. El silencio volvió a reinar y la soledad lo comenzó a abrazar. Hermione le quemaba en el alma.

El tintineo de las llaves lo saco de su delirio. Ron volteo a la puerta y vio como lentamente se abría. Esperando ver la cabellera azabache de Harry, se topó con la pelirroja de su hermana.

— Harry dijo que estarías aquí. — Dijo Ginny mirando a Ron con ternura pero dureza a la vez.

Hubo silencio. Ginny estaba esperando la reacción de Ron, pero al parecer ese cruce de miradas nunca terminaría. La pelirroja dio un paso, expectante. Para la sorpresa de Ginny, Ron se levanto en forma lenta y casi asfixiante. Al momento en que Ron desvió la mirada sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Ron sollozo tan fuerte que Ginny no pudo contenerse, corrió hacia Ron y lo abrigo con sus brazos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que lo haya encontrado? — Luna se acerco a Draco preocupada por Ginny. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Draco no había sentido ese escalofrío en la piel que solo Luna le provocaba al hablarle, como en ese instante.<p>

— ¿Me preguntas… a mi? — Draco miro en ambos lados, comprobando que se habían quedado solos en la sala de espera.

— No, que va — Dijo Luna levantando una ceja — le digo a la mosca que tienes en la oreja.

Draco sonrío. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacía? Para su sorpresa vio que Luna también sonreía. Al ver esta hermosa escena para sus ojos quito la mirada rápidamente.

— No sé… tal vez si estaba y… tenía hambre — Tenia que alejarse lo más posible de Luna, ese cosquilleo en su estomago no auguraba nada bueno.

— Claro — Rio Luna — y más conociendo el apetito Weasley, ¿Verdad? — Luna volvió a sonreír, para colmo de Draco.

— ¿Rolf se fue? — Al parecer Luna quería iniciar una conversación con él. Y no es porque no quisiera hablar con ella (¡Claro que me muero por hablar con ella!) pero si seguía sonriendo de esa forma la besaría… si, la besaría.

— Tenía que irse — La rubia lo dijo un poco triste — Pero bueno… tenía que hacerlo. Aunque, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un… fa- a- vor? — Draco tartamudeo.

— Claro, es que necesito buscar a Ron… hablar con él y tratar de convencerlo de que venga cuanto antes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Acaso enloqueciste! — Draco estaba regañándola pero para su sorpresa Luna sonrío como si le estuviera diciendo un cumplido — ¡No lo traerás! Y menos como esta Hermione… y menos con… ¡Con ese búlgaro cerca!

— ¿Me harás el favor sí o no? Puedo pedir un taxi.

Es el colmo. ¿Cómo va a traer a Ron después de todo lo sucedido el día anterior? Pero aunque quisiera contradecirla no iba a dejar que se subiera al un taxi sola. No, señor.

— Está bien. Pero te recomiendo que mejor…

— ¡Me parece maravilloso! — Luna dio un saltito de alegría — Pero primero iré al tocador de damas y vuelvo en un segundo… ¡Mil gracias, Draco! — Y sin más, Luna se acerco y le beso la mejilla a Draco. Él chico se quedo pasmado, Luna sintió como sus labios quemaban y se quito rápidamente. Cómo si una corriente eléctrica los repelara. Ambos se miraron un instante, pero Draco se retiro caminando hacia el elevador. Luna se dio la media vuelta y se alejo lo más rápido posible.

Antes de que llegara a las puertas del elevador, Draco giro sobre sus talones y grito:

— ¡Nos vemos en el coche!

Luna asintió sin voltear. ¿Por qué Draco actuó así por un simple beso en la mejilla? Se supone que son amigos… ¿Tendría cierto resentimiento con ella?

* * *

><p>—Tienes que pensar en lo que harás.<p>

Ginny le seguía acariciando el cabello a Ron, quien tenía su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Ambos miraban el techo.

—No me jodas, Ginny.

—No, claro que no trato de joderte… ¡Quiero ayudarte!

Ron se levanto.

—Ginny… yo lo sé. —La miró expectante. —Pero… es que nunca entenderás lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Ya lo sé hermanito… pero… aún así quiero hacer todo lo que sea posible para ayudarte.

Antes de que Ron le agradeciera a la pelirroja, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe. Tanto Ginny como Ron voltearon asustados, y mucho más se asustaron al ver quién era.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Lavender caminaba amenazadoramente hacia Ron. —Ayer me colgaste como si fuera una… una…

— ¿Zorra?

— ¡Tú no te metas Ginebra!

— ¡Hey, basta las dos! — Ron miró a Lavender. —Y tú… bueno, creo que te ha quedado claro cuando colgué.

Las frías palabras de Ron retumbaron por toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Ro-Ro?... — Lavender trato de acercarse a Ron, el retrocedió. — Recuerda que en mi vientre esta tu hijo.

Ron tenía unas ganas inexplicables de golpear a Lavender. Al momento de poder darse cuenta de eso se asusto. Ron tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Lavender, preguntándose porque se había vuelto una persona tan vacía y hueca. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que la chica que antes habitaba en ella había desaparecido como por arte de magia. ¿Alguna vez se había enamorado de ella? Al parecer no. ¿Entonces, porque compartió con ella momentos de su vida ya ahora está esperando un bebe con ella? Sin duda, los momentos compartidos habían sido basura, pero su hijo… para él no era un error, para él su hijo era… SU HIJO.

— Ginny… déjame a solas con ella.

— Pero…

—Por favor. — Ron le dio una mirada significativa a su hermana, ella entendió. Antes de retirarse le dio un beso en la mejilla a él no sin antes matar con la mirada a la rubia.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Lavender comenzó:

— No sé porque tienes esta actitud…

— Primero que nada, escucha. —Lavender enmudeció. — No sé porque te acepte en mi vida. Creí haberte amado, pero en realidad eras solo… nada. — Los ojos de Lavender se estaban empezando a enrojecer — No sé porque tuve la estúpida idea de casarme contigo, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando… creo que fue algo por instinto… en realidad no sé en qué demonios pensaba. Sé que esto es doloroso para ti, pero como no entiendes por las buenas te lo diré por las malas. Desde hace mucho tiempo no te amo, de hecho nunca lo hice… en realidad jugué al hombre enamorado contigo. Me enamore de Hermione, me enamoré por primera vez y fue de ella.

— Ron… no tienes que…

— Y el bebe… es de la única cosa que no me arrepiento. Ese bebe es parte de mí, no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres. Sin conocerlo se ha convertido en algo importante… es algo increíble… lo único malo es que me hubiera encantado que la madre de mis hijos fuera la mujer que amo.

— Cállate.

— No te amo a ti Lavender, estoy enamorado como un idiota de Hermione…

— Quiero que cierres la boca…

— Nunca te ame, Hermione es y será el amor de mi vida.

— ¡Que te calles! — Lavender se fue directo hacia Ron. Ella comenzó a llorar como histérica pero eso no le impidió irse a golpes con Ron. El pelirrojo trataba de quitársela de encima, pero ella rasguñaba y manoteaba todo lo que tenía a su paso. Ron trato de esquivarla varias veces, incluso trataba de que no se lastimara ella misma en el vientre.

— ¡Estas… loca! — Ron logro retenerla de ambos brazos. — ¡Tranquilízate!

— ¡Tú piensas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi y de tu hijo! ¡Pero estás loco!

— ¿En qué momento dije que quería deshacerme de mi hijo? ¡Al contrario! Tratare de quitártelo y llevármelo conmigo… ¿Escuchaste? ¡Te lo voy a quitar!

Ron tuvo miedo de que Lavender tratar de hacer otra tontería, pero lo único que paso es que sollozo fuerte y salió corriendo del departamento. Ron de pronto sintió un vacio enorme en el pecho. De pronto sentía que su mundo de derrumbaba en cámara lenta. Primero Hermione… ahora Lavender haría todo lo posible y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para alejarlo del bebe. Ron sintió de nuevo esa amarga sensación en la garganta.

— Todo esto… apesta. — Ron se sentó en el sillón. Cerró los ojos y se recostó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer.

* * *

><p>— ¿Hola?<p>

— Si, si, adelante. ¿Vienes sola?

Ginny apareció de repente. Hermione sonrió al verla.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien, todo está normal. ¿Estás sola?

La pelirroja sonrío, pudo sentir en la voz de Hermione una pregunta interminable. 'Ron'.

— Ron esta en el departamento… es mejor que las cosas sean así.

— Claro que no tienen que ser así… Ginny. — La castaña la silencio con una mano — El tiene que escucharme, tiene que entender que Viktor es pasado… el tiene que saber que seremos papas… el tiene que saber que… tiene que saber que lo amo.

— El también te ama mucho, Hermione. Pero… al parecer Viktor también siente algo por ti. No se ha ido de ahí afuera.

Hermione ya no tenía lágrimas disponibles. Ron se las había robado todas, cada lágrima ya había sido derramada. ¿Por qué de momento tenía que aparecer Viktor en sus vidas?

— Sabes que Viktor no tiene nada que hacer aquí... Es punto y aparte para mí ahora. Yo… Yo necesito ver a Ron, ahora.

— Lo sé, Hermione. — Ginny le acaricio la mejilla a la castaña — Pero el esta… muy lastimado. Incluso… un poco más que tú.

— No quiero que este así — Hermione sintió sus mejillas húmedas, comprobó que estaba llorando al sentir en sus manos pequeñas gotitas — Yo…

— Mira, Luna fue a buscarlo, Alomejor y más tarde se anima… yo más que nadie quiero que arreglen este problema. No merecen estar así… y menos ahora que estas embarazada.

— ¿Viktor piensa que es de él, cierto?

— Si — dijo Ginny, triste.

— Si Ron me pide que… que me aleje de él… lo haré.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estas insinuando? ¡Claro que no dejará que te alejes de él! Te has convertido en todo…

— ¡Le mentí! ¡No le conté sobre Viktor!

— ¡Porque eso es pasado! Cuando conociste a Ron ya no tenias nada que ver con él… ¡No te lastimes tu sola!

— No se… que… hacer… — Hermione se llevo las manos al rostro, Ginny la abrazo ligeramente — Creo que… oh, Ginny…

— Tranquila… todo se mejorara, te verdad.

Antes de que Hermione hablara, la puerta volvió a escucharse.

— Adelante — La voz crispada de Hermione sonó apagada, casi como un susurro sin embargo la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Me _perrmitirrias pasarr, Herrmione_?

A pesar de todas las circunstancias que todos pasaban, el día comenzaba a salir el sol en ese día tan típico de Londres. Luna y Draco trataban de evitarse a toda costa, incluso cuando Luna quería entrar al auto y Draco estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a subir, ella literalmente corrió solo para no tener que agradecerle al rubio.

— Necesitas un cambio de aceite, Draco. Puedo escuchar como retumba el motor, al parecer tiene hambre.

Luna había decidido (De hecho, tuvo una batalla en su cabeza) sacar un tema de conversación. Era algo tonto no hablar si iban en el mismo auto.

— ¿Hambre?... ¿Acaso los motores tienen hambre?

— A veces te falta un poco de…

Luna se calló de pronto. Como el auto se había detenido en un semáforo en rojo, una pareja había cruzado la calle. La pareja iba tomada de la mano y peculiarmente eran un rubio y una rubia. La rubia era algo esbelta y el rubio era delgado… tenia cierto parecido a Draco.

_Draco y la rubia… la rubia voluptuosa… Draco… Pareja… _

— ¿Luna?...

_Draco… ¡Nuestro bebe!... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... la rubia… Draco… ¡Suéltame! _

— ¡Contéstame! ¡Luna!

_La rubia… me destruiste… Draco… ¡MI BEBE!... te odio… Draco… Me engañaste…_

— ¡POR FAVOR, LINDA! ¡LUNA!

— Me engañaste con ella… — Luna hablo con un hilo de voz. Apuntaba a la pareja que ya había desaparecido hace unos momentos. La chica sentía un taladro en la cabeza, en cualquier momento le iba a explotar — Tú… — Luna miro con los ojos desorbitados a Draco quien la miraba espantado — Tú… ¿Cómo… pudiste?

— ¡Luna! — Draco se quedo inmóvil. Luna de pronto puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayo.

— Bueno… creo que, me iré.

Ginny se levanto de un saltó y salió de la habitación. Al salir cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Al parecer, ese día era el mal trío en todos los lugares.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? Más bien, la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces aquí? — Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero aun así su voz sonaba firme.

— _Prrimerro_ que nada… es _porrque_ te alejaste de mi… si _erres_ mi…

— Tú ocasionaste esto. Yo… ¡Es que simplemente no puedes venir de la nada a pedirme explicaciones! Eres pasado, te olvide. ¿De dónde sacas la cara para seguirte burlando después de lo que me hiciste?

— Déjame _explicarrte_…

— No es necesario.

— Solo _quierro_…

— Quiero que te vayas.

— ¡ENTIENDE QUE FUE UNA _TRRAMPA_ DE CHO CHANG!

Hermione sintió de pronto una ira incontenible. ¿Aun tenía el descaro de echarle la culpa a los demás de sus errores?

— No sé cómo te atreves…

— Necesito… que _porr_ una vez dejes tu faceta de sabelotodo y _aprrendas_ a _escucharrme._

Hermione trato de contenerse. Después de todo… no perdía nada con escucharlo.

— Solo quiero decirte, que digas lo que digas… nada va a cambiar.

— Lamentablemente… lo sé. Y me duele mucho, _Herrmione_.

— Solo… habla.

Viktor tomo aire y mucho valor para continuar. Sintiendo su corazón añicos, ya que la Hermione que antes dio todo por él ya no existía.

— Faltaba un día para _casarrnos_. Tú habías salido con tus amigas… incluso Cho fue contigo. Zamuel y Finski estaban conmigo, _rrecuerrdo_ que me habías dicho que _rregresarrias_ al día siguiente y… — Viktor se estremeció — Lo único que rrecuerrdo es que había muchas chicas ahí… también rrecuerrdo tu carra, empapada de lagrrimas… te jurro que en ese momento yo…

— No es… necesario esto. — Hermione revivió esos momentos. Ella pensó que ya estaban enterrados, pero sin duda no se esperaba esto. — No…

— Finski convulsiono después de que te marrchaste… según se, llego una ambulancia… murió ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Si. La causa de _muerrte_, fue s_obrredosis_… _Herrmione_, nos _drrogarron_. Y yo sé que no me c_rres_, _perro… perro_, nos _dierron prruebas_ a _nosotrros_ también, dimos positivo.

— ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a Cho? No…

— Ella fue la que _orrganizo_ todo, además… las chicas que estaban ahí, _fuerron contrratadas_ por ella.

— No puede ser posible… Ella me ayudo a encontrar el departamento aquí, en Londres… — Esto no podía ser posible.

— Al _parrecerr_, nos engaño a todos…

— Sabes… lamento mucho lo de Cho, lo tuyo, de tu amigo… todo esto es basura. — Hermione volvió a llevarse las manos al rostro — Pero… entonces… ¿Nunca me engañaste? — Su voz sonaba amortiguada por las manos.

— Ni con la mente… lo _jurro_. — Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Estuvo con el 3 años de su vida. Con el dolor de su corazón vio que decía la verdad.

— Creo que… será mejor que salgas. Yo… quiero estar sola.

— Este bien… _perro_ antes de _dejarrte_ sola, _quisierra pedirrte_ algo.

— Te dije que nada iba a cambiar, Viktor…

— Lo sé. _Perro_ aun así _quierro decirrtelo_. Solo… solo si lo tomas en cuenta, sigue en pie mi _prropuesta_, _Herrmione_. Ese hijo _podrria_ ser mío… y sabes que yo aún siento algo por ti… Si aún _quierres iniciarr_ algo nuevo conmigo… _podrríamos irrnos_ juntos a _Frrancia_ y _serr_ una familia. Piénsalo, _porr favorr, Herrmione_. Nos vemos... linda.

Al salir, Hermione se quedo sumida en el silencio. Las cosas definitivamente no iban a cambiar con él pero… ahora, ¿Que iba a hacer? Esa era la cuestión aquí. Lo ÚNICO que necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con Ron, necesitaba hablar con Ron.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! En verdad... infinitas gracias. * ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.<p> 


	19. Las cosas en claro

Un hospital definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para pensar. Idas y vueltas de doctores y enfermeras, visitas de sus amigos, una fría sensación que le recorría en la espalda cada vez que recordaba ese nombre… no, en definitivo no podía tomar una decisión en ese hospital. Tenía que poner en orden sus prioridades.

— Y como te decía… — Interrumpió sus pensamientos, Hermione seguía vagando quien sabe donde — te llevaré al departamento y yo te estaré cuidando…

— ¿Qué? — Hermione por primera vez le ponía atención a Ginny. Desde que llego con unas hamburguesas (clandestinamente, porque no tenía permitido entrar con comida y mucho menos para los pacientes, pero… es Ginny, que diantre.) no le había estado poniendo atención a ninguna palabra que salía de la chica.

— Si. Que mañana te dan de alta y te llevaré al departamento.

— Ginny…

— Sin peros, Hermione Granger. Te estaré cuidando yo. Y bueno, si Ron quiere visitarte solo estará a unos cuantos pasos… — La castaña borro por un momento la sonrisa que tenia — Perdón, no quería hablar de él… pero no me gusta que le sigas dando vuelta a las cosas… no quiero. Es mi hermano y está sufriendo Hermione. Él insiste en darte tu espacio por el momento pero yo creo que es ahora o nunca.

— ¿Y crees que yo no estoy sufriendo?

— ¡Ya basta! — Ginny se levanto tan exaltada que su hamburguesa fue a dar al suelo — ¡Ya me tienen harta con que ambos estén sufriendo! ¡Pues lo seguirán si no afrontan las cosas y se esconden como tontos descerebrados! Y cállate, Hermione. — Ginny levanto un dedo, silenciándola — Me vas a escuchar. He estado contigo todo este tiempo, que sé que es muy difícil para ti pero tienes que entender que ÉL es mi hermano y también me duele verlo así… él también tiene sentimientos ¿sabes? ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¡Van a tener un hijo! Él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, pero bueno… ahorita solo tienes tiempo para pensar en que 'solo tú estás sufriendo' esta situación ya me saco de juicio. Hasta que no hables y puedas arreglar las cosas con él, no volveré a venir. Esto lo hago porque sé que ambos se aman, solo que son tan cobardes como para no luchar por lo que tenían construido. — Y sin más, la pelirroja se fue, no sin antes darle a Hermione una mirada de decepción y además de eso un sollozo que fue silenciado por el fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta, como esperando que Ginny regresara y le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero no fue así. En realidad, Ginny le acababa de decir lo que ella se negaba a ver. Miró la hamburguesa tirada en el suelo, sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar que ella las había traído para pasar toda la tarde con ella. Ginny era su mejor amiga y por ser una cobarde la estaba perdiendo y no solo a ella… a Ron también. Cerró los ojos y sus lagrimas salieron, comenzó a apretar las sabanas de su camilla y sollozando cada vez más fuerte, lloró en silencio, esperando que llegará alguien que la abrazara, que le diera que todo iba a estar bien… pero nadie llego. Estaba sola. Volvió a mirar la puerta y se le volvió a nublar la vista. Se recostó de lado y deseo con todas sus ganas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, estar sola con su bebe, en otro país o quizá en otro planeta. Se abrazo el vientre y le pidió disculpas a su hijo, él no tenía la culpa de todo eso… quizá esa sería su recompensa. Poco a poco se quedo súpitamente dormida.

_Hermione iba corriendo por una gran vereda, iba riendo como nunca. Sentía que era dueña del aire, del mundo, de todo. Corría más deprisa cerca de un árbol para poder esconderse. Se sentía feliz, plena. _

— _¡Te voy a encontrarr! — Dijo Viktor, quien estaba a varios metros de ella. Un poco agitado por subir corriendo la colina. _

— _¡Por supuesto que no! — Hermione ya iba a mitad del gran árbol que estaba ahí, deseando expectante que Viktor la alcanzará ya. Ella sabía que cuando él por fin la atrapará la besaría y quizá hicieran el amor ahí… ella lo amaba tanto. — ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Nunca me atraparás! — Hermione rio. Viktor le sonrió desde lejos y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Hermione sintió una fuerte descarga de adrenalina, sabía que Viktor fácil la alcanzaría, así que trato de subir un poco más alto del árbol. De pronto, Hermione ya no escucho más pasos ni quejas. _

— _¿Viktor? — La chica bajo un momento la cabeza pero no vio nada, solo hojas. Trato de bajar un poco más la cabeza pero al no sujetarse bien cayó al vacio. Gritó. Así como había comenzado a estar tan feliz, sin duda su emoción paso a lo contrario y ahora se encontraba totalmente aterrada. Seguía cayendo, de un momento a otro el árbol al que había llegado ahora media más de 100 metros. _

— _¡AYUDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡VIKTOR! ¡VIKTOR! _

_Seguía cayendo. Hermione estaba llorando y deseando que esa sensación de caer terminara. Se sentía horrible, era la peor sensación que había experimentado en su vida. _

— _Tranquila, aquí estoy yo. — Una voz muy diferente a la de Viktor le habló. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, así como el cielo ese día, en esa colina. — Te ibas a caer y te alcance a sostener._

_Hermione estaba agarrada de el cuello de un chico pelirrojo, mientras que los fuertes brazos del chico la sostenían firmemente, ella se sentía tranquila… ella estaba bien. _

— _¿Quién eres tú? _

— _Me llamo Ron. — Al decirle esto, la bajo de sus brazos, a lo que Hermione hizo una mueca, no quería bajarse de ahí nunca. — ¿Estas mareada? — Añadió asustado._

— _No… estoy bien solo es qué… estoy buscando a Viktor. ¿Dónde está él? _

— _¿Quién es Viktor? — El chico la miraba como si estuviera loca — No sé de qué me estás hablando… cuando llegué estabas sola, yo te atrape. _

_Hermione lo miro detenidamente, observando a que él chico no le estuviera mintiendo. Al ver su rostro notó que decía la verdad, ella estaba sola cuando Ron la atrapo. Hermione miró el suelo avergonzada, sin querer se había sonrojado. _

— _Un placer conocerte, Hermione. _

— _Es un placer… Ron. _

_Ambos se sonrieron. Los dos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo y ahora a los dos les toco sonrojarse. Cuando estaban a punto de estrecharse las manos, al sentir el contacto con la cálida y amorosa mano de Ron… _

Despertó.

— ¡Hasta que te levantas! — Pansy estaba muy agitada. — Sé que no debo decirte esto… pero, Luna acaba de tener una crisis emocional e ingreso al hospital esta…

— ¿Qué? ¡PERO COMO! ¿QUÉ? — Se levantó de golpe, pero al momento se regreso a su sitio ya que estaba conectada con muchos cables. — ¡Necesito que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que está sucediendo!

— Al parecer… iba con Draco a su hogar pero… ella tuvo una crisis y… tiene una fuerte crisis, lo recuerda todo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Luna antes del accidente había perdido a su bebe, su separación con Draco ya demás la infidelidad...

— Quiero ir con ella.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Quieres que le llame a Viktor?

¿Viktor? ¿Quién es Viktor?

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Como que quien! ¡Viktor! Y por favor, solo te avise porque ella es tu amiga… y di que te lo dije, porque nadie quería comentarte. Aunque creo que es una idiotez… — Pansy parecía que hablaba para sí misma — Bueno, Hermione reposa un momento y haré lo que sea para poder traerte más información.

Hermione se sentía un poco más tranquila… Ginny. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y a decir verdad, le dolían los ojos. Al parecer, ese sueño (O tal vez pesadilla) quedo en el olvido.

* * *

><p>Había sido un idiota, mierda, él era un idiota. Había dejado exaltar a Lavender y ahora andaba por ahí como una loca desquiciada. Salió aprisa de su departamento y ni siquiera se regreso a cerrar la puerta. Corrió por los pasillos y en vez de esperar el elevador se decidió por correr escaleras abajo. Estaba siendo más idiota buscándola pero no iba a dejar que se hiciera daño, no, no a su hijo. Pronto llego hasta la entrada del edificio, y ahí la miró. Estaba llorando en su automóvil, por un momento Ron sintió lastima por Lavender. Ella había sido su novia por mucho tiempo, quizá la mitad de su vida. Y verla ahí llorando como lo hacía… ¿En que se había convertido? ¿En un tipo detestable que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás? Bajo la mirada y espero a que se calmará un poco. Al parecer todo lo que Ron le había dicho le había afectado mucho, Ron temió por el bebe. Se fue acercando lentamente y llego hasta la puerta del copiloto.<p>

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Lavender lo miró entre enojada y asombrada. Aunque, de antemano sabía que él iría a buscarla, así era él.

— Entra… quiero decirte algo.

A Ron le extraño que fuera tan 'amable' después de haberlo querido matar hace unos momentos. Se metió al carro y la miró. Que él recordará ella nunca viaja en auto sola, ya que le daba pavor manejar.

— ¿Trajiste tu automóvil?

— No, cuando salí lo habían dejado aquí, lo lleve a arreglar y mande a que lo trajeran acá.

— ¿Por qué aquí?

— ¿Qué querías decirme? — Lavender dio el tema por zanjado. No le dirá a Ron el rumbo por el que iban sus planes.

— Quiero pedirte una disculpa… no debí decirte todo lo que te dije… soy un idiota.

— No eres un idiota. Solo… — Lavender respiro hondo. — Quiero que me lleves al aeropuerto estatal de Londres, yo… me voy.

Ron se quedo callado, tal vez pensó que quería a Lavender tan lejos de él que le pareció haber imaginado lo que había dicho ella. Al ver que Ron no contestaba, Lavender prosiguió.

— Me voy de Londres, has tu vida con Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — Era imposible.

— Ron. — Comenzaba a desesperarse — Si ni eso quieres hacer por mí, no me interesa. Así que…

— ¡No! Espera… ¿Y mi hijo?

Por un microsegundo Lavender pensó que Ron se negaba a que ella se fuera. Al parecer Ron se dio cuenta de eso.

— Lo verás, cada mes. Por ahora… solo quiero despejarme. — Su actuación estaba siendo muy convincente, tanto que en el largo túnel por el que Ron se había quedado estaba comenzando a haber un poco de luz al final.

— ¿Estas… segura?

— Llévame. Me quiero ir de una vez.

Ron no sabía si llorar o reír de emoción. Al parecer, dialogar todo con Lavender era fantástico, además vería a su hijo cada mes y… era posible poder reconciliarse con Hermione.

— Espera, iré a cerrar bien el departamento. En un momento bajo.

— Está bien.

Ron salió corriendo hacia el edificio. El teléfono de Lavender sonó.

— ¿Si?

— _Soy yo. Y créeme, ya hablé con tu padre y no esta tan contento con esto. _

— Miré doctorcito, le estoy dando una muy buena recompensa por lo que me está haciendo, así que no me este jodiendo. ¿Hizo lo que le dije? ¡Eso espero!

Hubo un breve silencio.

— _Si. Y no sé porque accedí nuevamente. _

— Excelente — Lavender sonreía, y el doctor lo noto.

— _No sé porque se empeña en hacer estas cosas, señorita… usted debe ser feliz, tendrá un bebe y…_

— ¿Eso qué importa? Además no le pedí su estúpida opinión. Ahora escuché. Va a entregarle esos resultados a Viktor. ¿Me escuchó? Déselos a él. Ya después, si usted quiere… desaparezca. Ya no lo necesito, váyase y pronto porque yo lo más probable es que me vaya de viaje así que por aquí no es necesario.

— _Pero yo quiero… _

— ¿Qué no escuchó? O bueno, haga lo que se le dé la gana. Si quiere arriesgarse a que lo descubran, bien por mí. Es su palabra contra la mía, yo no tengo nada que temer.

— _Está bien, me iré. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que tiene en mente porque… _

— ¿Qué tengo que andarte explicando? Adiós.

Lavender colgó y sonrió para sí misma, todo estaba saliendo tal y como estaba en el plan.

* * *

><p>— Tenemos que hablar, Ginny.<p>

— No quiero hablar con nadie, Harry.

Ginny volvió a cambiarse por 4 vez de lugar. Ya que las otras veces había sucedido lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Hermione? ¿Te peleaste con ella?

— Le dije sus verdades, es todo.

Harry rodo los ojos.

— Tus verdades a veces logran ser ofensivas, Ginny.

Ginny se giró hacia Harry, impresionada por haberle dicho algo así.

— Pues para tu información — Harry retrocedió un paso — me lamenta saber que la gente de hoy en día solo espera escuchar lo que quiere oír y no es así… a veces hacen las cosas mal y no se aceptan con todo y errores y cuando llega alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo se sienten los ofendidos… pues lo siento, yo solo dije la verdad.

Ginny se fue hacia otro lugar donde no hubiera anteojos redondos o grandes cabelleras castañas.

— ¡Mierda! — Harry se recargo en la pared. Miró hacia el techo, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Draco?

Harry volteó y vio a Pansy.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Si, al parecer Luna será transferida a una clínica de rehabilitación.

— ¿QUÉ? — Dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono, el rubio salió de la nada. — ¿Rehabilitación? ¡Luna no es una drogadicta o una…!

— No todas son clínicas de rehabilitación, Draco. — Pansy al parecer estaba un poco molesta. Harry sospecho que era porque Draco se encontraba muy preocupado por Luna — El caso es que tienes que firmar esta autorización por ser el aún esposo de Luna. Por su condición no puede firmar nada como esto y además, su padre no contesta las llamadas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durará su estancia ahí? — Harry intervino, ya que Draco iba a gritar.

— Pues según la hoja de permiso… — Pansy le dio una rápida leída por toda la hoja — Se irá a la clínica psiquiátrica por 6 meses.

— ¿QUÉ? — Draco no dejo que Harry hablará. — ¿Me está diciendo que estaré alejado de mi esposa por 6 meses?

— Pansy… ¿Podrías dejarnos solos unos momentos, por favor?

— Está bien.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Antes de irse, le dedico una tierna mirada a Draco, que sin duda estaba en un fuerte debate interno.

— Ya sé lo que tienes en mente Potter, pero déjame decirte que no firmaré eso. — Draco se sentó firme en el sillón. Poso su cabeza en las manos, estaba frustrado.

— No te voy a decir que tengas que hacer, solo te diré una cosa. Creo que quieres hacerte el de oídos sordos y quieres negar la verdad. No quieras escuchar lo que quieres oír porque no te lo diré. Si Luna tiene esa rehabilitación, pronto estará con nosotros, ella ahorita está en una situación perturbante… le fallaste, Draco. No quieras quitarle el derecho de una sana recuperación. Necesita estar alejada un tiempo de los problemas, lejos de ti.

— ¿Sabes que lo siento al pensar que estará lejos de mí, Harry? ¡Se que le falle! ¡No valgo nada!

— Lo único que sé es que la amas y que harías lo posible porque se recuperara. ¿O estoy equivocado?

— Quiero que este bien… — Draco comenzaba a llorar. — Quiero que… quiero que…

— Haz lo que creas correcto, amigo.

Harry se levanto y dejo a un Draco totalmente indefenso, incluso mucho más que antes. Al irse alejando, se dio cuenta de cuanta razón había tenido Ginny. Hay que hablar claro. Es lo mejor.

* * *

><p>— ¡Este tráfico es espantoso!<p>

Llevaban ya media hora en la misma curva. Ron no era nada paciente así que como pudo trato de salir de la gran avenida.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Lavender se estaba quedando dormida, pero al ver las difíciles maniobras que hacia Ron, se exalto un poco.

— Tomar un atajo.

— ¿Y aunque sea sabes a donde te diriges?

— Claro que si, solo que no quiero estar más tiempo varado sin hacer nada, así que… le meteré un poco de turbo — Ron acelero considerablemente — Además, si seguimos a este paso, no encontraras un buen vuelo.

— Por el vuelo no te preocupes… ambos estaremos bien.

Ron la miró extrañado. ¿Ambos?

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir, amor? ¿A una playa? ¿A la nieve?... debo decirte que me encantaría que tuviéramos una pequeña luna de miel en una playa… — Lavender movía las manos en el aire, como imaginando la afrodisiaca playa.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¿De qué? ¿De nosotros, de quien más? — Lavender miró a Ron entornadamente y él enfureció rápidamente. Sin más, giró el volante y regreso su camino a casa.

— ¡NO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? — Lavender no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se golpeo contra la puerta del carro, la brusca maniobra de Ron hasta a él lo hizo moverse.

— ¡Sabia que tu infinita amorosidad era cuestión extraña! Estoy harto de que seas así, te llevare a tu casa y ahí permanecerás, así como…

— ¡No!

Lavender tomo el volante y el automóvil volvió a girar. Ron trato de mantener el volante en posición pero fue muy tarde. El auto se volcó.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba triste. Habían pasado dos días y no había visto a sus amigos. Todo había cambiado en esos dos días. Salió del hospital y según las pruebas de ADN que Viktor mando a ser, el es el padre. Ella al parecer tenía 3 meses de gestación, además, fue testigo de cómo se llevaban a Luna mirando como todos (incluida ella) lloraban al ver como Draco trataba de alcanzar el coche mientras que ella iba sedada… Ginny no le dirigía la palabra, Harry no se había aparecido en el hospital desde lo de Luna y Viktor… Viktor iba a un lado de ella. Iban en un avión.<p>

— Toma, aquí esta.

Viktor le tendió una laptop, Hermione quería mandar un mensaje. Al verlo sonrió, pero al momento en que él se volteo ella volvió a su semblante triste. No podía… no podía enviar el mensaje, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Hola, Ginny. En estos momentos estoy en un avión con Viktor. Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero me pareció cobarde (si, más de lo que soy) no decírtelo. Según las muestras de ADN, mi bebe no es de Ron… sé que esto te sorprenderá como a mí, yo quería un futuro con él y lo sabes. Un día antes de salir del hospital creí que Ron iría a buscarme pero no fue así, al parecer… bueno, no juzgaré sus motivos pero tiene todo el derecho de elegir lo que sea. Si llega a preguntar por mi dile que estaré bien, que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que fue un placer haberlo conocido. _

_¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad?... Me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo, pero no tengo el suficiente valor para lograrlo. Te quiero mucho, a ti, a Harry, a Luna, Draco y hasta comencé a sentir afecto por Pansy… los extrañaré demasiado. En verdad. _

_Besos, Hermione. _

La castaña cerró la laptop en silencio, aunque sus sollozos sonaban débiles. Trataba de contener el llanto pero últimamente no le funcionaba. Viktor ya se había dormido así que no eran necesarias las explicaciones. Así estaba bien, Hermione tenía que alejarse sobre cualquier pensamiento de Ron… así tenía que ser. La chica no soporto más y sofoco un grito, Viktor se levanto sobresaltado y la observo detenidamente, Hermione no aguanto y se aferro al fuerte brazo que la abrazaba, lloro como una niña, cuando la castigan sin motivo alguno.

* * *

><p>— ¿Fue todo lo que te dijo?<p>

Ginny seguía mirando la pantalla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Asintió.

— Supongo que vas a contestarle, ¿no? Tienes que decirle que Ron esta desaparecido… — Harry se sentó cerca de Ginny. Desde hace dos días que no dormían y además el ya tenía un poco de barba crecida.

— No, no le diré.

— ¿Por qué?... Ella tiene que…

— Harry — Ginny miro a su novio detenidamente, lo tomo del rostro y por primera vez en muchos días ambos se vieron lo destrozados que han estado esos días — No hay que darle más mortificaciones de las que ya tiene, así hay que dejarlo.

— Pero, Ron…

— Tú y yo sabemos que está con Lavender. No por nada te deja una nota que dice: 'Me fui con Lavender al aeropuerto' ¿O sí? Hay que… descansar. Mañana tenemos que ir a visitar a Luna y quisiera verme un poco más… mejor.

Harry se recostó en las piernas de Ginny. Ambos cerraron los ojos un momento y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios, me alimentan. ¡Gracias a todos! Y que tengan un buen año 2013, tarde pero seguro xD<p> 


	20. 3 años después

— _¿Fue todo lo que te dijo? _

_Ginny seguía mirando la pantalla, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Asintió. _

— _Supongo que vas a contestarle, ¿no? Tienes que decirle que Ron esta desaparecido… — Harry se sentó cerca de Ginny. Desde hace dos días que no dormían y además el ya tenía un poco de barba crecida. _

— _No, no le diré. _

— _¿Por qué?... Ella tiene que…_

— _Harry — Ginny miro a su novio detenidamente, lo tomo del rostro y por primera vez en muchos días ambos se vieron lo destrozados que han estado esos días — No hay que darle más mortificaciones de las que ya tiene, así hay que dejarlo. _

— _Pero, Ron…_

— _Tú y yo sabemos que está con Lavender. No por nada te deja una nota que dice: 'Me fui con Lavender al aeropuerto' ¿O sí? Hay que… descansar. Mañana tenemos que ir a visitar a Luna y quisiera verme un poco más… mejor. _

_Harry se recostó en las piernas de Ginny. Ambos cerraron los ojos un momento y se quedaron dormidos._

* * *

><p>Un lindo y nuevo amanecer amenazaba con salir ese día en Portugal. Ron abrió los ojos y agradeció otro día más de vida. Poco a poco se levanto de la cama, esperando a que su columna se acostumbrara al peso de su cuerpo. Le dolió un poco al bajar las piernas hacia el suelo.<p>

— Buenos días, amor.

Ron voltio y vio a Ana todavía a un lado de él. Le sonrío.

— Buenos días, cariño.

Ana se levanto despacio y rodeo la cama, se agacho un poco y lleno a Ron de ternura con un beso. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Ana se separo de él y le sonrío solo como ella sabía. Ron se quedo quieto durante un tiempo. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, Ana salió del baño en una toalla.

— ¿Aún sigues ahí, amor? — Ana hizo una mueca. — ¿Te duele algo?

— No… no, estoy bien. Estoy cansado, nada más.

Ana regresó hacia Ron y le dio otro pequeño beso. Ron ahora si decidió levantarse y se fue directo al baño. Otro día. ¿Desde hace cuanto que…? Si, ya van 3 años. Mierda. El tiempo no tiene descaro y pasa volando. Ron se miro fijamente en el espejo. No era el mismo. Tenía corte de cabello diferente, un poco de ojeras marcadas, como si fueran una parte de él desde hace tiempo. Cuerpo más atlético y un tatuaje en el brazo. Si se enterará su mamá… bueno, su mamá ya falleció hace tiempo, pero sin duda Ginebra se encargaría de ocupar la rabieta que su madre hubiera hecho. Ginny… ¿Cómo estará? Perfecto, de seguro. Harry está haciendo un buen trabajo protegiéndola a ella y a James. James cumple años hoy. Mierda.

Ron cierra los ojos y su herida arde un poco. Le duele la cadera. ¿Por qué siempre en la misma fecha le sucede?

— Odio este mes, lo odio.

Era mediados de Junio. Qué, además de ser el cumpleaños de James Potter, era también la fecha en que la había conocido… a ella.

— Estúpido mes.

El mes en que vivió todo tipo de sensaciones. En donde por primera vez se enamoro… en el mes en que la amo…

— ¿Por qué…?

Ron cerró los ojos de golpe, una punzada de dolor en la cadera lo doblo. Siempre le pasa lo mismo. En Junio siempre sucede el mismo dolor, el mismo pensamiento y el mismo sentimiento amargo que le recuerda que el amor de su vida está viviendo con Viktor Krum.

— Ya, basta. — Se respondió Ron. Volvió a mirar su semblante en el espejo. Hermione ya está en el pasado. Suspira. Ana lo ha hecho feliz.

***Flashback**

— _¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE PASO?! ¡YO SOY SU HERMANA! — Ginny corría desesperadamente detrás de un doctor que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla. — ¡Le exijo una explicación! _

— _Señorita… ¿Weasley? _

— _Sí, soy yo. Por favor, ¿Quiere decirme que es lo que ha pasado? Para su mala a suerte, soy una mujer con mucho temperamento que puede ser capaz de destrozarle la cara con solo una mano. _

_El doctor se le quedo mirando estupefacto. Ginny camino hacia él de forma amenazante y el doctor retrocedió un poco. _

— _Este… su hermano sufrió de una volcadura en la interestatal…_

— _¡¿Qué?! _

— _Si, sufrió de 7 fracturas en diferentes partes, la más delicada que se le presenta en lo bajo de la columna vertebral y lamento infórmale que es poco probable que vuelva a caminar. _

_Ginny cerró los ojos ya inundados en lágrimas. Tenía que llamar a Harry, las sospechas de que Ron estaba en un hospital resultaron catastróficamente ciertas. A la mañana siguiente de haberse quedado dormidos en el sillón, recibieron una llamada de Draco, que les decía que en la televisión encontraron un auto en cenizas con un chico pelirrojo y una chica de cabello rubio. Como Ron había dejado la nota que había salido con Lavender, sus suposiciones fueron en concreto con esa noticia. _

— _Bueno… — Prosiguió el doctor — Por ahora está recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, ya que perdió mucha en el camino. Venia despierto pero se desmayo en el trayecto. Nos advirtió que en el auto venia una chica embarazada con él pero lamentablemente ella muro instantáneamente cuando su cabeza golpeo el parabrisas. Además de que al momento de incendiarse el auto, su rostro prendió enseguida… _

_Ginny se quedo helada. No era que Lavender fuera su mejor amiga, pero… que horrible. _

— _¡Dios santo! ¡El bebe! _

— _Lo siento, se hizo lo que se pudo. El paciente pregunto después si había sobrevivido, pero… bueno, la noticia no la tomo tan bien. ¿Era también su hermana? _

— _No… bueno, era su ex novia, el bebe era de él. _

_El doctor se le quedo mirando nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza. _

— _Creo que esta en un error… el producto que traía la paciente no tenía genética de su hermano. Lo verificamos porque era una posibilidad de que con algunas células madre… _

— _¡¿El bebe no era de Ron?! ¿Está seguro de eso? _

— _Completamente — El doctor parecía ofendido — Es más, podría decirle que el producto tenía un 68% de ser raza negra. Tenía mucha genética de tipo… _

— _¡SANTO DIOS! ¡ERA UNA…! ¡LAVENDER BROWN! _

_El doctor se quedo mirando a Ginny como si hubiera sufrido un ataque epiléptico. Ginny se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia un teléfono que estaba cerca, a marcarle furiosa a Harry. Cada lagrima, cada sufrimiento, cada tropiezo de Ron y Hermione… Ginny cerró los ojos cegada por la ira. Aunque relajo un poco el semblante, perdió su bebe. Ron debe estar devastado. El enterarse que no es de él y que además murió… incluso Lavender después de muerta sigue torturando a su hermano. Sin querer, la pelirroja pensó un momento en Hermione. Si ella se encontrara aquí ahora… debía de comunicarle lo sucedido. _

_**3 Meses después. **_

— _¿Cómo te sientes? _

_Ron seguía mirando la televisión, aunque Draco podría jurar que no la miraba. La habitación era muy grande. Una gran plasma adornaba la pared y sin darse cuenta Ron estaba viendo un programa de niños que estaba en otro idioma. _

— _Bien… aunque un poco… adolorido. — Ron lo miro. Draco se sentó a un lado de la cama. Harry estaba dormido en un sillón con los lentes un poco ladeados. El turno de cuidar a Ron en la noche fue el de Harry, por lo que estaba muy develado. Hoy el turno era de Draco. _

— _Ginny fue a traerte algo de comer, está un poco neurótica. _

— _Ni que me lo digas — Comento Ron, abriendo de más los ojos — ¡Me ha obligado a comer más de 7 veces al día! Y digamos que la comida de la cafetería no sabe tan bien que digamos… y menos cuando la mete infraganti. _

— _Lo sé — Draco rio con ganas — Sabes… cuanto quisiera que Luna estuviera aquí. _

_Ron sonrío vacilante. _

— _Créeme, yo sé lo… ahora entiendo… la extraño. _

_Ron miro avergonzado el suelo. Ambos sabían que la plática ya no era referente a Luna, sino a Hermione. Ambos ahora se sentían vacios. _

— _Le faltan cerca de dos meses para salir de rehabilitación. Tengo pensando en irme de aquí, para que ella se sienta cómoda. _

— _¿Qué dices? — Ron lo miraba como si ya se hubiera vuelto loco — ¿A dónde iras? ¡Estas demente! _

— _¡Claro que no, Ron! Quiero que ella esté bien, y tú y yo sabemos que si yo estoy cerca, ella no se sentirá cómoda. Necesito irme. Quiero que ella esté bien. _

_Hubo un breve silencio en donde solo los leves ronquidos de Harry sonaban en la habitación. _

— _Debes de amarla tanto como para alejarte de ella. _

_Draco sonrió, pero Ron vio como miraba hacia otro lado para limpiarse disimuladamente una lágrima. ¿Alejarse de ella? Si. Tenía que hacerlo. Tras una lucha que lo dejo totalmente agotado, llego a esa conclusión. Pensó más de 5 veces las cosas y decidió que iniciaría una nueva vida. Una nueva vida al lado de Pansy. _

— _Si. La amo tanto que soy capaz de matarme si ella me lo dice. _

_Ron le sonrió a Draco. Mierda. Ron haría lo mismo si Hermione se lo pidiera. Ambos amigos se miraron otro rato y Draco decidió sentarse nuevamente al lado de él. _

— _Yo soy tan cobarde que no soy capaz de alejarme de ella. Ese estúpido dicho de: 'Si amas algo, déjalo ir…' no va conmigo. Si amo algo, lucho por él. Lo persigo, hasta que me quede la última gota de esperanza… lo sé, soy un cobarde. _

— _No lo eres, Ron. Yo soy el cobarde. Yo estoy huyendo de lo que es mi felicidad, pero lamentablemente yo no soy la felicidad de Luna. Me iré y comenzaré de cero, lo intentaré con Pansy. _

_Ron se sorprendió. Draco decía eso como si estuviera en un velorio. No le quedo más de otra que sonreírle y ambos volvieron a compartir una que otra lagrimilla rebelde, mientras que de fondo los sonoros ronquidos de Harry sonaban un poco más fuertes sacándoles sonrisas melancólicas. _

— _Te traje algo leve para que… ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Ginny interrumpió de pronto en la habitación. Draco se levanto lentamente para dejarle el lugar a Ginny y Ron se enderezo, avergonzado de que Ginny lo viera tan vulnerable. _

— _Todo está bien… tranquilos. Vamos a estar muy bien — Ginny sonrío, aunque el ambiente la contagio un poco de sentimiento. — Mira, les traje de comer a todos. Estoy un poco harta de la comida de la cafetería, así que compre algo en el restaurante de enfrente. Mañana les prepararé delicioso algo en casa. _

_Ron y Draco se animaron un poco. La comida de Ginny no era la mejor, pero últimamente estaba mejorando un poco. Ginny movió un poco a Harry para levantarlo y que comiera aunque sea algo. Harry se levanto exaltado y después de que se rieron de él, el ambiente se relajo un poco más. _

— ¿Amor?

Ron se dio cuenta que se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a recordar lo que había vivido hace tres años. Cuando recibió la noticia de Lavender, la pérdida de su bebe, las pocas esperanzas de volver a caminar, la partida de Hermione…

— En un momento voy, cariño. De una vez me daré una ducha.

— Solo te vine a avisar que llego un paquete a tu nombre y lo dejé en la mesa. Preparare el desayuno, nos vemos en el comedor, te amo.

— Yo… también te quiero. — Susurro, Ron. Al parecer, Ana se había quedado esperando una linda contestación por parte del pelirrojo, pero al ver que no contesto nada se dio la vuelta contrariada.

Ron se sentó en le escusado aun sin quitarse nada. No tenía ganas ni de ducharse. ¿No volver a caminar? Ron sonrío. Con terapia por más de 2 años y además por haberse hecho una operación exitosa, lo logro. Al salir del hospital, Ginny y Harry decidieron darse unas vacaciones visitando el continente Asiático. Al recibir la invitación de acompañarlos, Ron accedió a un centro de rehabilitación muy popular en China en donde inmediatamente inicio una terapia en donde recibía apoyo psicológico, psicomotor y terapéutico. Aprendió a relajarse por medio del yoga y con el tiempo logro aprender un poco de artes marciales para poder recuperar un poco la movilidad. Desde un principio si pudo apoyarse en ambos pies, lo único insoportable era el dolor en la cadera. Al parecer solo le daba ese dolor en los meses Junio-Agosto. Pronto un psicólogo le dijo que el dolor era un recordatorio de la mente, el dolor lo provocaba su mente, no la herida. Ron comprendió todo al momento. Con la ayuda Ana, que era su traductora en ese lugar, encontró un apoyo que nadie le podía brindar… aunque no lo suficiente. Ron decidió quedarse en ahí, cuando Harry y Ginny fueron por él. A los pocos meses salió de ahí junto con Ana, se marcharon a Portugal en donde iniciaron de cero.

— Comenzar desde cero… — Ron sonrío recordando las palabras que le dijo Draco. ¿Qué será de su amigo? ¿Qué será de Luna? ¿Qué será de Ginny y Harry? No los ha visto desde entonces. La comunicación por teléfono ni internet no es suficiente. Ron solo sabía que Harry y Ginny se casaron en una celebración en China además de que tenía un sobrino llamado James, como el padre de Harry. Luna también se casó, el divorcio con Draco siguió en pie después de que Luna saliera de rehabilitación, al parecer su actual esposo es un amigo de la infancia de su antigua casa. Ron no tenía ni idea de cómo se llama. Luna había sido mamá de unos gemelitos. Por ahora ellos deben tener cerca de tres meses de nacidos. Draco se caso con Pansy desde hacía un año. Tenían un hijo llamado Scorpious de un añito. Un leve pensamiento inundo a Ron. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco y Luna hubieran sido felices junto al bebe que Lavender provoco que muriera y que además provoco que le arrebatarán de las manos un futuro con Hermione?... Ron cerró los ojos, de nuevo ese dolor en la cadera. Se relajo un poco. Él había recibido todas las invitaciones de las bodas, pero… no fue.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? Comienzas a preocuparme…

Ron se sobresalto. Abrió la puerta y vio a Ana mirándolo expectante.

— Solo estaba… pensando.

— ¿Pensando qué? ¡Ni siquiera te has metido a bañar! — Ana comenzaba a ver raro el asunto. — ¿Te duele algo quizá? ¿Quieres que…?

— Estoy bien… solo que, extraño a mis amigos es todo.

— Bien… hablando de eso, el paquete viene desde Londres. Quizá eso te alegre un poco.

Ron se levanto de un salto y soltó un leve quejido. Se levanto muy deprisa. ¿Un paquete de Londres? ¿Luna? ¿Draco? ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? ¿…Hermione? No, ella ni siquiera vive en Londres. Vive en… Bulgaria.

— ¿Te duele la cadera? — Pregunto Ana al ver la mueca de dolor de Ron. Se acerco cuidadosa hacia él.

— Si… pero ya paso. Solo fue una punzada. Veamos que dice ese paquete.

Ambos caminaron hacia el comedor. Ellos Vivian juntos desde hacía un año y medio, cuando comenzaron una relación. Ana se sorprendió cuando Ron le pidió eso tan rápido, pero no pudo evitar decirle que sí. Lo quería de verdad.

— Es de Ginny. — Ron sonrió. El paquete tenía muchas estampillas y lo había enviado desde hacía una semana. Ron hizo un gesto de reprobación. — Lo envió desde hace una semana. ¿Por qué tardo tanto?

— Tal vez por… ¡Ya ábrelo! — Ana sonrió. Ron rio con ella. Abrió desesperado el paquete y vio que era una camiseta, unos jeans y una invitación. Sonrió. ¡Unos Jeans nuevos! ¡Camiseta nueva! Mierda… entendió de pronto. Era una fiesta importante y quería que fuera bien vestido. Esa Ginebra no cambia por nada. Puso los ojos en blanco, Ana entendió de pronto y comenzó a reírse fuerte. La sonrisa de Ana fue tan contagiosa que Ron rio con ella.

— Es la invitación para el cumpleaños de James — Ron leyó rápidamente — 'A las 4 de la tarde en la casa de Ginny y Harry…' Mierda, ¿Viven ahí?... bueno… ¡¿QUÉ?! — Ron palideció de pronto

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Ana asustada — ¿Una mala noticia, Ron? ¡Contesta!

— No, no… es que, ¡Es mañana! ¡No puede ser posible! — Ron miraba el paquete de nuevo — ¡Mierda! El paquete tardo una semana en entregarse… ¡Mierda!

— ¿Seguro que es mañana?

— Si… es mañana. ¡Tenemos que estar listos!

— ¡Por fin conoceré a tu familia, amor! — Ana se fue directo a la habitación a hacer las maletas con el equipaje necesario. Ron suspiro pesadamente. Es cierto, Ana nunca ha conocido a su familia ni amigos, ha llegado el momento. Desde un principio ambos habían quedado en descartar el matrimonio. ¿Matrimonio? Ron tuvo un escalofrío. Esa palabra definitivamente no está en su vocabulario.

— Nos iremos hoy, Ana.

Ana no contesto. Ron se le quedo mirando lo entretenida que era para ella hacer las maletas. Ana era algo bueno que le había sucedido a Ron. Era de la misma estatura que él, compartían el mismo sentido del humor, tenían los mismos gustos y hasta ambos eran pelirrojos.

— ¡Ron! — Ana grito por tercera vez — ¡Contéstame! Te pregunto que si hace frio por allá…

— El clima de Londres es un poco loco, pero llévate algo por si las dudas.

Ana se dio la vuelta y volvió a su trabajo. Guardando y sacando cosas por doquier haciendo sonreír melancólicamente a Ron.

* * *

><p>— <em>Si… entonces, quiero ese vuelo. Gracias. <em>

Hermione colgó el teléfono. Suspiro. Llego la hora. Estaba muy sorprendida de cómo Ginny había encontrado su dirección desde hacía 2 años. Invitaciones de despedidas de solteras, bodas, Baby showers… y ahora, el cumpleaños de James. Nunca había accedido a ir a ninguna fiesta por miedo… Hermione ahora se sentía lista, tal vez no tanto psicológicamente, pero después de varias noches en vela, supo que el momento ya había llegado. Tenía que afrontar el destino.

— Mami…

Oh no. Esa carita de nuevo. La misma cara que su padre.

— No, no. Si tendremos que ir hija. — Hermione, sabiendo muy bien que la niña no quería irse ni despegarse de la televisión, volvió a acercarse a ella — Solo serán unos días, además, Bob Esponja se ve en cualquier lado del mundo.

— Si… — Sus pocos dientes de leche se asomaron por su boca. A sus tres años aún no sabía hablar bien, pero era toda una corredora profesional. Al escuchar la respuesta de su mami, salió corriendo hacia su recamará en donde puso una mochila con la imagen de la esponja amarilla y metió toda clase de ropa, incluso de su perrito Rochy.

— No querrás llegar a Rochy… ¿Cierto?

— ¡Porfis! Mami… ¡Porfitas! — De nuevo ese puchero.

— Está bien, está bien… aunque, dudo mucho que lo dejen pasar por el aeropuerto… veré si podemos conseguir un permiso.

Hermione sonrío al ver como su pequeña nena daba saltitos por la habitación. Después de saltar salió corriendo esperanzada en encontrar a Rochy.

* * *

><p>En Londres ya había comenzado a salir el frio. Ayer por la tarde estaba un sol abrazador, en donde la temperatura estaba a más de 28°, hoy por la mañana amaneció a 16° y no era de sobra un pequeño sweater. Desde muy temprano Ginny se había levantado esperanzada a encontrar algún mensaje o algo en el correo sobre su hermano o su mejor amiga. Tuvo suerte en encontrar algo de Ron. Le había contestado mediante un correo que si irá a Londres por todo el fin de semana y que además iría acompañado por su novia. Ginny no lo creía. <em>— Ya tendré tiempo para una buena charla contigo, bobo —<em> Pensaba Ginny. Según el mensaje de Ron, llegarían en el vuelo de las 6 de la tarde. Ya por la tarde, Harry y Ginny habían dejado a James junto con Scorpious para que jugaran un rato. Así ambos podrían ir al aeropuerto a esperarlo junto con esa chica tan misteriosa. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, Harry la abrazó.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte, todo está bien… — La sonrisa de Harry al parecer obtuvo resultado. Ginny respiro tranquilamente y decidieron esperar a Ron y a esa chica que curiosamente vendría con el nombre de: 'Nueva novia de Ron'.

— ¿Crees que venga, Hermione? — A Ginny le volvió a latir el corazón deprisa — ¡CREES QUE LO HAGA!

— Tranquila, Ginny. — Harry miro a ambos lado, verificando que nadie los tachará de locos — Si viene Hermione, recuerda que no vendrá sola. Vendrá con su hijo o hija —Ginny y Harry aún estaban muy sentidos con Hermione por no avisarles el sexo del bebe o siquiera la fecha de su nacimiento — además de que vendrá acompañada por Viktor. Además… Hermione nunca nos ha contestado nuestras cartas.

— En ese caso, Ron tampoco.

— No lo sé, Ginny. Pueda que no vengan, puede que si vengan… solo lo sabremos si llegan.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un corto beso. Se separaron cuando escucharon en el altavoz que distintos vuelos ya habían llegado. Ginny volvió a ponerse nerviosa, ya había llegado la hora.

— Llego la hora.

— Llego la hora — Repitió Harry — ¡Por allá! ¡Hey, Ron!

Ron venia caminando de la mano con Ana. El iba caminando normalmente, pero se cansaba cada tanto. No esperaba que en Londres hiciera una brisa un poco helada.

— Creo que el clima si está un poco loco — Comento Ana — Creo que aquel tipo está tratando de llamar tu atención…

Ambos miraron para donde estaba apuntando Ana y vieron a un chico azabache corriendo mientras que detrás de él venía una chica pelirroja con los ojos un poco rojos a causa del llanto, aunque a pensar de eso venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Rose, no corras de esa forma! ¡Ven hacia acá!

Tanto Harry, Ginny, Ana y Ron voltearon. Una niña que no debía de pasar los 3 años venia corriendo rápidamente muy lejos de su madre. La niña venia riendo a carcajadas y mirando hacia atrás, iba tan encismada en su travesura que no vio por donde corría y se estampo de pronto con Ron que acababa de darse la vuelta.

— ¡AUCH!

— ¡Nena!… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Estás…

Tanto Ron como la niña que al parecer tenia por nombre Rose se miraron detenidamente. La niña tenía un parecido impresionante con Ron. Ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo…

— ¡Rose! ¡No te me vuelvas a escapar de esa forma!

El corazón de Ron se detuvo. Su alma recién construida desde hace 3 años acaba de hacerse trisas. Enfrente de él se encontraba ella. Era Hermione.

* * *

><p>MILES DE PERDONES POR TARDAR AÑOS EN SUBIR D: Literalmente (? ¡GRACIAS! por su apoyo incondicional, veo a nuevas lectoras y eso me emociona, KLJSDFKLSDFJ. Les aviso que quedan menos de 2 capítulos :( y el epilogo. Aunque, no quiero porque esta es una historia que me ha hecho gozar escribiendola xD ¡Gracias nuevamente! Y espero que les guste este capitulo, no me golpeen (?<p> 


	21. Esto no acaba aquí

_Tanto Harry, Ginny, Ana y Ron voltearon. Una niña que no debía de pasar los 3 años venia corriendo rápidamente muy lejos de su madre. La niña venia riendo a carcajadas y mirando hacia atrás, iba tan encismada en su travesura que no vio por donde corría y se estampo de pronto con Ron que acababa de darse la vuelta._

_— ¡AUCH!_

_— ¡Nena!… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Estás…?_

_Tanto Ron como la niña que al parecer tenia por nombre Rose se miraron detenidamente. La niña tenía un parecido impresionante con Ron. Ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo…_

_— ¡Rose! ¡No te me vuelvas a escapar de esa forma!_

_El corazón de Ron se detuvo. Su alma recién construida desde hace 3 años acaba de hacerse trisas. Enfrente de él se encontraba ella. Era Hermione._

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de olvidarla. Estaba a punto de enviarla al olvido. Esos tres años en los que lloro, se emborrachó, fumó, golpeo las paredes, se encerró en su propia soledad, todo… todo se había ido por el caño al ver sus ojos cafés. Ese color café, el mismo que le provoco muchas noches de insomnio. Todo se fue al carajo al ver de nuevo ese rostro, el rostro de Hermione. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser de la forma más cruel posible?<p>

— ¿Hermione? — Ron hablo demasiado bajito, tanto que se escuchó como un susurro. Debe de ser un sueño. ¿Una niña? Pero si… ¡ES IDENTICA A…! Eso no…

— Mami…

Hermione se quedo helada por un momento, pero al escuchar a Rose que pedía los brazos de su mami reacciono. Ron estaba de pie enfrente de ella, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, con mucho miedo en ellos, fue como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo diablo.

— Mami… — La pequeña Rose comenzó a desesperarse, miraba a Hermione con reproche, ya que no le hacía caso.

— ¿Hermione? — Ginny fue la que hablo. La castaña sintió otro escalofrío recorrer por su espalda cuando los ojos de Ginny se posaron en ella, examinándola de pies a cabeza. — ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¡Eres tú!

A continuación, Ginny se abalanzo sobre Hermione, provocando que ambas se tambalearan un poco. Ese abrazo fue culminante para que Hermione comenzara a llorar. Después de tres años de huir de lo que fue su pasado, ahora se encontraba en el presente, en donde ella creía que todos la juzgarían por haber tomado la decisión de irse pero… ese abrazo le demostraba cariño, comprensión, una bienvenida muy calurosa. Su amistad con Ginny no había terminado, seguía intacta. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny sollozaba en voz baja, y la castaña no puedo evitar acompañarla.

— ¿Porque te fuiste? — Hermione voltio, ese había sido Ron. Su voz sonó quebrada, asustada e incluso suplicante. Ana, quien se había acercado ya a Ron, se le quedo mirando atentamente, ¿Por qué se pone así con la llegada de esa chica?

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos que esta señorita — Harry se acerco y agacho la mirada hacia Rose quien seguía enojada con su mamá — ya no haga tantos pucheros. Hola, Hermione.

Hermione sentía ahogarse. Fue un error regresar. Fue un error volver a ver a Ron.

* * *

><p>— ¿Es importante ir? — Rolf volvía a insistir a su despistada esposa que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. — Luna…<p>

— Oh, espera cariño. Estos gemelos no dejaran de llorar si no les llevo su leche con chocolate.

— Es que… me refiero a que si quieres ir a Londres… no sé, no quiero que… te pongas mal.

Luna dejo de preparar los vasitos para sus gemelos, en el fondo se escuchaba que seguían llorando. Se volvió hacia Rolf y lo miró.

— ¿Ponerme mal?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero que veas a…

Sin duda conocer a Rolf fue su salvación. Estaba herida, tanto psicológicamente como también lo estaba físicamente. Encontrarlo cuando estaba a punto de caer al abismo y sentir como él pudo rescatarla… siempre estaría agradecida con él. Ahora, viéndolo celoso, protector…

— Quiero que te conozcan, quiero que sepan que he vuelto a ser feliz. — Luna se acerco a aquel chico que tiempo atrás le pidió el numero a su amiga Hermione, aquel chico de la tienda. — Gracias por todo Rolf.

Luna abrazo por un momento a Rolf. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Draco. ¿Qué será de él? ¿Estará bien?... La última vez que supo de él se enteró que se tenía una relación formal con Pansy. Sintió un leve clic en el pecho. Draco.

— Ahorita vendré de nueva, señorita — Rolf se separo de Luna un instante — iré yo con los niños, descansa un poco… aunque, es mejor que de una vez vayas preparando lo necesario para ir a Londres.

Luna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se emociono tanto que salió disparada a su habitación para comenzar a preparar todo. De pronto miró la fotografía que tenía en su buró, recordó que ese día estaba de paseo con Ron, su mejor amigo. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, ya que el simple hecho de recordar a su amigo la lastimaba aún más. No sabía nada de él desde hace ya tres años… ya era suficiente.

* * *

><p>— Es tan diferente no estar en los departamentos…<p>

— Solo somos Ginny, James y yo, así que… para nosotros un pequeño departamento estaría genial, aunque tu hermana es un poco exagerada, por lo que me hizo comprar esta casa un poco enorme. — Ana y Ron se detuvieron un poco junto a Harry, los tres veían con detenimiento los juguetes esparcidos por todo el cuarto, sin olvidar de pedazos de galleta, varias cucharas y unos calcetines en el sillón. — Como pueden ver… James es un travieso.

— ¿Qué edad tiene James? — Ana quiso meterse un poco en la conversación

— 2 años, supongo que la misma edad que… bueno, no sé, aunque la niña de… bueno, Hermione… bueno…

Ron palideció por sexta vez en el día.

— En un momento vengo, Ana, te dejo en manos de Harry, iré a ver si Ginny no tiene algún problema en el camino.

— Pero si quieres… — Ana voltio hacia Ron, pero antes de acerco Ron le hizo una mirada suplicante a Harry, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Hermione.

— No te preocupes, Ron, mira — Tomo a Ana de los hombros y caminaron un poco — yo quiero mostrarte unas cosas por acá, Ana. Se nota que tienes buen gusto en cortinas de cocina…

Ron se apresuró un poco, Ginny de seguro debería estar recogiendo al pequeño James con la vecina, al caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, la distinguió a los lejos. Seguía tan hermosa.

¿Cómo iba a hablarle? ¿Siquiera ella le respondería? ¿Rose era…? ¿Qué pasa? Al irse acercando poco a poco a la castaña una nueva cuestión brotaba del cerebro de Ron.

— Supongo que Rose acompaño a Ginny con… — Hermione voltio, Ron pudo darse cuenta que estaba esperando su llegada — Hola.

Ahí estaban nuevamente esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Hermione seguía impasible, como si no respirara. Ron quiso tocarla, abrazarla… besarla. Ron quiso volver a hablar pero no pudo, algo le dijo que esperara un poco y siguiera mirándola, tal vez si comenzaba a hablar ella volvería a irse, volvería a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y nunca más la miraría tan hermosa como esa tarde.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue lo único que pudo decir. Hermione comenzó a llorar un poco, por lo que se volteo. Ron la miro expectante, dándole su tiempo… ¿Tiempo? El ya perdió la noción del tiempo. Se acerco más a ella… quería abrazarla. Después pensó en Ana, su salvación. Él no puede sentir nada, no puede sentir nada… pero con ella delante de él, con solo sentir el embriagador perfume que emana de ella… Hermione…

— Hermione… — Eso sonó más que una súplica. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse de un modo alarmante, así como nunca lo había sentido antes. Él estaba detrás de ella, respirando muy cerca de su cuello, deliciosamente muy cerca de su cuello. Rose fue con Ginny hacia donde estaba James por lo que ambos estaban ahí solos, en medio de la acerca. Hermione se armo de valor y volteó lentamente tratando de no ser muy brusca. Al quedar de frente con él pudo ver que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Hermione quedo paralizada, era tan perfecto, era tan… Ron.

Bastó un segundo… una decima de segundo. Él ahí pasmado, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, esperando algo, algo que anhelaba desde hace tres años. La tentación pudo más que toda su voluntad. Se acerco lentamente, pendiente de cada movimiento… Lo besó. La desesperación la estaba matando, de hecho desde que se separó de él comenzó a morir. Estaba muerta sin él. No era nada sin él. Volvió a sentir el cielo, lo toco nuevamente. Sentir sus labios era el bálsamo necesario para la herida que sentía en su alma. Ron no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Ella lo besó? ¿Esto… es real? El sabor entrañable de su saliva lo podía confirmar. Besarla en ese momento había hecho que perdiera el hilo del tiempo, el hilo de todo. Sentirla en sus brazos lo hacía sentirse completo, ahora estaba completo. No podía dejar que otra vez se fuera, esta vez no lo soportaría. Sin dudarlo más, la aferro hacia él, la aferro tanto para que no se volviera a ir nunca más. Ese beso era lo que más necesitaba en la vida, era su elixir.

Harry se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver lo que sucedía afuera. Sonrió.

— Pues si… tienes razón, tu baño es muy lindo. — Ana estaba un poco molesta, Harry ya la había llevado por cada rincón de su casa.

— ¡Ana! — Harry se altero un poco al verla — Pero… pero, ¡Mira! Mira, que tal si te enseño el patio… créeme te encantará, tenemos una piscina enorme.

Ron comenzó a sentir un poco húmeda su mejilla. Se separó un instante de Hermione y puso ver que lloraba. Lamentablemente, Ron se dio cuenta de que estaban en el presente.

— Yo… Perdón, Ron. Yo… no me pude…

— No es necesario que te disculpes, yo…

Hermione lo miró. A Ron el corazón se le hizo trizas al verla llorar de esa forma. Acerco su mano al rostro de Hermione y comenzó a quitarle las lágrimas, lo hizo con toda la ternura que sentía en el momento.

— Esto fue un error… si, lo sé. Pero fue nuestro error. Y siendo sincero, no me arrepiento de haberlo cometido.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de acercarse, escucho una voz en su interior, una voz muy familiar… la voz de Ana. — ¡NO! — Ron se alejo instantáneamente de Hermione, quien ya había cerrado nuevamente los ojos.

— Lo siento… no puedo.

Ron se dio la media vuelta, no sería capaz de volver a resistir una vez más. Tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de ella, era necesario… por ahora. No había quedado en claro Rose…

— ¡Hey! — Ron se dio la vuelta frustrado — Tenemos que hablar…

— Lo sé… te debo gran explicación.

— ¿Gran explicación? ¡Pero como…!

— ¡Ron! — Ana salió de pronto corriendo de la casa de los Potter, mientras que Harry detrás de ella continuaba gritando sobre enseñarle por 3° ocasión el cuarto de James — ¡No seas grosero! ¡Hiciste llorar a tu amiga!

Hermione la miro confundida, ella era la chica con la que Ron había llegado…

— No… no pasa nada, yo tuve la culpa. — Hermione miró por donde Ginny había entrado, a la casa de su vecino. — Por ahora solo esperaré a mi hija y nos iremos a un hotel cerca de aquí.

— Tu hija… es muy hermosa. Es muy linda. ¿Se llama…? — Ana era dulce, pero Ron en esos momentos se estaba quemando las pestañas por gritarle a Ana sobre su curiosidad.

— Rose.

— Rose… me suena mucho a Ron — Ana rio, pero al parecer su chiste no fue gracioso — Bueno, digo, por la R y… es lindo. — Harry miró a Hermione y esta se voltio nuevamente, tratando de no tener más contacto visual con nadie hasta la noche cuando celebraran la fiesta de James. Aunque Hermione sabia claramente todo el interrogatorio que se le avecinaba con Ginny.

— Ana, tenemos que irnos. Creo que… iremos al mismo hotel que Hermione. — La castaña volteo enseguida, claro que no lo hará — Y no acepto un no por respuesta… Hermione.

— ¿Por qué es necesario ir ahí…? ¿Ustedes irán juntos? — ¿Serán novios acaso? — Ustedes pueden quedarse con Harry y Ginny yo…

— No es necesario. Iré yo. — Ron se mostraba desafiante — Y claro… Ana. Ya que tu marido no se digno a venir. No sé cómo se atrevió a dejar que vinieras sola.

— Yo… soy divorciada. — Hermione se puso un poco roja — Viktor y yo nos separamos al nacer Rose.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron pasmados. Ana aun no entendía el porqué de sus expresiones, a lo que solo puso los ojos en blanco. Miro alrededor y pudo distinguir a los lejos al vecino que se había quedado con James. Ginny venía de la mano con James y con Rose, pero Ana no podía quitar la vista de ese chico… ¿Será posible…?

— Bueno, pues… ¿Qué me he perdido? — Ginny llego finalmente con todos, mientras que Ron aun no podía salir del shock. — Bueno, Rose es una niña muy bien portada, le calló sensacional a Neville…

— ¿Neville? — Ana contesto, un poco asombrada — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Neville? ¡Imposible!

— Si… Neville — Ginny sonrió — ¿Acaso lo conocen? — Volteo con Ron — De hecho a él lo conocimos en China, lo conocimos en el avión, y es muy agradable.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estuvimos juntos en la universidad de Surrey, pero… bueno, hicimos nuestro servicio social en China, pero a él no le agrado tanto así que supongo que se regresó a Londres… nunca creí volver a encontrarme con él. — Ana se puso un poco roja al ir relatando la historia — Ron se le quedo mirando un rato, pero no le puso mucha atención.

— ¡Genial! Lo invitamos a la cena de esta noche, tan vez y puedan platicar un poco… me alegra que lo conocieras, creo que es bueno que seamos familia.

Hermione sintió como se entumecía su estómago. Es su novia. ¿Se iba a molestar con él? Era un insulto. Ella se fue… lo dejó. Era notable que tuviera que rehacer su vida, era lo mejor, era muy obvio. ¿Pero por qué le correspondió su beso? Ella sintió amor en ese beso, sin duda lo sintió. Ahora todo se había vuelto más confuso.

Harry noto la mirada perdida de Hermione, al igual que la mirada de Ron fija en la castaña. Ana seguía mirando un poco extrañada la casa de Neville.

— Bueno, por mi se pueden quedar aquí, hay espacio suficiente… además, hay que esperar a Luna, me envío un mensaje y al aparecer si vendrá al igual que ustedes. ¿No les parece genial?

Nadie contesto. Al parecer todos estaban encismados en sus propias cosas. Harry pudo notar esto y se dio la media vuelta un poco exasperado, James a ver a su papá corrió detrás de él. Ginny se fue corriendo detrás de James, mientras que Rose estaba en una gran batalla consigo misma.

— Mami… quiero… — La pequeña manita de Rose tiraba de la blusa de su mamá, haciéndola entrar en razón — James…

— Claro que si cariño, ve a jugar con él — Rose le sonrío a su mami y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ron admiro esta escena con un poco de sentimiento. Estaba seguro de una cosa, Rose llevaba su sangre. ¿Pero porque Hermione tuvo que escondérselo? Tenía que arreglar todo de una buena vez.

* * *

><p>— ¡Por qué tenemos que ir! — Draco seguía manejando lo más lento posible. Estaba tratando de hacer que Pansy se cansará y de una vez le dijera que se regresaran a casa, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando.<p>

— ¡Por qué te rehúsas a ver a tus amigos! Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellos… ¡Hasta comienzo a creer que la que quiere verlos nada más soy yo!

Draco bufó. Claro que ella solamente quería verlos. Bueno… a decir verdad él también quería ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Los extrañaba. Scorpious iba dormido en el porta bebé en el asiento de atrás. Lo miró y volvió a recordar a Luna. Eso era su temor, tener que volver a verla. Scorpious definitivamente tenía todas las fracciones de Pansy, pero… algo le recordaba de Luna. Si tal vez… si tal vez su hijo no hubiera…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pansy lo quito un poco de sus pensamientos — Me tienes preocupada, cada vez que te hablo de tus amigos te pones así… te vas a otra galaxia y la verdad no sé por qué.

— Estoy bien… solo que, estoy nervioso. — Draco zanjo el tema lo más cortante posible. Pansy estaba un poco harta de la situación. Desde hace meses su relación ya no había sido la misma, Draco estaba cada vez más distante y frio. Y más cuando se enteró de que sus amigos harían una reunión por el cumpleaños de James… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el comportamiento de Draco? Luna. Draco no estaba consciente de que Pansy sabía que él no la había podido olvidar, pero ella tenía el pensamiento de que con el tiempo él aprendería a amarla… Pansy se acomodo en su asiento, mirando fijamente la ventana, pasando por todos los vecindarios ya muy cerca de la casa de los Potter. Una lágrima rebelde salió de su mejilla, soltando todo el dolor silencioso que siempre la embriagaba.

* * *

><p>Ana, Ginny y Harry comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Ana les comenzó a contar varias anécdotas que tenían sobre la rehabilitación de Ron, unas más graciosas y un poco vergonzosas que otras.<p>

— ¡Es en serio! De verdad… Ron no sabe bailar, incluso cuando fuimos a una celebración del centro de rehabilitación, hizo unos pasos de baile muy exóticos que lo hicieron quedar mal — Harry y Ginny no paraban de reír, mientras que Ron seguía un poco desesperado.

— ¡Lo hubieras grabado! Me encantaría tener una grabación de Ron haciendo el ridículo… ¡Eso es oro puro para los Weasley!

— Vendré en un momento… — Ron se paró decidido, era momento de actuar.

— No amor… no te sientas así… solo estamos jugando, sabes que no… — Ana lo tomo de la mano, pero Ron la quito instantáneamente — Siéntate…

— No… por mí no hay problema, sigan hablando, solo que tengo que ir al baño.

— Esta bien, no hay problema — Ana siguió platicando con Harry y Ginny, mientras que Ron caminó lo más apresurado posible. ¿Por qué Hermione aun no bajaba? ¿Estaría llorando aún? ¿Es momento de hablar de una vez? ¡Por supuesto! A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Hermione, que estaba cantando una canción de cuna. Al llegar a la habitación, Ron abrió la puerta muy despacio. Al entrar completamente, vio como estaba Rose dormida, con la boca abierta y con un pequeño hilo de saliva calleándole por la boca… Ron no pudo evitar sonreír pero a la vez sentirse vació, un total extraño para ella. Rose era una niña muy hermosa, de hecho, para él ella era la niña más hermosa que había conocido.

— Me quitaste muchos de estos momentos, Hermione.

La voz de Ron sonaba muy hueca. Dolida. Triste. Hermione se levanto muy despacio. Miró a Ron y lo saco apresuradamente del cuarto.

— Vamos a hablar en otro cuarto, no quiero despertar a Rose.

Ambos caminaron a la siguiente recamara, en donde al parecer la habitaría otra pareja, tal vez Luna o Draco. Ron cerró la puerta con candado, para sorpresa de Hermione.

— No te escaparas. Veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— Bueno… creo que sabes que… Rose…

— ¿Por qué la apartaste de mi? — Ron sintió una decepción enorme en el pecho. Al momento en que la vio por primera vez supo lo que Hermione le estaba confirmando. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentir esa desagradable sensación de hundimiento en todo su cuerpo. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¡No lo sabía! — Hermione comenzó a llorar, por más que trataba evitarlo, las lágrimas le jugaban una mala pasada — Según las pruebas… según las pruebas que me hice el resultado había sido negativo, tu no eras su papá… pero cuando nació Rose… — Hermione hizo una pausa, Ron la miraba expectante — Ella… te vi a ti.

— ¿Por eso Viktor te dejó? — La voz de Ron sonaba seca, no parecía siquiera su voz.

— Cuando la vio… él se puso mal, pero me dijo que lo mejor era decírtelo, hablar contigo.

— ¡Y porque jodidos no me buscaste! ¿Quién te crees para alejarme de ella? ¡Es mi hija! — Ron comenzó a mirarla como si quisiera asesinarla. Hermione dio unos pasos atrás pero su espalda toco la fría pared. — ¡Como fuiste capaz de semejante…! Eres… — Ron ahogo un grito y solo gruño. — ¡Dios! — Se acerco a la pared y comenzó a darle puñetazos. De pronto, se escucho que Harry subía las escaleras rápidamente. — ¡Ron!

— ¡Ron! ¡No lo hagas! — Hermione trato de sujetar a Ron del brazo, pero el seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared. — ¡Ron, te estás lastimando!

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Contesta! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Ron! ¡Basta!

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Abre la puerta! — Harry estaba desesperado por abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave.

— ¡Ron! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ya basta!

Hermione seguía tratando de quitar a Ron de la pared, ya que estaba sangrando. Harry dejo de gritar en la puerta y se alejo, pero al momento regreso con las llaves de la puerta, abriéndola al instante. Tanto Harry como Hermione lograron que Ron parara de golpearse.

— Como… pudiste… no… Hermione… — Ron seguía tratando de golpearse pero Hermione lo abrazó. Ambos estaban llorando, mientras que Harry los miraba asustado, impactado.

— Perdóname… perdóname por no buscarte… pero… no podía volver de la nada, diciéndote que teníamos una bebe… no quise hacerte… no…

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ron seguía llorando mientras sus manos no dejaban de sangrar. Hermione se aferro aun más de Ron, lo abrazo tan fuerte que ambos cayeron sentado en el suelo.

— Ginny y Ana salieron a comprar unas cosas, tienen suerte de que no hayan escuchado todo esto. — Harry se paso la mano por su cabello aun más alborotado de lo normal. — Las llamaré y les diré que caíste por la escalera, para que traigan unas vendas, alcohol…

— No es necesario, Harry. En mi maleta traigo un botiquín. ¿Me lo podrías traer, por favor?

Harry salió de inmediato y fue a donde estaba la maleta de Hermione. Al entrar al cuarto vio como Rose aún seguía dormida, así que con mucho cuidado, busco el botiquín y se lo llevo a Hermione.

— Yo iré abajo a esperar a Draco. Al parecer está por llegar… si ocurre otra cosa, no dudes en avisarme, Hermione.

— No hay problema, ya todo está mejor.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga y se agacho para ver porque Ron aún no había hablado nada. Ron estaba con la mirada perdida así que solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se dispuso a ir a la sala. Hermione hizo que Ron se levantara y lo llevo a la cama.

— Se que no vas a hablarme… pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar. — Hermione comenzó a sacar unas cuantas gasas y un poco de agua oxigenada. — Mira lo que has hecho… sigues siendo un… tonto. Esto te arderá un poco.

Ron hizo una mueca. Respiro hondo y decidió no hablarle a Hermione. Pasados los minutos, Hermione logró limpiarle bien sus heridas y le coloco una gasa en cada mano. Los nudillos de Ron estaban muy maltratados, incluso llegó a pensar que se los había roto.

— Quiero pedirte una disculpa… aunque sé que esto no va resolver nada. Solo puedo decirte que… Rose es una magnifica niña, es muy inteligente y por ahora no sabe quién eres tú… pero sin duda quiero que… quiero que convivas con ella, quiero que te conozca y quiero que… quiero que te ame.

Ron voltio con Hermione. Hermione volvía a llorar.

— Creo que hoy te he hecho llorar muchas veces. — Ron se sentó en la cama y le acaricio de nuevo las mejillas, limpiándole las lagrimas. — Creo que… creo que esto me tomo por sorpresa y por eso actué así… yo quiero… yo quiero…

— Ya. Ha sido mucho por hoy. Es mejor que mañana hablemos con más calma y… — Ron la acerco a sus labios y se unieron en un beso que ambos habían estado esperando desde que termino el primero. No era necesario decir palabras. Ambos estaban sintiendo de nuevo esa chispa, ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Ron se separó de pronto, dejando a Hermione con ganas de más. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Ron se dio la media vuelta.

— Hablaremos mañana… esto no acaba aquí, Granger.

La castaña lo vio salir y enmudeció. ¿Eso no quedaría aquí?... Dios. Suspiro, se sentía… bien. Hermione solo estaba segura de una cosa. Aún lo amaba. De hecho, lo amaba más que antes.


	22. El bálsamo perfecto

_Ron voltio con Hermione. Hermione volvía a llorar._

— _Creo que hoy te he hecho llorar muchas veces. — Ron se sentó en la cama y le acaricio de nuevo las mejillas, limpiándole las lagrimas. — Creo que… creo que esto me tomo por sorpresa y por eso actué así… yo quiero… yo quiero…_

— _Ya. Ha sido mucho por hoy. Es mejor que mañana hablemos con más calma y… — Ron la acerco a sus labios y se unieron en un beso que ambos habían estado esperando desde que termino el primero. No era necesario decir palabras. Ambos estaban sintiendo de nuevo esa chispa, ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Ron se separó de pronto, dejando a Hermione con ganas de más. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Ron se dio la media vuelta._

— _Hablaremos mañana… esto no acaba aquí, Granger._

_La castaña lo vio salir y enmudeció. ¿Eso no quedaría aquí?... Dios. Suspiro, se sentía… bien. Hermione solo estaba segura de una cosa. Aún lo amaba. De hecho, lo amaba más que antes._

* * *

><p>Se sentó en la cama. Rose seguía durmiendo encismada en lo más profundo de sus sueños, en donde nadie más podría interrumpirla, ajena a la situación en la que estaba enfrentando su madre. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse pero la paz no llegaba, incluso estaba revelándose al no querer detener aunque sea un poco los latidos de su hace poco reparado corazón. Una lagrima callo lentamente bajo su mejilla un poco sonrosada, a su paso trayendo más y más, hasta un punto en que ambas mejillas estaban muy húmedas, como si hubiese estado lloviendo.<p>

—El huracán Ronald Weasley ha atacado de nuevo. — Hermione rio suavemente. Ron era todo un huracán. Moviendo tan frenéticamente sus sentimientos de un lado a otro, Hermione Granger estaba a punto de naufragar nuevamente al vacio de la depresión. Otra vez, sufriendo por él. Sufriendo por el huracán Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>—Esa mujer va a volverme loco. Enserio, Harry. Lo hará. — Ron esperaba ver a Ana sentada junto con Harry, pero para su sorpresa ella y Ginny aún no regresaban de hacer unas compras necesarias en esa reunión. Aprovechó el tiempo con su amigo, necesitaba desahogarse, las últimas 12 horas habían sido caóticas y totalmente perturbadoras para su salud mental. —Una hija, Harry. Tengo una hija.<p>

Harry miraba a su amigo impasible —Amigo, tienes una hija.

—¡Lo sé, es lo que trato de decirte! — Ron se mostró enfadado, ¿Qué Harry acaso no está escuchándolo echar madres a Hermione?

—Ron, me refiero a que tienes una hija. Ok, ya está. Rose esta aquí, ahora, contigo. Hermione ya no podrá quitarte más tiempo junto a ella. En vez de estar enojado con esta situación mejor disfruta esta nueva etapa de tu vida. — Harry perdió un poco la paciencia — Deja un lado ya tus sentimientos por Hermione, tendrás tiempo de arreglarlos después, primero de ahora en adelante tus pensamientos deben situar primero a Rose y ya.

—¿Qué pasará con Ana? — Ron tenía un poco de pesar en la voz —No puedo hacerle esto, Harry… simplemente no puedo…

—Lo sé Rose fue mucho antes de que la conocieras, Ron. Si ella te ama, sin duda estará contigo… Yo sé que ver a Hermione movió tus sentimientos… tu mundo, que sé yo. Pero por ahora debes pensar en Rose y en cómo le dirás que tu eres su papá.

Ron cayó abatido al sofá más cerca que tuvo. Se puso las manos en la cara y resoplo muy fuerte. Todo esto era mierda. Todo.

—No sé si pueda con toda esta situación.

—Lo superarás, tú…

—¿Superarlo? —Ron estaba buscando la excusa perfecta para explotar, al fin la encontró —¿Me pides que pueda olvidarme del mundo como si no me hubiera pasado jodidamente nada? ¡Tú sabes que le lloré 3 años, Harry!

—¿Quién más que yo te entendería, eh? — Harry se acerco más, no podía creer lo que Ron insinuaba — Te he apoyado siempre, te di mil consejos, trate de ayudar a localizarla, ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Recuerdas que por un estúpido impulso tuyo fuimos hasta casi el fin del mundo para buscarla?

—¡Obviamente no lo olvido! ¡Pero no me puedes pedir que haga semejante cosa!

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? —Ginny y Ana venían entrando a la sala de estar en ese mismo instante. Ambas traían dos bolsas pero al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo las dejaron rápidamente cerca de una mesa de madera.

—Nada, solo… recordando viejos momentos. ¿Cierto, Ron? — Al notar el tono de voz de Harry, Ron solo camino directo hacia Ana, le dijo 'Buenas noches' y se fue.

—Bueno… creo que Roncito volvió a la adolescencia… ¿Creen que todavía tenga sueños húmedos?

—¡Ginny! —Ana rió y a Harry le regresó de pronto el buen humor. —Es mejor que comencemos a cenar, como dice Ron, muero de hambre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó muy temprano. Tratando de pasar desapercibida, quiso llevar a Rose a pasear, la llevaría primero al zoo, después a un museo y al final a comer a un famoso restaurante de hamburguesas. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos pasar el día ahí en la casa, quería llegar muy tarde, incluso muy noche hasta que todos estén dormidos y así sucesivamente todos los días, hasta que pase el cumpleaños de James. 4 días más, Hermione, solo 4. Vamos, tu puedes…<p>

—Mami… no quiero. —Eran las 5 de la mañana. Ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Rose… tenemos que arreglarnos desde muy temprano, te llevaré a jugar a todas partes, te encantara. ¡Te lo aseguro! —Hermione trataba de utilizar la psicología, eso tenía que funcionar. Al parecer funciono, ya que Rose abrió más sus ojitos azules, hasta una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—_Beno_.

Hermione dejó sentada a Rose en la cama, se acerco un poco más a la maleta y saco varios cambios de ropa. Saco dos toallas grandes y respiro hondo. —_Es hora de hacerlo_— Se dijo a sí misma. Tomo rápidamente a Rose para llevarla al cuarto de baño. Tenía en mente meterse a la ducha ambas, así ahorrarían tiempo, se irían más rápido antes de que todos se levantaran.

—A la cuenta de tres, nos iremos corriendo hacia el tocador. ¿Sí?

Hermione abrió rápido la puerta y Rose se echo a correr. Ambas toparon de lleno con una figura alta que estaba parada junto en la puerta. Era Ron.

—¿Me pueden decir que hacen levantadas a esta hora? —Ron parecía medio molesto y medio divertido. Hermione y Rose se le quedaron mirando como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Hermione se puso más roja que un tomate. Ron se fue acercando poco a poco, más a ella.

—Aún no me has dicho porque te has levantado tan temprano. —Usó esa voz. Mierda. —Mira, Ron. Yo no tengo la necesidad de andarte diciendo lo que hago y lo que no. Rose y yo tenemos un día muy ocupado y queremos iniciar nuestras actividades desde esta hora… así qué, si nos disculpas.

Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada. Hermione volteo al instante, preparada para reclamarle el porqué de su risa, se dio cuenta que no era por ella. Ron miraba a Rose, que iba caminando con los ojos cerrados y con un pequeño hilo de baba que le bajaba por la barbilla. Hermione sonrió y se detuvo.

—Creo que eso lo saco de mí. —Ahora Ron se le quedo mirando a ella. Estaba esperando ver su expresión, y como iba a reaccionar. Hermione solamente sintió un leve CRASH en el pecho. Es cierto. Eso lo saco de Ron. Estar malhumorada por las mañanas, así también como su color de cabello, o sus ojos, también los hábitos de comer hasta cuando no tiene hambre, dormir con la boca abierta y balbucear por las noches, esa mirada cuando ve algo apetitoso, el sonido de su risa… simplemente Rose era parte de Ron. Al ver que Hermione se quedó mirando a Rose sin decir nada, volvió a decir: —Creo que sería mejor que yo las llevara a pasear.

—No, Ron. Rose y yo tenemos muchos planes que…

—Pues no me importa, Hermione. Yo saldré con Rose este día, y si quieres venir conmigo, adelante. Si no quieres, pues la verdad me tiene sin cuidado.

La castaña sabia que este día iba a llegar. Ese doloroso día cuando Ron se diera cuenta de todo y que él estuviera decidido a compartirla. Rose era parte de Ron… Hermione volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Hermione. —Ron volvió a acercarse peligrosamente. —Hablaré con Ana. Le diré todo, le diré quién eres y quien es Rose. Le diré que quiero estar con ella ahora y que jamás me separaré de ella. Tal vez lo de nosotros esta perdido, tú te fuiste y yo me fui. Ahora pensamos diferente y siendo sincero odio tu nuevo pensamiento. Yo estaría dispuesto a perdonar lo que me hiciste, de irte y ocultarme todo esto… —La castaña quería interrumpir —Ya fue suficiente, Hermione. Te voy a prohibir que vuelvas a quitarte a mi hija.

—¡YO NO TE QUITÉ A NADIE, RON! —Hermione comenzó a llorar — ¡TENIA MIEDO DE TU RECHAZO!

—Mami… —Rose tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ron estuvo a punto de cargarla pero Hermione se lo impidió. —Te llevaré nuevamente a la cama. ¿Si, Rosie?

Antes de volver a entrar a la habitación, Ron la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Nunca antes Ron le había hecho algo parecido, por lo que Hermione se asustó un poco. Al instante, Hermione entendió la dura mirada que le echó Ron.

—Regresaré en un momento, Ron. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Rose se aferro un poco más a la mano de su mami. Miró con suspicacia a Ron, tanto que lo hizo sonreír.

—¿_Poque_ también está despierto él, mami?

—Tal vez quiere ir al zoo con nosotros, Rosie. — Al momento que Hermione la acomodo en su cama y la tapo bien Rosie ya estaba medio dormida y medio despierta. —Te levantare más tarde princesa. —Rosie echo un pequeño ronquido y Hermione escucho una pequeña risa por detrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No sé, como eres Hermione Granger, supuse que podrías saltar por la ventana junto con Rosie solo para que yo no tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Ron y ambos se dispusieron a ir a la habitación de al lado. Cuidadosamente cerraron bien la puerta y Ron se sentó en la cama, mirándola expectante, imitándola a comenzar. Hermione al verlo sentado en la cama tuvo un fugitivo pensamiento un poco fuera de contexto, por lo que lo desechó rápidamente y se volteo antes de que Ron la mirara sonrojarse.

—Bueno… —Comenzó Hermione —No sé por dónde quieres que empiece.

—Seria genial si lo hicieras por el principio. Qué tal si es el día en que decidiste alejarme de ti.

Hermione recordó el día en el hospital. Cuando miró a Krum y sus decisiones se desviaron de sus sentimientos… Ron tenía que saberlo todo.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué no me haces el favor de dormirte, Ginevra?<p>

—No sé de qué me hablas, Potter.

Ginny llevaba media hora moviéndose en la cama y Harry comenzaba a exasperarse. James seguía durmiendo cómodamente junto a ellos, en su cuna.

—Será un día muy largo y necesito descansar. Pero sospecho que no lo lograré ya que estas empecinada en escuchar lo que está afuera… ¿Cierto?

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny y ella lo miraba con esa cara que utilizaba cuando quería algo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sintió unas ganas de besar a su esposa, había ocasiones en que llegaba a ser muy adorable.

—Es que me entró la curiosidad —Continúo Ginny —Ron y Hermione ya están comenzando a hablarse nuevamente… Ana me preocupa un poco porque siento que si está enamorada de Ron… pero a la vez estoy muy contenta de pensar que nuevamente…

—No tenemos que asegurar nada, Ginny…

—Conoces perfectamente a Ron. Él no va a estar cómodo con la idea de dejar de ver a Rosie… Estoy un poco enojada con Hermione por hacerle esto a Ron pero antes que nada tengo que escuchar su versión, saber el porqué hizo esto… Tal vez eso sea lo que estén hablando ahorita. Se están contando todo lo que paso en estos 3 años… van a volver y…

—Ginny… —Harry ponía los ojos en blanco

—… junto con Rosie y así nos veremos todos los días…

—Dulces sueños cariño. Te amo y duérmete.

Harry se volteo nuevamente esperando con ansias los brazos de Morfeo. Pero su espera se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe de Ginny y la plática tan animada que Ginny seguía teniendo.

* * *

><p>—…después nació. —Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Ron la miraba expectante —3.200 kg. 48 cm. Viktor estaba conmigo pero al verla… salió de la sala. Era idéntica a ti.<p>

Ron sintió una oleada más de decepción. Otro momento más perdido. Se levanto de la cama y Hermione comenzó a llorar. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, estaba odiándola en ese momento pero en ese instante el no concordaba sus movimientos, ya que al segundo siguiente estaba arrodillado frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

—Quiero que continúes, por favor. —Ron la tenía tomada firmemente de las manos, dándole apoyo y seguridad. Hermione había extrañado el calor de su piel y la profundidad de esos ojos azules. Él era su roca.

—No puedo…

—Por favor.

Otra vez has ganado, Weasley.

—Viktor espero a que me recuperara. Me pidió la verdad y se la dije. Él no se enojó conmigo, incluso me dijo que Rosie llevaría su apellido, que ella era su hija. Fue ahí donde yo le dije que no podíamos continuar. Que lo nuestro no había empezado siquiera. Desde que nació Rosie, he sido madre soltera. Nunca acepte la ayuda de Viktor.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Ya le había quitado mucho tiempo… él era libre desde siempre y yo también quería estar libre, volando junto a Rosie, solamente. —Hermione sonrió melancólicamente — Después me preguntó que si había otro hombre… —Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, Ron amaba eso. — Yo le conteste…

—¿Que fue lo que dijiste? —Ron tenía la esperanza de escucharlo nuevamente de los labios de Hermione…

—Le dije que siempre había sido el mismo hombre. El padre de mi princesa. —Hermione bajó la mirada evitando completamente la mirada penetrante de Ron. La podía sentir de todos modos, atravesándola como fuertes dagas. Ron le puso las manos en el rostro y la levanto suavemente. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú me dejaste… —Las palabras sabían a acido. Dolían. Dolían más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. —Me dejaste.

—¡Creí que te habías ido con ella! —Hermione tenía muchas ganas de decir aquellas palabras, sacarlas desde lo más fondo de su alma y poder gritárselas en la cara. Tenía un peso menos de encima. ¡Tú me dejaste a mí!

—Lo que más quiero en este mundo es tenerte a mi lado, Hermione. —Ambos lloraban. Se estaban matando mutuamente. Se estaban torturando pero a la vez se sanaban poco a poco. —La vida te ha traído de vuelta… conmigo. Ahora no volveré a dejarte ir… jamás.

Se besaron. Encontraron el bálsamo perfecto para las heridas del corazón. No había rencores, no había dolor y no había nada más, solamente existía su amor. Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera otra de las malas jugadas que le daba su conciencia. Todas las veces que la soñó, todas las veces que el deseo o todas las veces que se imagino a Hermione en el rostro de Ana no se comparaban con volver a besar los labios que estaban hechos solamente para él, para nadie más. Se aferro de su cuerpo, no quería dejarla escapar de sus brazos nuevamente. Krum podría abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y llevársela junto con Rosie. La beso con todo el amor que llevaba estancado 3 años, esperando y luchando por salir desde el pozo que se había formado en su ser.

—Te… amo tanto, Ronald Weasley.

Diantre, su corazón explotó.

—Dímelo de nuevo. —Ron cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento que lo embriagaba completamente. Hermione sonrió. Por fin era suyo nuevamente. Ron era suyo.

—Te amo. —Lo miro a los ojos y sintió como sus lagrimas caían por su rostro —Te amo y siempre seré tuya Ron, así como tú siempre serás mío.

Bastó un segundo para que ambos estuvieran embriagados de amor. La felicidad y la pasión no cabían en la habitación por lo que ambos comenzaron a sentirse sofocados. Hermione trababa de quitarle apresuradamente la camisa y esa pijama de los Simpsons que Ron llevaba puesta. Rio por lo bajo ya que Ron nunca cambiaria. El instante en que Ron toco su piel, un incendio comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. El pelirrojo luchaba contra el sostén de la castaña, ya que antes de que Hermione comenzara a desvestir a Ron él ya le había quitado 2 prendas. Demonios. Ana.

—Espera. Oh, no… —Ron se separo bruscamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no regresar a los brazos de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron? —Hermione se cruzo de brazos, un poco frustrada y sonrojada por la situación.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Ron volteo con Hermione —Te juro que muero de ganas por hacerte el amor, de sentirte nuevamente pero… no puedo engañar a Ana.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco. Había olvidado completamente quien era Ana. Abrió la boca sorprendida y le dieron ganas de llorar.

—Perdóname. —La castaña se puso nuevamente la blusa y se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente de la habitación pero Ron la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó por detrás. Hermione no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente.

—Perdóname tú a mí… pero no puedo hacerle esto.

Ron volteo a Hermione despacio. Disfrutando aunque sea un poco de este pequeño momento intimo entre ambos. Se miraron fijamente. No había más palabras. Se besaron de nuevo y Hermione dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ron se sentó en la cama y entre la obscuridad y la poca iluminación del amanecer que entraba por la ventana, miró el piso por segundos, minutos o quizá horas pensando en cómo recoger todos los pedazos de su lastimado corazón, esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Aquí de nuevo, GRACIAS por seguí ahí leyendo esto. N. Espero que les guste como esta llendo el rumbo de la historia, como quiera saben que nos leemos en los comentarios. De ahora en adelante ya los contestaré (TODOS: MILAGROOOOO) para que vean que si los leo todos y que me encanta saber lo que piensen de la historia. Regaños, dudas, aclaraciones, mentadas (no, esas no) y felicitaciones son bien recibidas :) Los quiero, everyone.<p>

Miss Cerezo : Mención honorifica para ti, GRACIAS por todos tus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y hasta una carcajada xD. Eres genial y gracias por leer :)

Francesca Salazar :Seguidora fiel de mi página **_Violemos al pelirrojo más sexy... _**GRACIAS por también estar por aquí apoyándome. Te tengo una sorpresita con Draco y Luna jijijiji Un beso y un abrazo!

fatty73 : Capitulo dedicado para ti :) saludos!

Je m'appelle Lorena : Exacto, la inspiración va y viene. Ella manda xD Tal vez cuando sufres un fuerte golpe emocional todo se voltea patas para arriba, tal vez eso fue lo que me paso JAJAJAAJ, saludos :)

Jessica: GRACIAS! un beso y un saludo :9

Saskia: Sabes que te amo :3

sdfghjkl: Ame tu username xD

IndiaRose31 : GRACIAS! Hago lo que puedo y lo que más me emociona es saber que si les esta gustando esto. De todo corazón gracias, y por comentarios como estos, motivan demasiado! :) saludos!

lukita: No lo abandonaré, eso como mi bebe :3

isabelweasleygranger : Dedicado tambien para ti, besos!


	23. Realidad

—_Perdóname. —La castaña se puso nuevamente la blusa y se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente de la habitación pero Ron la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó por detrás. Hermione no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente. _

—_Perdóname tú a mí… pero no puedo hacerle esto. _

_Ron volteo a Hermione despacio. Disfrutando aunque sea un poco de este pequeño momento intimo entre ambos. Se miraron fijamente. No había más palabras. Se besaron de nuevo y Hermione dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ron se sentó en la cama y entre la obscuridad y la poca iluminación del amanecer que entraba por la ventana, miró el piso por segundos, minutos o quizá horas pensando en cómo recoger todos los pedazos de su lastimado corazón, esparcidos por todo el suelo de la habitación._

* * *

><p>Ron seguía deambulando por la casa cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Ni siquiera había regresado a dormir. ¡Como carajos iba a dormir después de todo lo vivido durante las últimas 12 horas! El encuentro con Hermione lo había perturbado de por vida. De por vida. Volvió a sentir sus besos. Por Dios, parecía un niño puberto de 12 años, con todas las hormonas por doquier. Pero… esos besos. Si, sus besos. Esos con los que soñaba a diario, de hecho, casi todas las noches. Su piel. ¡Oh, su piel! Esa piel que provocaba que todos sus instintos despertaran. Todavía podía sentir ese choque caliente en su piel, por donde rozaba la de ella, era excitante, tan excitante que al cerrar sus ojos podía verla, danzando hacia él, lentamente… Sus ojos. Mierda, sus ojos. Los ojos marrones que lo hacían perderse en un laberinto perfecto. Simplemente eso lo desarmaba, lo dejaba débil, rendido a sus pies. Su mirada. Oh Hermione. Hermione. Her…<p>

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Weasley? —Ana estaba parada junto al umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, sonriendo, había estado observando cómo Ron caminaba sin sentido alguno formando pequeños círculos raros. —Aunque te veas de lo más gracioso, tengo que preguntarte que haces despierto a las 5:28 am. Creo que existe más gente en esta casa que quiere descansar. —A cada palabra que pronunciaba, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más, dado a que Ron se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

—Hmm… —Ron traba de buscar algo coherente en su mente, pero lo único que podría decir en ese instante es algo sobre Hermione. Piensa, Ron. Piensa. Su mente comenzaba a divagar… —No podía dormir.

Ana rio. —¿Enserio? ¿Después de miles y miles de escusas me dices eso? —Ambos se sentaron en el comedor y Ana le acomodo un poco el cabello al pelirrojo, provocando una oleada de culpa. —No me digas que volvieron las pesadillas porque…

—No te preocupes, Ana. —Ron detuvo rápidamente la preocupación de Ana, ya que ella iba directamente con él. Cada vez se sentía más culpable, mucho más por lo que estaba pensando hace menos de un minuto. —Extraño mi cama… ha de ser eso.

—Se que tienes algo… recuerda que además de ser tu novia… somos amigos. —La mirada de Ana hacia que Ron se sintiera más culpable aún. Esa mirada cálida que solo ella conocía, esa mirada de preocupación que lo hacía sentir niño de nuevo. Ron comenzó a divagar nuevamente. Cuando él conoció a Ana, estaban pasando por momentos difíciles. Ambos estaban en situaciones personales complicadas y ambos se restauraron. Juntos supieron entenderse, valorarse y apoyarse. Desde un principio hubo sexo, que en su momento fue fantástico pero… faltaba eso. Eso que hace diferente tener sexo y hacer el amor. Ana pensaba lo mismo, en si no tenia con quien comparar su amor hacia Ron, ¿Era amor? ¿Protección? ¿Cariño? Ella nunca lo tuvo, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ron pensaba porque no podría olvidarse de todo, mandarlo al carajo y comenzar de cero junto con Ana. Esa era su zona de confort. Sabía que con ella nunca saldría lastimado. ¿Pero ella? ¿Pensar y desear a otra mujer mientras ella es su novia no es lastimarla? ¿Se puede ser tan egoísta?

El silencio embriago a ambos. Ana estaba segura de que algo sucedía a Ron. La miraba diferente, con tristeza. Sin esa chispa Weasley. Algo le estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya. Aunque no era el único que se encontraba así.

**_*Flash-Back*_**

— Ana, tenemos que irnos. Creo que… iremos al mismo hotel que Hermione. Y no acepto un no por respuesta… Hermione.

— ¿Por qué es necesario ir ahí…? ¿Ustedes irán juntos? — Dijo la castaña… creo que su nombre es Hermione. — Ustedes pueden quedarse con Harry y Ginny yo…

— No es necesario. Iré yo. — Ron se estaba comportando un poco raro — Y claro… Ana. Ya que tu marido no se digno a venir. No sé cómo se atrevió a dejar que vinieras sola.

— Yo… soy divorciada. Viktor y yo nos separamos al nacer Rose.

Que valiente ha de ser Hermione. Ser madre soltera no es tan fácil. Mi tía favorita era madre soltera. Lucho tanto por mis primos que es digno de admirar.

— Bueno, pues… ¿Qué me he perdido? — Llego la hermana de Ron — Bueno, Rose es una niña muy bien portada, le calló sensacional a Neville…

— ¿Neville? — Dios, ese maldito nombre me persigue.— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Neville? ¡Imposible!

— Si… Neville — Ginny sonrió — ¿Acaso lo conocen? — Volteo con Ron — De hecho a él lo conocimos en China, lo conocimos en el avión, y es muy agradable.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estuvimos juntos en la universidad de Surrey, pero… bueno, hicimos nuestro servicio social en China, pero a él no le agrado tanto así que supongo que se regresó a Londres… nunca creí volver a encontrarme con él. — Mentira.

— ¡Genial! Lo invitamos a la cena de esta noche, tan vez y puedan platicar un poco… me alegra que lo conocieras, creo que es bueno que seamos familia…

No por favor. No.

Ese recuerdo estaba matando a Ana.

—¿Por qué no decir todo de una maldita vez? Si, por Ron. Ella no puede hacerle esto. Imposible. Ron la salvo, la salvo de esa horrible depresión. Además… eso paso hace muchos años. Estoy segura que ni él se acordará de mí.

Era cierto que por alguna casualidad de la vida le toco ir con el mismísimo Neville Longbottom justo al lado de su asiento del avión. Solo que en todo el vuelo me hice la dormida mientras que Ron que estaba en medio platicó largo tiempo con él.

No puede ser cierto.

—Entonces creo que Ron no pudo tener mejor compañía… —Ginny logró sonrojar a Ana —Eres simpática y muy graciosa.

Ambas iban caminando de regreso. Bajaron las compras del coche y se determinaron a ir directo hacia la casa.

—Bueno, a decir verdad el que me pega su sentido del humor es tu hermano, él es tan… —Ana se quedo totalmente petrificada. No. Es imposible.

Ginny estaba cargando varias cosas del supermercado ya que la reunión con Harry y Ron requería botanas y ambas habían decidido ir a comprarlas. Al ver que Ana se quedo callada la miró y vio como ella miraba hacia la dirección de su vecino.

—¿Ana, te encuentras bien?

—¿Ese que está ahí es Ne-Neville Lo…?

—Si, Longbottom.

—Imposible.

La adolescencia de Ana fue un poco complicada. Ella tenía espíritu libre, mientras que el espíritu de sus padres era estricto. La regían por ciertas normas, le prohibían hacer las cosas que más le gustaban y hasta ellos elegían el corte de pelo que debía traer. Por un tiempo, hubo una fuerte contingencia. Así que ella y su familia tendrían que ir a un campamento obligatorio. Ana vivía cerca de una colonia de varios refugiados que tuvieron que ser evacuados de sus hogares por problemas cerca de su ciudad. La contingencia se alargo dos días por lo que tenían que estar solamente en esa área, donde estaban casas de campaña. Entre ellos estaba la familia Longbottom. Les toco poner una casa de campaña justo al lado de ellos. Pasados tres días, sus padres solo dejaban que Ana saliera a tomar un poco de aire por 7 minutos. Ana utilizaba esos minutos solamente para llorar. Suena un poco horrible pero, eso la hacía sentir real.

—Toma. —Aquel chico de la misma edad que ella, al parecer tenía 16 años, le tendía un pañuelo de seda.

Ana dudo. Lo miro nuevamente pero se dio cuenta de que era un chico con cara graciosa, se veía amistoso y no peligroso.

—Gracias.

—No creas que soy metiche… pero he escuchado lo que han discutido… me pasa lo mismo. Por cierto, soy Neville.—Neville le sonrió. Ana se limito a levantarse y se marco nuevamente a la casa de campaña.

Un día Ana se enojo terriblemente con sus padres. Ella ya había tomado la decisión de irse para siempre, vivir sus sueños. La contingencia había parado y podían regresar a sus casas, por lo que volvían a regresar los tiempos de dormir a las 7 pm, no escuchar música, no ver televisión y no mirar a los del sexo opuesto. No. Ella quería descubrir. Vivir.

Una noche simplemente se fue. Tomo sus cosas a escondidas, y huyo sin más. Caminando por una vereda a unos kilómetros lejos de casa, volteo por reflejo. Ahí estaba el. El chico de cara graciosa.

—¿Neville?

El venia caminando con una gran mochila detrás. Sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

—Vaya, creo que aprendiste mi nombre. Y eso que me dejaste hablando solo el otro día…

Ana sonrió. No había olvidado ese pequeño momento. Le gustó. Le gustó poder hablar con otra persona, le gustó poder compartir el aire con alguien que se le acerco para poder conversar… así sin más, sin tener que exigirle algo, riñéndola o simplemente acusándola. Espero a que Neville le siguiera el paso.

—Perdóname. Solo que… me dio miedo.

Era la verdad. No sabía que decir o qué hacer. Neville marcó la pauta para que Ana comenzara a ver las cosas de otro modo, Neville inició la pauta…

Caminaron juntos hasta el límite del condado, donde estaba una estación de autobuses, ambos estaban desorientaos, sin saber que hacer o decir. Solo se limitaron a mirarse y sin más, cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Y después de 5 minutos ahí sentados, iluminados por la obscuridad, ella lo supo. Lo que el algún momento temió, lo que nunca quiso que pasara, se volvió realidad. Ron se percató del cambio repentino en su rostro y por la larga sensación de tensión.

—Iré a fumar un cigarrillo fuera, regreso en unos minutos. — Ana simplemente asistió. Ron subió lentamente las escaleras de nuevo a su dormitorio, se encaminó hacia su mochila, saco un paquete de cigarrillos y deambuló por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Cuando vio a Ana se fijo en que estaba de muy buen humor, pero de pronto su semblante se endureció y perdió todo tipo de alegría. Ron pensó un momento pero no entendió el porqué de la situación. Al abrir la puerta hacia el jardín una melena castaña se sobresaltó, Hermione estaba ahí, fumando.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas, Ronald? —Rápidamente, Hermione tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo escondió con su pie.

Ron se quedo inmóvil un rato, ¿Hermione fuma? ¿Qué?

—Solo… no podía dormir. Creo que… Espera ¿Desde cuándo es que fumas? —Ron estaba incrédulo, ¿Desde cuándo fumaba Hermione? No puede ser posible. Hermione rodo los ojos. –Mira quién habla- pensó.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir… creo que estoy un poco nerviosa. —Cambiar de tema, sí, eso siempre funciona. A decir verdad, Hermione estaba muy estresa. Solamente cuando tenía una gran carga de estrés, se fumaba a lo mucho 2 cigarrillos. Solamente un pequeño mal habito.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente de ellos.

De pronto, Ron aspiro el húmedo aire de Londres. ¿Qué más tenía que esperar para estar con ella? ¿Esperas a que el cielo cayera? ¿Qué viniera otro tipo y se la llevara ó peor, que Rosie le diga Papá a otra persona que no sea él? ¡Nunca! Tenía miedo a lo que diría a continuación, pero no quería callarlo más. No podría aguantar otro día más.

—Hermione…

Ella lo miró y supo que iba a decir.

—No, Ron.

—Hermione, yo…

—Te lo imploro, habrá más tiempo de hablar…

—Necesito que…

No pudo más. Hermione le tapo la boca con sus dos manos. —Te imploro que razones, esto no…

—¿Qué razone? —Ron se hizo a un lado bruscamente —¡Llevo toda la jodida noche pensando en ti! Delirando el momento que tuvimos, en lo mucho que te deseo y que quiero besarte…

—Ron…

—Llevo toda la jodida noche imaginando nuestro futuro, lo que puso haber sido —Ron trataba de acercarse a Hermione pero ella retrocedía, él la miraba profundamente, movía sus manos para poder tocarla pero ella se resistía. Estaba enloquecido. —Te he pensado, te he soñado y te he extrañado como un demente estos estúpidos 3 años.

Las lágrimas de Hermione comenzaron a caer, no tenía idea si eran de amor, frustración o tristeza. Lamentablemente muchas personas se verían afectadas y ella decía sus sentimientos, ella no podía hablar con él, debía reprimirse…

—Te necesito. —Ron estaba desesperado, sus comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y su voz temblaba ligeramente, como él. — Te necesito en mi vida y no quiero volver a dejarte. No supe ser el hombre para ti… no supe darte lo mejor de mí. Sé que no valgo nada para ti, pero por favor, déjame hacerte feliz, déjame amarte y déjame entregarme completamente a ti.

En ese momento, Ron se arrodillo frente ante la mirada perdida de Hermione. Ella lo levanto al instante, pero el volvió a hincarse. —Déjame ser el padre de Rose.

Los sollozos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de los vidrios rompiéndose de un vaso que se había caído estrepitosamente. Tanto Ron como Hermione se sobresaltaron y ambos miraron a Ana que estaba parada delante de ellos, con la mandíbula desencajada. Antes de que Ron pudiera pronunciar su nombre, ella ya corría en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — Harry salió de su habitación con sus lentes redondos torcidos. El llanto de James era calmado por su madre, mientras trataba de escuchar que era lo que había provocado tanto alboroto.

Hermione no podía ni hablar. Solo lloraba. Harry entendió que el problema había sido con Ron, que estaba como loco tocando la puerta de huéspedes.

—¡Abre! ¡Por favor!

Harry se acerco lentamente, tratando de no exaltarlo más. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo quito despacio de la puerta. Ron comenzó a llorar.

—¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un pendejo egoísta! —Ron se llevo las manos rápidamente al rostro. —¡Me merezco esto y más, merezco su odio!

James estaba quedándose nuevamente dormido, por lo que Ginny aprovechó y salió corriendo de la habitación, tomo a Ron de los brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto. Harry entendió que Ginny quería hablar a solas con él y les cerró la puerta.

—Hermione, sé que has pasado por emociones muy fuertes en menos de 24 horas, pero te pido por favor que me cuentes que paso. —Harry espero a que Hermione se serenara un poco. Los dos amigos fueron a la cocina, en donde Harry le preparo un té y ambos comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

><p>Dolor. Decepción. Realidad.<p>

Sentía dolor por el simple hecho de que Ron le mintiera. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? Ellos era pareja. Si, de eso estaba segura. ¿En qué momento, Ron le diría la verdad? Hasta hace un momento estuvieron juntos, y ni siquiera comento un mínimo detalle. Había escuchado todo. Escucho sobre un momento entre ellos dos… bien, ahora también él le había sido infiel… Bien, el simple hecho le causa decepción. Ella se sentía segura con él, sin embargo, el la traiciono. Sus lagrimas no cesaban, por más que su orgullo le decía que la realidad era así, su corazón y su mente estaban totalmente desubicados y en shock… ¿Cómo pudo siquiera hacerme eso? Ana se encaminó al baño y se miró en el espejo. A quien quiero engañar – pensó- el nunca me amo, quizá yo jamás lo amé. Esa es la realidad.

—La realidad. —Susurró a su reflejo, que la miraba con lastima. La simple idea de creerse novia de Ron le resultaba graciosa. Sus lágrimas no eran de amor. Sus lágrimas no eran de despecho… sus lágrimas eran porque Ron la traiciono, traiciono su lealtad, la traiciono a ella… un amigo nunca hace eso… A quien engaño, nunca fuimos nada. Caminó nuevamente hacia su cama y se sentó. Se dejó caer en las suaves sábanas y se dispuso a pensar hacia donde tomaría rumbo, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.


	24. Basta de huir

Aproximadamente eran las 3 de la mañana. El sonido lejano de un pero aullando la despertó sobresaltándose un poco. Ese había sido su cuarto sueño consecutivo en lo que va de la semana… y vaya que sueño, con solo imaginárselo, (como le pasaba, a los cinco minutos de despertar, se olvidaba completamente de eso) se ponía colorada de nuevo. Otra vez soñó con él. Su amigo de la infancia, su amigo de la adolescencia y el ex - esposo que ya no ha visto desde hace tres años. Luna Lovegood soñó con Draco Malfoy. Luna Lovegood teniendo una noche romántica, llena de velas, romance, rosas rojas, amor… haciendo el amor. Que Merlín la perdone. Luna se quedo mirando por la ventana, observando más allá de las estrellas que se veían en el cielo, tan obscuro y profundo. Ese cielo que siempre la ponía a reflexionar las cosas. Estaba meditando un poco, hace días que no lo hacía. La rubia extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, los extrañaba en exceso. Después de haber recibido la invitación del pequeño James se dio a la tarea de terminar todos los pendientes posibles, pedir unos días de vacaciones en la escuela de arte donde impartía clases y preparar las maletas para irse de Dublín directo a Londres. No. No podía volver. Después de salir del hospital una tarde hace 3 años, juró no volver a ver a Draco. No. El ya izo su vida y yo ya hice la mía. Pensaba Luna no tan convencida. Uno de sus pequeños la saco de su ensoñación. Luna se levanto al oír su pequeño gritillo y se encamino directamente al cuarto que compartía con su hermano gemelo. Ambos apenas tenían solo 3 mesesitos.

—Ya estoy aquí cariño… no te preocupes. —Luna se acerco lentamente a Lorcan, mientras que Lysander seguía plácidamente dormido. —¿Tienes hambre, corazón?

Mientras su pequeño la miraba encantado por cargarlo y arrullarlo, Luna se encamino hacia la cocina. Preparo una mamila y sentándose ambos en el sillón, mientras le daba de comer, el nene se durmió nuevamente. Luna lo miró. Sin duda era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. Ella había sufrido mucho al enterarse que en el pasado había perdido a su primer hijo. Se quito esos pensamientos. Ahora tenía a dos diablillos, la vida la recompenso al doble. Recordó a Rolf. Su matrimonio solo duro dos años. Luna sonrió, ahora eran muy buenos amigos y no habían tenido ningún problema después. La rubia dejaba que viera a los niños cuantas veces quisiera, incluso asistió a su nueva boda, ya que él se había casado recientemente. Lorcan ronco levemente. Dios, así roncaba Ron… ¡Mierda! —Pensó Luna— ¿Cómo estará Ron? ¿S recuperó del todo? ¡Qué clase de mejor amiga era? Luna se levantó para ir a dejar lentamente a su bebe en la cuna, al regresar a su recamara, comenzó a alistar las maletas. Definitivamente, a primera hora (Que era aproximadamente en tres horas) se irá a Londres.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya van a llegar? ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!—Era la tercera vez que Pansy marcaba. Estaban en pleno papeleo del divorcio, aunque ambos seguían en contacto, sobre todo por Scorpius.<p>

—Si…—Draco sonaba claramente irritado —Nos faltan a lo mucho 20 millas.

—¿Scorpius está dormido? ¿Está bien? ¿Le volvieron a salir las ronchitas?

—Si… —PERO QUE MUJER MÁS ESTRESANTE —Ya van como 1000 veces que me preguntas lo mismo. Entiendo que es la primera vez que te despegas de él, pero estarán todos y me ayudaran a cuidarlo… además soy su padre, carajo.

—Ok, ok. Está bien. Solo no olvides ponerle esa crema hidratante en la mañana y en la noche, eso le previene las molestas ronchitas que le dan esa comezón tan estresante —como tú, no pudo evitar pensarlo. —Cuídalo, Draco.

—Salúdame a Eric.

—Lo haré. —Pansy detectó el sarcasmo de Draco —Nos vemos en dos días.

Draco colgó el teléfono sin más, estaba a punto de explotar. Si Pansy no se callaba en los próximos 3 segundos, echaría el celular por la ventana. No, espera Draco, espera. Tranquilo. Tenía ya que dejarlo ir. Esos pensamientos se estaban yendo por un rumbo extraño, muy extraño. Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera engañado todo sería diferente. ¿Qué yo no tenía tiempo para ella? Imposible. Eso no es ninguna justificación para el gran daño que le provoco a él y a su pequeño Scorpius. Draco era Abogado. Después de casarse con Pansy, decidió terminar sus estudios truncos, para así tener su titulo. Pansy siguió en su trabajo de enfermera, es donde sus turnos siempre eran de 8 de la noche a 8 de la mañana. Muy y apenas podían verse en un rato, para poder pelear, gritarse y dormir. Hubo una temporada que se dieron unos días de descanso y se fueron a pasar navidades con la familia de Pansy. Semanas después se dieron cuenta que la morena estaba embarazada. Todo fue alegría y felicidad. Al nacer Scorpius, Draco decidió hacer más horas extras en el despacho donde trabajaba, sin duda quería que a su hijo no le faltara nada y estuviera en los colegios más exclusivos del oeste de Surrey. Pansy por su lado, decidió dejar de trabajar una temporada para dedicarse al tiempo completo a su pequeño.

Un día, Draco ya estaba cansado de la situación. Opto por dejar a un lado tanto trabajo y dedicarse a su familia. Ya se había restablecido económicamente y se habían cambiado a una casa mucho más grande, en un barrio con más influencias. Llegó temprano a su casa para invitar a su esposa a cenar, ya que ese día cumplían apenas un año de matrimonio. Su sorpresa fue encontrar al famoso cirujano plástico Eric Floyd con el que trabajaba Pansy los fines de semana semidesnudo en la sala de su casa. Al recordar ese momento, Draco siente una furia corriendo por su piel. Es cierto que desde que nació Scorpius ya no habían tenido intimidad, pero eso no es justificante para tal acción. Actualmente ella todavía mantiene una relación con él.

—¿Papi? —Scorpius miró a su papá, quien estaba mirando pensativamente la lluviosa carretera.

—¿Tienes hambre, hijo? —Eran copias idénticas. Tanto los ojos, como el cabello eran iguales. Draco sonrió, ya que hasta las mismas muecas hacían. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del niño, Draco se detuvo. Se bajo del auto y se fue directo a la cajuela, donde tenía la bolsa con todas las papillas hechas por Pansy. Sacó la favorita de Scorpius, la de brócoli. Por alguna extraña razón, el color verde siempre le gustaba.

* * *

><p>—¡ANA! ¡POR FAVOR, ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡ANA!<p>

Harry, Ginny y Hermione seguían dando vueltas en la sala. Ellos estaban en la planta baja, mientras que Ron seguía esperando que Ana le contestara. Harry estaba a punto de llegar a la cutícula de sus uñas, no paraba de mordérselas, mientras que la pelirroja movía su pie continuamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como un tic. Ginny llevó a James a dormir junto con Rose, alejados del cuarto de huéspedes, donde no podían escuchar todo el alboroto.

—Tengo que ver qué es lo que pasa. —Ginny se paró decidida. Su hermano seguía llorando, golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

—Espera, Ginny. —Hermione no había parado de llorar, por lo que tenía los ojos hinchados —Tienen que… arreglar esto. Lamentablemente yo tampoco puedo hacer nada… solo ellos.

Ginny con tristeza asintió, no tenía otra alternativa. Harry la abrazó por detrás para poder tranquilizarla un poco y se dispusieron a esperar. Escuchando de fondo los golpes de Ron hacia la puerta, que amenazaba con tumbar y los pequeños sollozos de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Esos taxistas son unos completos idiotas. Luna llevaba media hora esperando alguno. El servicio del aeropuerto no tenia disponibles, por lo que camino un poco hacia la carretera, esperando encontrar suerte. Unos señores le ayudaron con su equipaje, ya que ella mantenía las manos ocupadas con la carriola en donde sus bebes estaban plácidamente dormidos, ajenos a la situación. Los trabajadores esperaron con ella un momento, hasta que apareciera un taxi, pero como tenían más trabajo que hacer se disculparon y se fueron.<p>

—Taxistas… quisiera ser taxista.

Bueno… la culpa no es completamente de los taxistas. De hecho, ni un carro había pasado por ahí en los últimos 10 minutos. Luna miró el reloj. Las 9 de la mañana. Su vuelo solo duro hora y media. Volteó nuevamente a la carretera. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un carro. Genial. Poco a poco se iba a acercando. Cuando estaba más y más cerca, Luna notó que no era un taxi. ¡Qué diantre! Le diría que la llevara más cerca de la ciudad. Luna comenzó a hacer movimientos un poco extraños para poder llamar la atención del auto.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

Si la gente la viera en esos momentos, diría que Luna Lovegood estaba haciendo rutinas de ejercicio. Pero al parecer esas rutinas funcionaron, ya que el auto se detuvo. Luna sonrió para sus adentros, lamentablemente el parabrisas era muy obscuro, por lo que no podía distinguir quien venía, si era hombre o mujer… o un psicópata. Luna acercó un poco más su equipaje, ya que estaba decidida a irse de una vez por todas de ahí. La puerta del auto se abrió y el alma de Luna Lovegood se volvió a subir al avión del que había bajado y tomó un rumbo desconocido.

—No puede ser. —Dijo casi en susurro, totalmente abrumada —Draco.

* * *

><p>—No me iré de aquí hasta que hables conmigo y lo sabes bien, Ana.<p>

Ana seguía arreglando sus maletas. Se iría de nuevo a Portugal. ¿Estaba siendo muy dura con Ron? Ana se sentó un momento en la cama. Sabía que Ron no se iría de ahí hasta que hablara con él. Frunció el seño. Ana se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Ron casi se va de bruces, ya que tenia la frente recargada en la puerta. Ana rio un poco, pero al recordar que estaba muy dolida con Ron, se le olvido.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ron no creía que Ana le abriera la puerta. De hecho Ron ya había imaginado que ella había abierto la ventana y huyó despavorida.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, pedirte… decirte que soy un idiota al no poder valorarte. —Ron la miró directamente a los ojos. —Y antes de que hables… —Ron levantó ambas manos, ya que Ana quería debatirle —Te quiero contar lo que paso tres años atrás. Por favor.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Demonios, Ginny. Ya me he vuelto tan chismoso como tú.<p>

Ginny iba arriba abajo, histérica por saber que había ocurrido. Al momento de que Harry dijo ese comentario, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Créeme que si supiera no estuviera aquí, Potter.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón alejada de ellos, imaginando 1000 situaciones diferentes que estén ocurriendo en la habitación de arriba. Tal vez le esté haciendo el amor en estos momentos, o quizá Ron este poniendo en orden sus sentimientos y estén arreglando las cosas… diantre. Esto la esta carcomiendo poco a poco, su mente trabaja a millón.

—Creo que… creo que… —Ginny tenía una gran lucha interna —¡IRÉ!

—¡NO! —Harry se levantó enseguida. —Tienes que darle su espacio… tal vez y…

—Hay que dejarlos solos. —Un murmullo que parecía que venía de afuera de la casa resurgió de pronto. Era Hermione, que tomó valor y se levantó de pronto. —Las cosas se tienen que arreglar entre ellos primero, ya después, lo sabremos.

Tanto Harry como Ginny asintieron. Por un lado veían a la castaña un poco preocupados, estaba muy callada y se notaba que tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Quieres un té, Hermione? —Ginny se sentó junto a ella. Le tomo ambas manos, estaba preocupada por ella.

—No, gracias. Iré a ver como esta Rosie.

Hermione se encaminó a ver a los niños, que dormían en la única habitación que estaba en la planta baja, así estaría un poco lejos de Ron. Necesitaba aclarar un poco la mente. Tal vez si debió aceptar ese té que Ginny le ofreció.

* * *

><p>—Y… bueno, Lavender lamentablemente no pudo salvarse… ni mi hijo tampoco. Bueno, aunque después me enteré que no era mío. Me fracture como 7 partes del cuerpo. Cuando salí del hospital, me fui con Ginny y Harry a China, ahí me internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación. Lo demás es historia. —Ron terminó todo el relato. Al parecer llevaban ahí más de media hora platicando sin parar. Ana solo se asombraba cada vez más, sin pensar en lo que Ron había vivido. Ella si sabia unas cosas, pero en si… completamente todo, no.<p>

—Bueno… creo que sabes cuál es mi opinión.

Ron palideció.

—Siendo sincero… no tengo idea.

Ana sonrió. Ese era Ron. El despistado Ron. Simplemente era un amigo más para ella. Fue un capitulo muy bello en su vida. —Mi opinión es que… quiero que seas feliz. Que luches por tu felicidad y que no permitas que nadie te la quite. No les des esa satisfacción, Ron.

Ron se paró de la cama y la abrazó. —Gracias, gracias por darme esos tres años contigo.

—Me los debes, Weasley. ¿Eh?

Ambos rieron y siguieron abrazados. Disfrutando de ese confort, como siempre lo habían hecho. Al momento de separarse, Ron entendió que era momento de partir. Ana asintió, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Ron tomó la maleta de Ana y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

Ginny y Harry tomaban su tercera taza de café. Hermione había vuelto y estaba tomando su té, helado ya que no lo había tocado desde que regreso de ver a los niños, que estaban durmiendo súpitamente.

—¡He olvidado por completo que mañana es el cumpleaños de James…! —Soltó Ginny de pronto, alarmada por haberse olvidado de eso.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Llevas planeado esto desde hace días… así que está todo listo desde hace seis meses. —Harry estaba quedándose dormido en la mesa de la cocina, a pesar de haber bebido tanto café. —Además, será algo sencillo.

De pronto todos se pusieron alertas, ya que escucharon varias risas viniendo desde el fondo de las escaleras, por lo que Ginny, Harry y Hermione se fueron directo a la sala, esperando ver un mar de golpes y reclamos por todas partes. Tanto Ana como Ron se veían más relajados, por lo que el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con una fuerza inexplicable. Se veían tan… ¿Felices?

—¿Ron, están bien? —Ginny sonaba preocupada también, al parecer por lo mismo que pensaba Hermione. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y esa maleta?

Oh dios mío. La maleta. Ron se irá con ella.

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Había perdido a Ron para siempre.

—No llores más, Hermione. Ningún hombre, por más que lo ames, merece ninguna de tus lágrimas. —Ana le dijo eso con todo el dolor de su corazón, aunque Ron estuviera delante de ellas. Peo era la verdad, ella ya no tenía que sufrir más. Y Ana se fue, dejando a Ron plantado delante de Hermione, que lo miraba expectante.

—Lo sé. —No, no lo sabe. Ella no tenía ni una idea de lo que sentía por él. ¿Ron vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena estar derramando lágrimas? Si. Merece cada lágrima salada que corre por sus mejillas. Él mismo se lo había ganado, ganado ese lugar en su alma, de donde nacen esas gotitas de sentimientos, que llevan guardadas dolor y un profundo amor hacia ese hombre. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, con todo su cuerpo y con toda su mente. Hermione cerró los ojos y se liberó totalmente, llorando sin poder contenerse. Lloraba porque lo amaba, porque ella sabía que su vida no está completa sin él. Definitivamente, cada lágrima llevaba un beso de Ronald, besándola, amándola y haciendo que su alma se cure poco a poco.

—¿Qué más da? —Dijo de pronto, Hermione —Eres el amor de mi vida.

La mirada de Ron volvió a tener luz. Sonrió a pesar del llanto, se quiso acercar lentamente a Hermione, pero ella retrocedió.

—Eres el amor de mi vida. —Repitió —Pero en estos momentos, tu amor me lastima. Duele amarte así… pero lo que más me duele es que no luches por mí.

Ron se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos? —Basta de huir—Una voz a sus adentros retumbo en su cabeza. No. No huiría de sus sentimientos esta vez. Un impulso surgió de pronto, no sabe cómo, no sabe porqué. Se acerco a ella, la tomo con fuerza ya que quería retroceder nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo permitió. La beso como nunca lo había hecho, pero lo hizo como siempre lo había imaginado. La tomó con fuerza de los brazos apretándola más con él y el mundo de ambos completamente desapareció, tornándose utópico, donde ese beso resulto ser un antídoto para esa horrible sensación que estaba desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en algo profundamente perfecto.


End file.
